


Club Taboo

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Gay Club, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationship, Power Bottom Ignis, Prompto loves to wear skirts, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Club AU, Shy prompto, Slutty Noctis, Slutty Prompto, Switch Noctis, Violence, Voyeurism, but only for the chocobros, i'm just going to keep adding tags as i go, kind of, lets be honest he is, more tags to come, overprotective Gladio, overprotective chocobros, prompto wears skirts a lot, sex show, sexy clothes, switch gladio, switch ignis, tease Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Prompto, a homeless gay starving eighteen year old, just wants to find some work so he can survive. With little luck in finding a job he passes Club Taboo by chance and fills out an application. With a bad interview Prompto left with no hope in working. Only to find Ignis offering him a job a week later. Things are finally looking up for Prompto, but his luck never lasts long.





	1. Club Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a Oneshot to add to my Just Prompto's Luck collection, but I decided it would be better to make this into a multichapter fic and to separate it because I have a few ideas that would make it too long. I'd rather break it up into some chapters than make it too long and possible too fast pace. 
> 
> (also I really don't know where this story is going to go. I only really planned the first two chapters so far. We'll see though!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter word Count: 4500

            Prompto was seventeen when he was kicked out of his house. It was one of the rare weekends that his parents had come home, but he hadn’t known they were going to. He was in his room watching porn and masturbating when his father walked in. The moment would have just been embarrassing, something they would have laughed about ten years from now. Except Prompto was watching gay porn and had a vibrator inside his ass. His father raised hell before throwing a bag at Prompto and told him he had five minutes to pack and get out. He managed to grab two outfits, his camera, his photos, toothbrush and toothpaste.

            Prompto was on the streets for about a week when he found a safe house for gay youths and stayed there, but when he turned eighteen he was asked to leave. He didn’t have to, but the safe house was full and there was a fifteen year old in need of a bed or else he would be on the streets. Prompto didn’t hesitate to give up his bed and parted the house with a smile. That was about a month ago. Now he sat under a bridge trying to stay out of the rain. He found an empty can and was using it to collect some rain water to pour into his water bottles.

            When the rain let up, Prompto continued his aimless walking. He had no particular destination in mind, but he kept his eye out for any places that might be hiring. The last couple of stores kicked him out, and one wouldn’t even let him put in an application. His stomach growled painfully as he walked on, the mugginess from the rain combined with the heat of the day was making him sweat more than usual.

            It had been another typical day as the sun began to fall and Prompto thought about finding a spot to sleep for the night when spotted two men holding hands walking down a large street. Prompto smiled a little for them and wished his camera was charged so he could take a picture, but he had been able to do that for weeks. When he saw another couple walking down the street, his curiosity got to him. Prompto jogged across the road and walked down the street.

            There seemed to be an increase in gay men around him all of a sudden and he realized that this particular street was full of gay clubs and bars. Prompto blushed a little as he walked down the road. A man whistled at him from a building on the other side of the road and Prompto looked down, face burning. He had only watched gay porn and the safe house had forbidden relationships so Prompto was a virgin in every aspect. When he looked up he was getting sneers from the men he passed and one guy held his nose as walked by. Prompto grew redder from a different kind of embarrassment. He knew he wasn’t clean. Hell he couldn’t remember the last real shower he had. The safe house barely had running water half the time so the smell was not pleasant there.

            Prompto had cleaned up using a sink in a twenty four hour laundry mat a couple of times, but it was mainly to remove the dirt from his body. It didn’t do much for his smell especially since he could only wash his arms and face.

            When Prompto finally raised his head to look at the buildings he was passing, he noticed lines forming at some of them, but they were short. Prompto neared the middle of the road when he spotted a sign sitting in the middle of a club window.

**Help Wanted**

**Talk to Manager**

**Between Hours 6-7pm.**

            Standing at the door was two men chatting. They were both tall, but one had a body made of pure muscle and wearing leather pants with an open shirt while the other while was slightly smaller, older, and wore a black suit. Prompto rubbed his hands together as he walked up to them.

“Um, d-do you have the time?”

“Hmm,” The younger man grunted before pulling out his phone to check the time. “Five ‘til seven.”

“Is there still time for me to talk to the manager? A-about a job?” Prompto mumbled out.

“No kids allowed.” The older man said crossing his arms. “Go to a gas station or something.”

“I’m eighteen.”

The younger man scoffed. “You got an ID?

Prompto nodded and pulled his book bag to the front and rummaged through it before pulling his card out. He handed it over and both men looked over it carefully. When he was given it back the muscle head spoke again.

            “You know what kind of place this is?”

“A gay bar?” Prompto mumbled starting to fidget with his hands.

“Club and not a normal one either. You can go in a see Ignis, but don’t get your hopes up.” The man said placing a hand on his hip. “He’s big on personal hygiene and you, well, you don’t seem to be.”

Prompto bit his lip and kept his eyes down as he took a step forward. The door was opened for him and he headed inside. The lights were all on and he spotted a group of guys standing by the bar writing on some papers. They were all dressed casual but still nice. There was a man sitting in a nearby booth with another man wearing glasses. He was surprised to see two women behind the bar working on prepping for the evening. Prompto walked up to the bar standing next to the other men.

“Um, are you guys waiting to talk to the manager?” He asked.

They all looked at him, some laughed while the ones closest to him moved away. Mumbling about him needing new clothes.

            Prompto looked down at himself. His shirt was stained with dirt and had rips in it, his pants didn’t fare much better. His tennis shoes were on their last legs, his right one was being held together by some string he found in a garbage can. He could see his pinky toe sticking out of the side. A paper slid on the counter right next to him and he looked up at the blonde woman. She had on a white tank top with a white mini skirt to match.

“Here, fill this out. Ignis will be right with you.” She said with a smile placing a pen down before getting back to work.

            Prompto looked over the paper and filled out his name, age, birthday and so on. Other than his personal information, the paper remained mostly blank. He glanced over at the other guys’ papers and found them full or at least half full. Prompto kept to himself, playing with the pen.

 

            There was a clock above the bar and it showed almost seven thirty when the guy before Prompto stood up, shaking the manager’s hand before leaving with a smile. Ignis wrote something down before looking at Prompto with a frown, but waved him over. He watched as the man flinched a little as he got closer. Okay so he didn’t smell like daisies, but he couldn’t be that bad could he. Prompto took a step back as Ignis read over the paper. Ignis cleared his throat dropping the paper down on the table.

“Ever waited tables before?” Ignis asked.

“No.

“Dealt with customers before?”

“No.”

Ignis sighed. “Have you ever worked before?” Prompto shook his head and Ignis pursed his lips. “Finish school?”

Prompto’s cheeks began to burn. “N-no.”

“Prompto, this establishment needs its employees to maintain certain requirements, such as personal hygiene and commitment. Go home, take a shower, get a haircut, get cleaned up and try applying at a grocery store or something similar. A kid your age will have better luck at getting a common job.”

            Prompto kept his head down, his cheeks were red and he felt tears running down them. He nodded, not sure if Ignis was even looking at him. He felt his stomach burning as it grumbled and he glanced up at the same time Ignis did. Ignis’s eyes widen slightly, but before he could say anything, Prompto turned and hightailed it out of there. He pushed the door earning a loud ‘hey’ from one of the bouncers. He didn’t know which. He just kept running until he reached the end of the street and he quickly turned before he slowed down to catch his breath.

            His head swam and stumbled into an alley way where slid down and laid on his side. He curled up wrapping his arms around his stomach as it burned again. The feeling went away soon enough and he hugged himself. He was so hungry.

 

~~~

            A week passed by since his interview, or at least Prompto thought it had. He had been wondering around looking for food that had been thrown away or dropped by the dinner crowd. As he walked down a new road the spotted a restaurant and bit his lip. He had to keep trying. So he went in and up to the hostess. He ignored the looks he was getting and made it up to the podium to ask for an application. The hostess gave a forced smile before giving him a paper and pen. He sat at nearby table to write when a tall lanky man walked up to him with a scowl on his face.

            The man yanked the paper from Prompto and ripped it half.

“Out. I don’t need a homeless man loitering around bothering my customers.”

“But I was—” Prompto was cut off when the man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the door. Prompto landed hard on the ground from the push and took a minute to get his bearings. People were walking around him, a couple of kids laughed and pointed as they did. Prompto shook as he slowly made it up to his knees. He took a deep breath as stood up on shaky legs and started walking.

            Somehow, he made it to Drover Street, or what people have been calling Rainbow District, because of all the gay clubs there. Prompto didn’t know why he was walking back down the road again, but he was. He felt a moment of comfort walking around others that were like himself. Prompto stumbled, but caught himself and heard laughing from the crowd to his right. He stood up and saw that familiar muscled man walking up to him. Prompto stepped back quickly before jogging across the street. He didn’t want to be hit for coming near the place again. He risked a look over his shoulder finding the bouncer walking back to his place by the door.

            The neon sign above the building was flashing now, Club Taboo. Prompto noticed the long line to get into the club and barely made out the help wanted sign still posted. Prompto turned away and moved along.

            He was nearing the end of the street when a hand tapped his shoulder. He flinched as turned around to face the stranger.

“Hey, weren’t you walking through here yesterday?”

“Y-yeah.” Prompto mumbled. “Is that a problem?”

The man chuckled. “No, not at all. The name is Ardyn. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Prompto.”

“Ah, Prompto. What brings you to the Rainbow District that doesn’t include the clubs?”

Prompto shifted on his feet. “No reason.”

“There’s always a reason.” Ardyn smirked slowly looking up and down Prompto’s body.

“I should get going.” Prompto said, but his stomach grumbled.

“Oh my, hungry are we? I can get you something to eat if you like.” Ardyn said, rubbing Prompto’s arm.

“I don’t have any money.”

Ardyn chuckled as he moved hand to cup Prompto’s chin and rub his thumb on the pink lips. “There are other ways to pay.”

“No thanks,” Prompto said trying to pull away, but Ardyn yanked him closer, pressing his body flush against his own. “Let me go.”

“I can make it worth your while. Scourge needs a young face and body like yours.” Ardyn squeezed Prompto’s backside even as the blonde was pushing him back.

            “Ardyn, knock it off.” A gruff voice shouted. Before Prompto could figure who who had yelled, he had been pulled against a hard body with a tattooed arm hugging his chest.

“Gladio, the agreement was not to mess with each other’s business.” Ardyn snapped.

“It is, so why are you harassing one of Taboo’s workers.”

Prompto looked up at the bouncer holding him as Ardyn laughed. “Since when?

“He just started.”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes. “And he ran away from you for fun?”

“Misunderstanding.” Gladio growled before pulling Prompto away. “Come on Prom, Ignis wants to talk to you.”

“H-he does?”

“Yeah.” Gladio said pushing Prompto forward, keeping himself between the blonde and Ardyn.

            Prompto was led to Club Taboo where Gladio opened the door and pushed him inside. The music was blaring and men were dancing, some were sitting at the tables and bars. There was a female DJ on stage wearing short shorts and a red bra with a yellow jacket. Her short golden hair was covered up with a hat. Next to her on the stage were two shirtless men making out, touching each other with a crowd hollering around them. Gladio led Prompto pass the bar and into the back where a kitchen was in chaos with cooks running around, yet it seemed to be completely functional. Ignis was standing with a clipboard looking inside the fridge.

“Iggy!” Gladio shouted.

He looked over and narrowed his eyes at Prompto who immediately dropped his head. The smells of the kitchen was making his mouth water and his stomach churn.

            Suddenly Prompto was being pushed out of the kitchen and into the main floor of the club. He looked up, seeing Ignis’s back leading the way to the other side were a bouncer was guarding a hallway. They walked pass him and down the hall to a room on the left.

“I’ll take it from here Gladio.” Ignis said taking a seat behind a desk. Gladio gave a nod before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Prompto rubbed his arm keeping his eyes down.

“Prompto, correct?”

“Um, yeah.” Prompto mumbled.

“Look at me.” Ignis ordered.

            Prompto bit his lip but lift his head up. Ignis was leaning back in his chair. “This gay club is different than the others on this street. We have a bar, dance floor, tables, kitchen that cooks full meals. We have a stage designated to striping and sex shows. Waiters are required to wear either shorts or a skirt. Tops can be either mesh, tube top, crop top, or you can go shirt less. You must shower every day, make up is optional. No drinking on the job. Customers are allowed to touch and grope, but no more than you allow. That’s basically the job description and you will be required to follow it. You’ll be paid bi-weekly, you keep your own tips, shows are not required but if you want to participate in one you’ll be paid by the tips of our customers. If you agree to the terms you can start tonight.”

“I…wait you’re giving me the job?” Prompto asked.

“Sorry, was I not clear in the offer?”

“No, no, I man yes. It’s just, last time you… you didn’t seem like you even wanted me near you.”

Ignis stood up. “I believe in giving people chances. You seem to need the work and honestly I’d rather train a fresh mind than one who thinks they already know everything about this line of work. Would you like to start tonight?”

“Yes.” Prompto smiled brightly. “Please.”

“Very well, let’s get you cleaned up and ready. You’ll be shadowing Noctis tonight, so just watch and follow him. Tomorrow we’ll start your official training.”

“Sounds good.”

            Ignis walked him down further in the hallway and led him to room with four showers inside. “Wash up, there’s soap in the cabinet over there. Grab the bag with my name on it you can borrow it for tonight. I’ll bring you a towel and your uniform for the night.”

“Where can I put my clothes?”

“Just fold them up and place them where they won’t get wet. I’ll have a locker for you by tomorrow.” With that, Ignis left him be.

            Prompto hesitated as he walked to the cabinet on the other side of the showers and opened it up. Each shelf had a couple of bags in them. He looked through them all until he found Ignis’s name. He looked at the four showerheads finding that there was nothing to separate nor hide him from any peeping toms. He didn’t want to waste any time, so he ignored his anxiety as best as he could and stripped down bare. He placed his folded clothes by the cabinet and sat his bag on top of them, then walked over to the farthest shower head. He turned the nob and cold water shot over him. Prompto quickly turned the knob to heat the water up faster.

            He pulled out the soaps from the bag and started washing up. He had to shampoo his hair three times to get all of the grime out, then he washed his body twice to be sure he was super clean. It had been a long time since Prompto felt this fresh. He was letting the hot water relax his body when someone cleared their throat. Prompto looked over at the doorway seeing Ignis adjusting his glasses. Prompto blushed wondering how long he had been watching. He turned the water off and walked over to Ignis who was now holding out a towel for to dry off.

            Prompto rubbed his head down first then started patting himself dry. The towel was so soft against his skin. He dried off his legs and raised back to find Ignis eyeing with a scowl.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Ignis’s face relaxed and he coughed into his head. “No. Put these on.” Prompto took the pile. “Tomorrow I want you to meet me at noon to get your legs and pubic hair waxed. That and a haircut.”

“Waxed?” Prompto whimpered. “Does it hurt?”

“Only a slight sting, but customers love smooth skin.”

Prompto nodded. He unfolded the black shear leggings and he looked up at Ignis. “Um, underwear.”

 “Oh, workers do not wear anything underneath. Don’t worry those have been washed.”

            Prompto nodded and slipped the leggings on up to his bony waist. They felt snug and his cock was easily bulged out and he could feel the leggings cupping his ass cheeks as well. He grabbed the top next and slipped the mesh crop top on next. Ignis hummed for a moment.

“Take the shirt off.” Ignis said before hand him another one. Prompto slipped on the sleeved crop top. He flinched felling Ignis’s gloved hand cup his side. His thumb rubbed over Prompto’s nipple before sliding down over his visible ribs. Prompto let a small gasp before flinching back. “When was the last time you ate?”

Prompto fidgeted. “Um…”

“I don’t like my workers to be unhealthy Prompto. Forgive my bluntness, but are you avoiding eating or puking afterwards to be skinny at all?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I’m eating.”

Ignis hummed and eyed him for a moment before handing over a pair of black boots. “Put these on and follow me.”

            Once again Prompto was led out to the main area with Ignis, who seemed to be looking around for someone. Then he started walking again and Prompto stayed on his heel until they reached the bar where a black hair young man was standing. He looked about Prompto’s age. He was wearing very short black shorts that had white sequins in the shape of a dick on his ass which let his cheeks peek out a little. He wore a crop top that matched with white sequins on the back in the shapes of drops.

“Noctis.” Ignis spoke.

Noctis turned around, the front of his shirt had the same sequins with the word ‘Suck’ written on it. On his pale stomach just beside his belly button he had ‘Fuck Me’ written in black marker. “What’s up?”

“This is our new waiter, Prompto. He’s going to be shadowing you for the rest of the night. I don’t want him carrying trays or taking orders, just watching and following.” Ignis said. “Do look after him.”

“Can do, but uh, he’s looking pretty dull, isn’t he?”

“I’ll be taking care of that tomorrow. For now, I believe your table is waiting for their drinks.” Ignis said as a tray was placed next to Noctis.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on Prompto, time to learn the ropes.” Noctis said taking the tray. “Thanks Luna.”

The blonde behind the bar nodded with a smile. Noctis carried the tray into the crowd and Prompto followed close behind, but not so close that they might run into each other.

            Prompto watched as Noctis greeted his table sitting the drinks down. One of the guys had grabbed Noctis’s leg and was rubbing it up all the way to grip his ass. They were chatting and Noctis gave a smirk as he gave a wiggle to pull away from the man.

“Hey, who’s your friend, Prince?” One of the guys asked.

Noctis waved for Prompto to get closer so he did and the man who asked licked his lips before slapping the side of Prompto’s thigh make him jump. “Hey now this is Prompto’s first night, you don’t want to scare him so soon do you?”

“Nah,” The man gave Prompto a squeeze. “I’d like to see him prance around naked on stage.”

“Not tonight you naughty boy.” Noctis laughed pulling Prompto away. He placed a hand on Prompto’s hip and held him close as they walked away. Noctis’s smile dropped down into a relaxed frown. “You have to get use to that. The guys usually don’t mean anything with what they say, so just play along and you’ll get a good tip. Act like a scared puppy like you just did and they’ll find you boring in no time.”

“Gotcha.” Prompto said.

“Also if have to reject someone, do it nicely and then tell one of the bouncers so they can keep an eye on you. Nothing ever happens, but it is a precaution. And even when you don’t want to smile, you better be faking one. Trust me.” Noctis sighed before smiling as they approached another table with three men.

            “How are you guys doing tonight?”

Two whistled and the other nodded with a smiled. “Good. How about you and your friend?”

Noctis bumped his hip with Prompto before pressing a kiss on the side of his cheek. “Prompto here is a little shy. It’s his first night and all. He’s still getting use to the ‘being out of the closet’ thing.”

“Just came out?” One of the guys asked and Prompto nodded. “Big relief off your shoulder huh?”

“Yeah,” Prompto laughed looking down. “I’m still embarrassed to look at hot guys though.”

The guys chuckled, “Aww, but you have cute eyes. And your lips look delightfully kissable. Any guy who gets your attention is one lucky man.”

“What can we get you guys to drink tonight?” Noctis asked, stirring the conversation away.

 

~~~

 

            Noctis yawned as he plopped down on an empty booth seat as Prompto sat on the one next to him. “Man I’m beat.”

“Do not go to sleep yet Noctis.” Ignis said from his booth next to them. “You won’t sleep well later if you do.”

“You know the princess can sleep anywhere anytime.” Gladio said from a seat at the bar. He was sipping on a beer bottle, leasing against the bar watching as the workers finished up. The club was closed and they were the last ones inside. Luna and Aranea left a few minutes before along with the cooks. The last of the waiters were finishing cleaning up and taking their tips. Most had already left and some were in the process of leaving.

Prompto leaned back in the seat. “So, Ignis, what should I do with these clothes?”

“You can give them to me after you change.” Ignis answered writing in a book. Prompto nodded knowing when he was being excused. He turned around head down the hallway where he left his clothes. He quickly got changed, folded the leggings, and grabbed the boots on the way out. He walked back to find almost everyone gone and he walked up to Ignis. Ignis pointed at the seat across from him and Prompto sat the clothes down.

“Well you guys have a good day.” Prompto said with a smile.

“Prompto,” Ignis said holding out some bills. “Your tips for the night.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Prompto said.

“You shadowed, which counts as working. Tips are split on tables with more than one waiter.”

“Noctis did all the work though.”

“You flirted a bit and loosened up with tables, you earned it.” Noctis said. “Besides you’re not getting fifty percent.”

“Ten percent only.” Ignis said. “Be sure to meet me here at twelve so we can get you waxed and get you your haircut.”

“Thank you.” Prompto said softly, accepting the money.

“Get some rest.” Ignis said.

“I’ll walk you out.” Gladio said.

            When they made it outside the sun was on the horizon, lighting up the sky with twinge of orange. The district was strangely quiet at this time. Gladio patted his back gently. “Get home safely okay.”

Prompto smiled with a slight nod as he started walking down the road. He rubbed his stomach smiling down at the cash in his hand. He made a quick stop at the only thing opened at this time, a fast food burger joint serving breakfast. He order a chicken biscuit and an orange juice. He had them both scarfed down before he walked out of the door. He headed down to his usual alleyway and knelt down on the cardboard box he had found. He counted through the remaining bills. It wasn’t enough for him to rent a room at hotel, but he’d at least have food for couple of weeks if he spent it right. He slipped the money in his bag and placed it on the ground to use as a makeshift pillow.

            Prompto wondered if Ignis was going to make him pay for his hair cut today, probably. He had money now so he would expected to pay for those services. So maybe he’ll have enough for food for a couple of days instead. That was still better than having none. Prompto felt his stomach grumbling as he curled up and drifted off to sleep. Not even the growing heat of the day could wake him up.


	2. Taboo Twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter already? ( lol, don't get used to such a fast update, I just happened to be off work today and was able to work on it. I am aiming for once a week updates tho)
> 
> Lots of Promptis in this chapter!  
> Also this chapter ended up being about 1000 words over the point where I was going to stop, I just could not find a good stopping point lol
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5615

            Prompto woke up from the sweat covering his back and stomach. He looked up at the sky for a moment before sitting upright remembering that he was supposed to meet Ignis at noon. He didn’t even know what time it was, but that didn’t matter. Prompto grabbed his bag and started running. He passed through a couple groups of people, getting yelled at for bumping into a few of them, but he ignored them and made his way all the way down to Rainbow District. He slowed down as he approached Club Taboo. He leaned against the wall catching his breath and waited for his lightheadedness to disappear.

            After his breathing evened out, Prompto pushed off the wall and walked up to the door. He tried to open it, but found it locked, so he knocked. A couple of minutes passed and he knocked again. When nobody answered he sat down and leaned against the door with a groan. He buried his face in his hands feeling so stupid. He shouldn’t have went to sleep yet. There was no way for him to have been here on time.

            Prompto felt the heat of tears running down his cheeks. He sniffled and quickly wiped his face off with his shirt as he took steady breathes. He was getting ready to leave when he heard someone talking. He looked over just as Ignis and Noctis walked from the alleyway in between Club Taboo and the sex shop next to it. They both froze seeing Prompto.

“Have you been out here this whole time?” Noctis asked.

“N—”

“Apologies.” Ignis spoke first. “I forgot to tell you to come around the back entrance.”

“No, no.” Prompto said standing up. “I wasn’t here long. I… I’m sorry, I’m late.”

Ignis hummed. “It’s only fifteen after so you aren’t terribly late. Though I do insist you keep to the scheduled time in the future.”

“Of course. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Prompto said fidgeting with his hands.

“Well then, shall we get moving?” Ignis asked as he started walking down the road to the left with Noctis close behind. Prompto jogged up and kept pace with both of them.

            “So, Noctis, why did you come along?” Prompto asked quietly.

He grabbed a strand of his hair with a hum. “Need a trim. I figured since Iggy is taking you to get your hair cut I could get mine done too.”

“Shocking as it may be.” Ignis said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis asked with a pout.

“The fact that you’re not sleeping at home in the middle of the day. I’m quite surprised you didn’t even take a cat nap. ”

“You make it sound like I sleep all the time.”

Ignis smirked. “You do.”

They made it to the end of the road and to the crosswalk. Noctis bumped Ignis’s hip with his own. “I can name a few time when I’m wide awake.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes down at Noctis, but crossed the street without saying a word. Noctis gave Prompto a smirk and Prompto returned a shy smile. They made it across and to a large, nearly deserted parking lot with two entrances that had signs saying: **Employees ONLY**.

            There was one car parked nearby. It was shiny black and looked incredibly expensive. Prompto rubbed his arm as Ignis got inside the driver’s seat and Noctis in the front passenger seat, so he hopped into the back. Ignis put the top down before backing up and exiting the parking lot. Prompto stared out as they drove through the city. They came to a stop at light and Prompto saw a couple of dogs sitting on the side walk in the shade. Prompto started digging through his bag to grab his camera when he remembered it wasn’t charged. He looked back at the two dogs as the car moved along with the traffic.

            Within ten minutes, they had parked the car in a small lot and Ignis shook Noctis’s shoulder, waking him up. Noctis stretched before stepping out of the car. Prompto followed him and Ignis to the building. They went inside and there were people taking up all the seats in the waiting area and most of the salon chairs were occupied as well. Ignis walked up to the counter where a teenager with brown hair was writing on a piece of paper.

“Iris, sorry for being late. Are the appointments still available?”

She smiled brightly at them. “You guys made it just in time. You’re lucky we had an opening for you on such short notice. Just take the two empty chairs at the end.”

“Go on you two.” Ignis ordered. Both Prompto and Noctis moved passed the desk when Ignis reached out for Prompto.

“Let me hold your bag for you.”

Prompto hesitated, tightening his grip on the worn out back pack, but handed it over slowly. He met up with Noctis at the chairs taking a seat. Ignis walked in as well, standing nearby talking to an older lady with blue and green hair. She nodded with a smile moved straight to Prompto.

“We’re going to cut a lot of this off and style it real nice.” She said rubbing her fingers through his hair. “Let’s start with a good shampooing.”

            An hour later Prompto was staring wide eyed in the mirror at his short, spiked up hair. It didn’t look like his normal tangled up mess and it didn’t feel greasy or dirty at all. He stared at himself the whole fifteen minutes it took the woman to trim Noctis’s hair. Prompto had to finally pull away when Ignis cleared his throat for them to head to the counter. Prompto slowly reached for his bag, but Ignis shifted it under his arm so he could pull out his wallet to pay the bill.

“Um, I-I can pay for mine.” Prompto said.

Ignis hand a credit card over to Iris. “With your tips from last night? You wouldn’t be able to cover it. You can pay me back on your first check.”

Iris handed the card back with a receipt for him to sign. Ignis then handed over two bills for the tip and thanked the hair dresser for her hard work then apologized once more for the last minute appointment. Noctis tugged at Prompto’s arm, leading him out of the salon and cupped his face.

“You look amazing. Nalene did an awesome job with you.” Noctis said rubbing his thumb on the corner of Prompto’s lips.

            The sound of a throat clearing caught both of their attentions and Prompto blushed when he looked over at Ignis standing next to them. He adjusted his glasses staring at them. Noctis let one hand drop completely as the other slowly slid down Prompto’s neck to his chest.

“We have one other place to go to.” Ignis said walking away. “Come along now.”

Noctis moved his hand down to grab Prompto’s hand and drag him along with a big smile. “Time for you to get nice a smooth.”

“Um…”

“Don’t worry, the stinging doesn’t last. It’s totally worth having smooth legs and if we hint just right to the perverts that we don’t have hair between our legs, they practically throw their wallets at us.”

“Stop teasing the poor boy.” Ignis sighed.

“It’s true. The trick is to give them just a peek. Not enough they can see everything, but enough to show them that your hairless right here.” Noctis said pulling at the front of Prompto’s pants. He peeked down with a whistle. “The carpet matches the drapes with you. Not too bad on your size either.”

“Noctis!” Ignis snapped with a glare and Noctis let go. Prompto’s face was blood red and his eyes were watery.

            Prompto flinched when Noctis gently cupped his cheeks. “Hey, hey I’m sorry. Sometimes I overstep. I shouldn’t have done that to you when you don’t know me that well.”

“N-no it’s okay, it’s just…” Prompto mumbled the last bit.

“Just what?” Noctis asked softly.

“I’ve never…” Prompto started then glance at Ignis before looking down. “Yesterday, with the shower, that was the first time anybody has seen me naked. And you…doing that… I’ve never even kissed anybody before. Suddenly two people have seen me… you know.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then perhaps this is the wrong job for you.” Ignis said gently.

Prompto shook his head. “It doesn’t make uncomfortable it’s just a little embarrassing you know. And it’s not that I don’t want to either.” Prompto’s face burned with the admission. “I don’t mind people looking, just only when I’m prepared you know.”

“Consent is very important to us and our business.” Ignis said placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “You will never be asked to do something you don’t want to do. Nothing is being forced on you here.”

“So if I don’t want to get waxed…” Prompto started.

“Then you don’t have to. Although I do asked that you at least try it once. You will still have to shave for the job if do not want to wax.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay, I’ll try it.”

            “Hey,” Noctis said gripping Prompto’s hand. “I get really touchy sometimes. It can come off as too much to some people, but I can’t help it. So don’t be afraid to tell me to back off. I don’t really think before I act sometimes. Same with the whole pants thing. I’m so use to touching my lovers that way that I sometimes forget that I’m not supposed to with my co-workers.”

“Lovers?”

“Yeah—”

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupted Noctis. “Not to be rude, but if you are still willing to get waxed today then we’ll need to head inside. I have an appointment made for you that I would like to be on time for.”

Prompto looked passed Ignis and at the spa they were standing in front of. He took a deep breath and nodded.

 

~~~

 

            Prompto was splayed out in the backseat of Ignis’s car as they drove down the road. It wasn’t quite as bad as Prompto thought it was going to be, but it sure as hell left him tinder and red. He was embarrassed to be naked in front of the lady that waxed his privates. In almost two days, three people have seen his cock. That was a serious record for him. Prompto sat up a little with a slight hiss and Noctis chuckled from the front seat.

“It’s not that bad, I get it done every five weeks.”

“It’s not a good feeling to have your skin ripped off. You must be a masochist.”

Noctis turned with a smirk. “You wanna find out?”

“Noct.” Ignis groaned. “Leave him alone.”

Prompto noticed that they had entered a familiar neighborhood. “Um, Ignis, where are we going?”

“I’m dropping you off at home. You still live at the address you gave on your application, correct?”

“Ye-yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to drive me all the way home. Kind of out of the way don’t you think?”

“I don’t mind. Besides you’ll get more sleep if I drive you.”

            Prompto sat back in his seat, falling back into silence. He started fidgeting with his thumbs as they came closer to his house. Prompto started counting down the houses until the car slowed to a stop outside a familiar gate. Ignis turned in his seat to hand the book bag over.

“I can pick you up tonight for work if you like.” Ignis said.

“No I’ll take the subway.” Prompto said accepting his bag. He slowly slipped out of the car with a forced smile. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Go on, I’ll wait until you’re inside.” Ignis said softly.

Prompto gave him a stiff nod. He made his way through the gate and up to the house. Along the way he started digging through his bag until he felt the familiar keyring. He pulled it out as he climbed the last step. He took a deep breath before pushing the key into the lock on the door. He could feel Ignis and Noctis watching him, so he squeezed his eyes shut and preyed the key twisted. Prompto turned his wrist surprised to find it moving with ease and he heard a click. He opened the door with wide eyes. Prompto looked back with a wave before stepping inside and closing the door.

            Prompto peeked out of the window watching as the car left and he slowly turned around. The house seemed to be empty, but he called out for his parents to be safe. There was no response, but he waited another minute and called out again. When he was sure he was alone, he made his way upstairs. Still paranoid, he peeked inside his parent’s bedroom to find it clean with a made up bed. Something else caught his eye. He walked in to look at the wall of family photos, except the ones that he was in weren’t there anymore. The photo that his father had of them vacationing in Duscae was gone from the nightstand. Prompto slowly backed out of the room. The photos that normally hung on the walls were gone too.

            Prompto went back downstairs and took a good look. Every photo of him was gone, his trophies from his years of track weren’t sitting around the tv anymore. Prompto felt the warm tears running down his cheeks. He sniffled, slowly making his way back up the stairs. He looked at the closed door that used to be his room. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open. His arms hung loosely at his sides and his bag dropped to the floor. His dresser, his bed, everything that made this room his, was gone. Instead a half empty bookshelf and a clean desk was all that sat in there. The room had even been painted a new color. Prompto dropped to the floor. His body shook and burning tears ran down his cheek and he let out a painful cry.

            The sun had shined right in Prompto’s eyes, waking him up. He slowly sat up, rubbing his raw red eyes. Prompto got up to his feet, looking at the room one more time before closing the door. He took his bag to the bathroom and quickly washed his face. His hair was messy, but it still looked good. Prompto dug out his toothbrush from his bag and sifted through the cabinet. He found a tube of toothpaste. After cleaning up, he debated on taking a shower, but decided not to since he didn’t know how to fix his hair again. He’d have to get Noctis to teach him how. He grabbed the toothpaste and debated on taking it or putting it back. Prompto wasn’t a thief. He placed it back in the cabinet. He made sure the house was as how he found it before heading out.

 

~~~

            The subway ride didn’t take long, and Prompto made it to Rainbow District before the sun even sat. He walked up to the front door of Club Taboo and found it unlocked this time so he went inside. Luna and Aranea were already prepping the bar and Cindy, he learned was the DJ, was setting up the night’s music set. There were a couple of waiters there setting the tables at the booths. He slipped into the hallway that didn’t have a bouncer at it at the moment. He walked down to Ignis’s office and saw the door ajar.

“So maybe he just likes wearing the same clothes.” Noctis said behind the door.

“His shoes are falling apart. His clothes are mess, there is no way anybody could like that. Add that to his awful smell when he came in yesterday.” Ignis said.

“You’re sure that’s was the kid’s house?” Gladio was in there too. “I mean he didn’t sneak to grab a spare key or anything right?”

“It’s that address he wrote down and we both saw him pull the key out of his bag.” Ignis replied. “I think he does live there, but I don’t think his living conditions are well. The house looks impeccable form the outside, but the inside could be a disaster.”

“The kid is probably just a slob.” Gladio said. “I mean Noct is too at home.”

“Hey!” Noctis shouted. “I am not.” There was a moment of silence. “Okay I’m a little messy.”

“Isn’t every kid.” Gladio chuckled.

“Not a kid.”

“Barely.”

“Enough you two,” Ignis sighed. “It’s quite worrisome to find Prompto living in a good neighborhood, in a nice home, and presenting himself as he does. Not only that, but if he has a good home, then why is he so skinny?”

“Anorexic?” Gladio asked.

            Prompto closed his eyes. He didn’t not want them thinking he was sick, but he didn’t want them knowing he was living on the streets either. He needed to put an end to this conversation. He took a deep breath ignoring whatever Ignis was saying and smiled as he knocked loudly on the door. The room got silent so he knocked again.

“Ignis, you in there?”

“Come in.” Ignis called. Prompto opened the door and acted surprised to see Gladio leaning against the wall and Noctis laying down on the couch on the opposite side. Ignis was sitting behind his desk, hands folded together.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No, no.”

“Oh okay. Um so what should I wear tonight?”

Ignis rubbed his chin with a hum. “Noctis, take him and find him something for tonight. You’ll need to buy some clothes for yourself soon, but it can wait until after your training.”

Noctis hopped up to his feet and grabbed Prompto’s hand to lead him out. “Come on, let’s get a shower in first.”

“Be nice.” Gladio said smiling.

“And keep your hands to yourselves.” Ignis added.

            Noctis stuck his tongue out at them and led Prompto down the hall to the shower room. Noctis stripped down, tossing his clothes to the side while Prompto stood still looking at the wall. Noctis walked up in front of him, hand on his hip. “Are you okay showering together? I can wait outside for you to take yours.”

“No, I’m good.” Prompto said. He slipped his shirt off as Noctis turned on the water to one of the showerheads, letting it warm up. Prompto slipped the rest of his clothes off and folded them neatly to the side away from the water. Noctis grabbed a bag out of the cabinet and Prompto shifted on his feet. Noctis reached out, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

“Is the water too hot for you?” Noctis asked. Prompto put his hand in the stream and shivered.

“It’s good.” Prompto muttered slipping under the spray. He sighed feeling his muscles relax under the heated water. He shivered suddenly and felt two hands sliding up his back and on to his shoulders. He quickly spun around, facing Noctis.

“You don’t mind sharing a shower right? Saves water and all that.”

Prompto swallowed hard and shook his head. Noctis moved closer, pressing his chest flush against Prompto’s own. “D-don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Yep.” Noctis said with a smile. “Worried they might find out?”

“It’s not right.” Prompto mumbled, then his eyes widen. “They?”

Noctis smirked. “Gladio and Ignis.”

“What?” Prompto gasped stepping back, but Noctis grabbed his wrists and pulled him back.

“Don’t worry. I tell them everything. I don’t do anything they don’t approve of and it’s not like Ignis hasn’t already seen you naked.”

“Still… Ignis is your… I really shouldn’t… I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“We’re not going to do anything.” Noctis said softly, cupping Prompto’s cheek. “We’re just sharing a shower. Come on, turn around and I’ll wash your back.”

 

 

            After their shower, Noctis walked out naked and soaked across the hall and Prompto quickly followed. The room across from them was the locker room, but it also doubled as a dressing room. The lockers was spread down the wall with benches in front of them; on the middle of the room was a line of vanities with mirrors and on each end were two full length mirrors on stands; on the other side of the room were a bunch of clothes ranging from black leather to bright neon fabrics hanging on racks.

“We have special events and those are the costumes we use. Ignis buys more every month to add to the collection. Has he taken your measurements yet?” Noctis asked.

“No.”

“Well, he probably won’t until we get closer to our next event. I think it’s a bdsm theme in a few weeks if I’m not mistaken.” Noctis said opening his locker. He pulled out a black and white striped pair of shorts and a black strip of fabric with a zipper on each end. He also pulled out a towel and tossed it over to Prompto. Prompto started drying himself off as Noctis walked over to the costumes going through them. Noctis grabbed a black skirt with two white belts, a white fabric similar to what he had pulled form his locker, and a ball of black fabric. He walked over to the bench setting the pieces down before walking to Prompto.

            Noctis took the towel and wiped Prompto down making sure he was thoroughly dried before using the towel on himself. He handed Prompto the weird ball of fabric which he took and unwound. It looked like a pair of women’s panties with some fishnet attached to them. He slipped them on and they fit rather snug. The panties part barely covered his cock and the rest went between his ass cheeks like a thong would. The fishnet part went down to just above his mid-thigh. Prompto slipped the skirt on and found it to be loose although very short. He saw the need for the underwear if it could be called that. He buckled both belts then grabbed the white fabric. Noctis took it from him and wrapped it around his chest and zipped it up. The top was enough to cover his nipples and then some, but that was about it.

            Prompto walked to the full length mirror taking a look at himself. He could count his ribs if he wanted to and his hips bone stuck out. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling self-conscious. He glanced over at Noctis who was slipping into his shorts, which were like the ones from last night. Short enough that his ass cheeks showed and tight enough to show off what he had. Noctis pulled his top on and zipped it then turned to Prompto with a smile, but his face dropped.

“What wrong?” Noctis asked.

“Nothing.” Prompto said dropping his arms, but he could tell Noctis didn’t believe him. Not with the way he was walking up to him.

“You look sexy.” Noctis said softly, grabbing Prompto’s hips.

“I don’t feel it.” Prompto whispered, looking down.

Noctis lifted Prompto’s chin to look him in the eye. “Why?”

“Look at me and look at you.” He said pointing the mirror. “You have a nice defined body and me…I’m all skin and bones. And your skin it all nice. I freckles and stretch marks.”

“Hey, you look amazing.” Noctis said looking at then in the mirror. “Your freckles make you unique. We can get some creams to help with the stretch marks if they bother you that much and besides people won’t be able to see them in the club. It’ll be too dark. As for your weight… if you feel like you should gain some weight, talk to Gladio. He’s all about working out and getting a healthy body. He can help you figure out a diet that works best for you.”

“Do you think I’m too skinny?” Prompto mumbled.

“Doesn’t matter what I think. What matters is what you think.” Noctis said and Prompto frowned. “If you want the truth, that’s a different story.”

“Please.”

“We’re about the same height, same age, and I’m exactly where I should be weight considering I work out. It wouldn’t hurt if you gained weight, but like I said, it’s your choice.”

Prompto nodded, biting his lip. A small part of him wished he could just come right out and say why he was so skinny. That the only thing he’s eaten in the last week was the chicken biscuit he had for breakfast and that was the first thing he’s ate in a long time that hasn’t come out of the trash. But he was scared. Scared how Noctis would react. Scared that they would all find out that he was homeless, hell they were thinking that already. He couldn’t let them find out. Ignis might throw him out. Nobody wants a homeless person bothering their customers.

“Thank you, Noct.”

            Noctis smiled. “I like it when you use my nickname.” Prompto gave him a big toothy grin. Noctis made him sit down at one of the vanities and started styling his hair for him. Feeling Noctis’s fingers through his hair made him shiver, but it also relaxed him. He closed his eyes letting Noctis play with his hair and style it just like the hairdresser did earlier that day. After he was finished, Noctis quickly styled his own hair then turned and walked away.

            Prompto watched as Noctis grabbed something from his locker and came back only to hand a maker over to Prompto. “You have good handwriting?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I want you to draw an arrow under my bellybutton pointing down into my shorts. And write Suck Here.”

Prompto snorted. “Really?”

“Yeah, and then I want you to do the same thing on my back, but write Fuck Here instead.”

“Okay” Prompto laughed getting on his knees. He made neat arrow then wrote the message and did the same on Noctis’s back. They looked in the mirror and Noctis nodded before taking the marker back.

He got on his knees on front of Prompto and rubbed his stomach. “I got something for you too. Can I?”

Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.”

With a smile, Noctis wrote right under Prompto’s left ribs at an off angle: Taboo Twink.

“Twink? Really?” Prompto laughed and Noctis stood up. He wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck and pressed up against him.

“Hell yeah. You and I are the only _real_ twinks here. We have to own it.” Noctis said. He rubbed a hand down Prompto’s chest, over his nipple. He rubbed a circle making the nipple perk up and Prompto let out a soft gasp.

“When you get more comfortable being here, do you think I can talk you into doing a Show with me?” Noctis asked. “Nothing to provocative, just maybe some touching and kissing.”

Prompto’s blush returned full force. “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine. I’ll wait to ask for real when you’re more comfortable.” Noctis said moving his hands down to hug Prompto’s hips. Prompto realized this whole time he’s been standing with dead arms letting Noctis hug and touch him. Prompto slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Noctis’s waist. Noctis tightened his hold and moved closer, their noses tickling each other. Prompto could feel Noctis’s cock twitching against him.

            Prompto flinched when a cough sounded. He looked at the doorway, finding Ignis standing there. He tried to pull away, but Noctis held him tightly as he smiled over at Ignis.

“Hey Iggy, what’s up?”

“Prompto, are you okay? Noctis is being rather touchy again.”

“I’m okay.” Prompto mumbled. “I mean I should be the one asking if this is okay. Since, you know, you and him a-and Gladio…”

Ignis’s eyes widen. “You told him.”

“Yep.” Noctis said popping the ‘p’ at the end all while he began circling a finger around Prompto’s nipple again. He whistled. “You know this is kind of see through. I can make out your nipple when it’s like this.”

Prompto blush spread across his face and down to his neck. Ignis shook his head. “Are you sure you’re okay Prompto? If he does too much don’t be afraid to slap him.”

“Make sure to hit my ass though.” Noctis winked pinching Prompto’s nipple. “I love a good spanking. Oh! Ignis look!” Noctis finally pulled away from Prompto only to show what he had written on the pale stomach.

“Taboo Twink.” Ignis read with a smile. “How appropriate.”

            Noctis hugged Prompto from behind, pressing his half hard on against Prompto’s ass. “Hey, so I want Prom and I to team up a lot. Not only for his training, but for showing off. Two hot twinks holding each other in of front tables. That’ll get guys riled up.”

“In those outfits, I have to agree.” Gladio said walking in behind Ignis. “Cor is here. We’re taking the front again tonight. Nyx and Crowe have the floor. Libertus is taking the hall.”

“Very well. Have patrons started lining up yet?”

“Yeah a few. I’m going to head out there now.” Gladio smirked at Prompto. “Sexy outfit kid. Noctis pick that out for you?”

“Hell yeah, gotta match my partner.”

Gladio raised a brow before chuckling and walking out of the room. As he did two other waiters came inside to start getting ready.

            Ignis waved his hand. “Come along you two, I want Prompto to start looking over the menus and you need to show him sections of the club. Prompto, you don’t have to take any orders tonight if you don’t feel comfortable, but I want you to try and remember drink orders at least. Let Noctis be in charge. I do want you to carry trays tonight and serving the guests.”

“Okay.” Prompto took deep breath.

Noctis let Prompto go only to grab his hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine and I’ll be there for you. We’re going to kick ass tonight!”

“Yeah.” Prompto smiled, squeezing Noctis’s hand.

“Oh man boners are going to be popping tonight from that smile.” Noctis said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Prompto’s cheek. Prompto looked nervously between him and Ignis who only shook his head. “Uh oh, I’m going to get a spanking tonight.”

Prompto laughed. “Careful you might get gagged too.”

“Please don’t encourage him.” Ignis sighed, but he had a small smile.

“Oh, yes encourage me please.” Noctis leaned over to whisper in Prompto’s ear. “Ignis like is when I’m a bad boy. Gives him an excuse to tie me up, so he and Gladio can _punish_ me.”

Prompto shivered and Ignis narrowed his eyes. “What did he just say?”

“Nothing.” Noctis said slowly, then kissed Prompto’s neck while staring at Ignis.

“Noctis.” Ignis growled slowly.

“Sh-shouldn’t we start going over the menu?” Prompto spoke softly.

“Excellent idea.” Noctis said smacking Prompto’s ass. “Let’s go before Ignis throws me over his knee.”

Before Ignis could respond Noctis was dragging a laughing Prompto out of the room. They passed three other waiters, saying hello, then made it all the way to the bar where Noctis asked for the menus. Luna smiled as she placed both food and drink menus in front of them. She started going over them with Prompto as Noctis mostly listened only adding a little feedback here and there. Prompto felt Noctis’s hand holding his waist and their bodies pressed together. It didn’t feel awkward or embarrassing. He felt comfortable. Prompto leaned over some more, sticking his ass out a little further. Noctis’s hand slowly moved down until he was lightly squeezing Prompto’s ass.

            Luna was pointed at picture of one of their drinks, explaining the concoction when Prompto looked over at Noctis, who had been staring at him the whole time. The way they were now, how close they already were, when he turned his head he found their lips close. Closer than they should be. Prompto parted his lips and Noctis narrowed his eyes as he move closer grazing their lips together.

“You both forgot something.”

They jumped hearing Ignis right behind them and turned around. He was holding two pairs of boots. They both looked down at their bare feet and started laughing. Luna chuckled behind them and Ignis merely shook his head.

            Noctis took the boots and handed the ones with the two inch chuck heels to Prompto. “The heels will make your great ass look even better.”

“Oh thanks, but I’ve never worn heels before.” Prompto mumbled.

“They’re not that bad.” Luna chimed in. “Look at what I’m wearing.”

Prompto looked over the counter at the large white boot chucks that gave Luna and extra four inches of height. No wonder she looked taller today. They match perfectly with her all white futuristic tight dress. Aranea was wearing the same outfit except in all black and the front of her dress was opened up to reveal her cleavage not that she was trying to impress anyone. Nor could she here.

            Prompto put the boots on and zipped them before walking in them. They were awkward at first, but he could get used to wearing them. He spun around to flare out his skirt and earned another whistle from Noctis.

“Do be careful, Prompto. I don’t want to have to take you to the hospital over a sprain ankle.”

“I will be.” Prompto said.

Ignis gave a nod. “We still have half an hour before we open, so keep studying.”

Noctis and Prompto turned back to the bar and Luna started back where she had left off. Prompto could see Noctis staring in the corner of his eye. He didn’t flinch when Noctis grabbed his waist and pulled him closer again.


	3. Cat Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually decided to rewrite the second part of this chapter bc it's too soon for the idea, and i decided i needed to put it off for at least another chapter or two.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Word count: 6838

            Prompto laughed as Noctis took the drinks from the tray he was holding and joked more with the customers at the table. Four men sat together, two were holding hands obviously together. The other two didn’t seem to be though. Noctis sat the last two drinks down and Prompto lowered the tray, trying not to hide behind it. Noctis said he was doing that earlier, so now he was overly conscious about it. The man at the end, the one with the neatly trimmed facial hair was smiling as he reached out to rub Prompto’s thigh.

“You got a boyfriend?” He asked.

Prompto glanced over at Noctis who was happy wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist and kiss his neck. “Of course he does.”

The man chuckled and pulling his hand away only to grab some gil and a piece of paper. He gently pushed the gil into the waistband of Prompto’s skirt before patting his side. “If you want a real man, give me a call.”

Noctis’s grip tightened as the man smirked at them. Prompto leaned into Noctis and smiled. “Thank you, but I have what I want right here.”

“The offer still stands.” The man said and Prompto nodded before Noctis started pulling him away.

            “You handled that well.” Noctis shouted over the music. He plucked the gil from Prompto’s skirt and crumpled up the paper with the phone number on it. “You didn’t want to keep this right?”

“Nah, toss it.” Prompto shouted back. They walked over to the bar and Noctis threw the ball of paper into the trash earning a playful glare from Luna. She walked over to him and he handed over all their tips so far.

She snatched the money while sticking her tongue out, but walked to the wall behind her. She placed the money in a glass that was labelled with Noctis’s name. Underneath his name, he had written ‘Prompto’ in black marker. Noctis smacked Prompto’s butt before hugging him from behind. “After our next table, let take a break.”

Prompto gave him a nod and received a kiss on the cheek.

“Careful you two,” Luna shouted. “People will start to think you’re actually dating.”

“That’s what I want them to think!” Noctis replied and nibbled on Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey refill on table fourteen, Liquid Viagra and Leg Spreader. Prompto grab the tray when she’s done. I’m going to check to see if their food is ready.”

Prompto nodded sitting his tray on the bar top and Noctis gave him another peck on the cheek before walking towards the kitchen window. There was a tray of food sitting in the window and the chef was placing another plate on the tray. Luna sat a martini glass and a tall glass on the tray along with some napkins. Prompto glanced at Noctis who was already carrying his tray towards the table. Prompto grabbed his tray and turned to follow Noctis, but he felt lightheaded. He blinked trying to make it go away, but the room began to spin. He took a deep breath feeling his head calming down. He took a few steps when his arms suddenly felt like jelly and his vision was covered in in black spots.

            Prompto heard glass breaking and the next thing he knew a warm hand grabbing his arm. He found himself laying on the floor with people in a circle staring at him. Noctis was rubbing his arm talking. Prompto groaned as he slowly sat up.

“Take it easy.” Noctis said. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Prompto shook his head, which was a bad idea when a sudden pain went through it. He gripped the side of his head feeling himself falling again, but instead of hitting the hard ground, he felt arms holding him up. He opened his eyes again. Noctis was holding him and shouting. Why was he shouting? The room was spinning.

            “Prompto. Prompto.”

Prompto opened his eyes again, finding Ignis looking down at him. It wasn’t loud anymore and Prompto slowly sat up on the couch in Ignis’s office. Noctis was sitting on the floor next to him. “Ignis? Noct?”

“Hey how are you feeling?” Ignis asked.

“My head hurts.” Prompto mumbled. There was aloud grumbling from his stomach and he felt nauseous all of a sudden.

“When was the last time you ate?” Noctis asked.

“This morning, er, well I guess yesterday morning now.”

“And how long before that?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked down at his hands and after a minute Ignis let out a deep sigh. “I’m going to get you some food and I want you to eat.”

Prompto gave him a small nod before he left the room. Noctis moved up to sit on the couch taking a hold of Prompto’s hand. “Earlier…we talked about your weight and stuff. Are you…how do I ask this without sounding like an asshole?”

“I’m not sick if that’s what you’re asking.” Prompto mumbled.

“A lot of people say that. You don’t see yourself as fat do you?” Noctis whispered. Prompto glared at him pulling his hand away.

“I don’t see myself as fat. I’m not sick.”

“Then why aren’t you eating?” Noctis asked. Prompto brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. “Prompto please talk to me.”

            Prompto stayed quiet and a few minutes passed before the door opened up. Ignis walked in with a plate with long bone rib steaks on it with a side of rice. Prompto’s mouth watered as he stared at the plate of food. When Ignis handed it over, Prompto grabbed the meat and started shoving it into his mouth. He tore the meat off with large bite and barely chewed before swallowing. He cleaned the meat off of each bone before shoveling the rice into his mouth.

            Prompto was picking the grains off his plate when he finally looked up, seeing Noctis and Ignis staring at him. He blushed, looking down at his plate. He was nibbling on the last few grains of rice when he felt a hand rubbing his back.

“Feeling better?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, thank you.” Prompto mumbled.

“Why don’t you lay down in here for a bit and get some rest?” Ignis said.

“No, I can still work.” Prompto said starting to stand up, but Noctis pulled him back down.

“You’ll still be compensated for tonight.” Ignis assured. “Get some rest.”

“I’ll nap with you.” Noctis added pulling Prompto into a hug before he leaned back making them both lay on the couch.

“Noctis,” Ignis warned crossing his arms.

“Just a cat nap, besides the crowd will be thinning out soon. Just give our tables to whoever.” Noctis said getting more comfortable, all while holding Prompto so he wouldn’t get up.

“You truly have a voracious appetite for sleeping.”

“I have a what?” Noctis laughed and Ignis waved his hand in the air.

“Go to sleep.” Ignis ordered turning off the light and he closed the office door as he left.

            Prompto wiggled a little trying to get comfortable. Noctis let out a low groan before turning them so they were both lying on their sides. Prompto was pressed into the back of the couch with Noctis hugging him closer, slipping a leg in between Prompto’s knees. Prompto could feel Noctis’s warm breath against his cheek and he knew Noctis could feel his too. Noctis moved his hand down slowly until he was slipping it into Prompto’s skirt to rest on his ass. Prompto felt his cheeks heating up, but didn’t move or speak. Noctis shifted a little and Prompto inhaled sharply feeling the erection pressing against his hip.

Noctis moaned little. “Sorry. It’ll go away in a bit.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto whispered. Noctis’s hand started rubbing soft circles on his back while the hand on his ass cheek gently kneaded him. Prompto moved his arms to fully hug Noctis before closing his eyes. His mind had started drifted towards sleep. He felt something gently pressing against his lips. His mind blurred before he could try and make sense of what it was. It was probably just the beginning of a dream.

 

            When Prompto woke up, he was still wrapped in Noctis’s arms although he was being held loosely at the waist now. Prompto shifted and froze. Noctis’s erection was pressing against his stomach, but this time he could feel something wet. Prompto slowly moved his hand between their bodies to the spot on his stomach. His fingers rubbed the small wet spot before they bumped into the hot tip of Noctis’s cock. Prompto bit his lip. He slowly moved his fingers over the erection. The head of Noctis’s cock was poking out of his shorts and Prompto rubbed his thumb of it. He could feel pre-cum oozing out and he pulled his hand back. The warm liquid dripped on his stomach making his own cock twitch. Prompto very carefully slipped out of Noctis’s hold and climbed over him to get off the couch.

            Walking quietly to the door, Prompto rubbed the cum off his stomach with his finger. He stopped for a moment as a thought went through his head. He wondered what it would taste like. He tried his own once and remembered how it was salty. Would Noctis’s be the same? Prompto licked his finger off. He hummed.

‘It’s not _terrible_ but not that great either.’ He wiped his finger off on his skirt and walked of the room. The hallway was silent compared to earlier. There wasn’t any music playing nor the sound of people talking. Prompto walked to the end of the hallway and he heard a moan. He froze for a moment listening. Yeah it was definitely moaning. He sneaked to the end of the hallway to peek out into the empty club. On one of the booth tables. Ignis was laying his back, pants gone, suit jacket and shirt open. His legs were wrapped around Gladio’s waist, who was shirtless with his pants down to his knees. Gladio thrusted forward making the table rattle as Ignis gasped out gripping one side of the table with one hand and reaching for Gladio with his other.

“Gladio!” Ignis moaned out. “Just like that.”

Gladio chuckled. “Hitting you just right?”

“Yes, fuck, harder.” Ignis gasped.

“Whatever you want babe.” Gladio grunted, gripping Ignis’s waist to slam into him. Ignis reached over his head with both arms to grab the table as Gladio lifted his hips into the air. Ignis arched his back up. His cock bounced up and down as cum shot out across his chest and stomach.

“So hot.” Gladio moaned.

“Keep going.” Ignis ordered and a weaker shot of cum came out of him as his body tensed up with the last of his orgasm.

            Gladio sat him down gently on the table and leaned over to kiss. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and he was lifted off the table. Gladio moved them both with ease even though he was still inside of Ignis’s body. He sat on the table and Ignis pulled away from the kiss. He pushed on Gladio’s chest so he would lay back. Ignis started grinding against Gladio before slowly lifting and dropping back down. Gladio grabbed Ignis’s ass cheeks as he started going faster.

“How long can you last, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“Until you can come.” Ignis gasped.

Gladio smirked bucking his hips up. “Might be a while, can you keep going?”

“Don’t lie.” Ignis said with a moan. “You never…last in this position.”

Gladio chuckled as started bucking his hips up to meet Ignis. “Can I come inside you?”

“If you promise to clean me up afterwards.”

“With the shower or my tongue?” Gladio chuckled.

Ignis moaned out leaning back. “Whichever you want.”

Gladio grabbed Ignis hips, holding him still as he thrusted up hard and fast making Ignis cry out. Gladio slammed his hips up and stilled his thighs tense. He let out a grunt before he dropped down and they both gasped for air. Prompto couldn’t take his eyes off the scene. His cock had lifted his skirt up and was dripping.

“Let get cleaned up.” Gladio said softly. Ignis slowly lifted himself from Gladio’s cock, letting it slip out with ease. Even at this distance Prompto could see the thickness of Gladio’s member even though it had become flaccid.

“Shower or tongue?” Ignis asked.

“Shower, but I’ll use my tongue while we’re in there.”

            Prompto ducked away and ran back as quietly as he could to the office. He slipped inside and shut the door. He took a deep breath hoping he wasn’t seen. He listened carefully but he couldn’t hear any footsteps.

“Where’d you go?” Noctis asked making Prompto jump.

“Just outside for a bit.”

“I didn’t scare you did I?”

“No, of course not. Why do you think that?” Prompto asked.

“I had morning wood or maybe it didn’t go away from before our nap. Who knows?” Noctis said with a yawn.

“Oh.”

“You can lay back down. I’m still hard, but I won’t pester you, I promise.”

Prompto stood still for a momeny. He slowly turned and walked over to the couch. He couldn’t see very well, so he placed his hand down finding Noctis laying on his back instead of his side.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to lay side by side again?”

“It’s just that…”Prompto mumbled fidgeting.

“What is it?” Noctis asked reaching out for Prompto’s hand, which he found on the first try.

“Nothing. Side by side is better.” Prompto said. Noctis moved over for Prompto to lay down, who instead of facing Noctis like last time, turned to face the door. He was hugged from behind and the erection was pressed against his ass. Noctis planted a soft kiss on the back of Prompto’s neck before he fell back to sleep. Prompto closed his eyes ignoring how Noctis’s cock had slipped under his skirt. There was a warm wet spot forming against his underwear and he felt a hot drop hit his upper thigh. It don’t bother him as much as his own erection staining the front of his skirt.

 

            The next time Prompto was woken up, it was by Ignis who was freshly showered and back in his grey suit. The light to the office was on. Ignis was standing over them, shaking them to wake up.

“Time to head home.” Ignis said.

Prompto yawned and he stretched before sitting up from the couch. Prompto rubbed his eyes as he stood up and Ignis held his folded clothes and bag out for him. Prompto took them with a smile and walked to the dressing room. He stripped down and grabbed his shirt. When he put it on he noticed it smelt different, nicer. He brought it up to his nose to sniff it.

“Ignis washed them for you.” Gladio said from the door way. Prompto blushed pulling his shirt down to cover his privates. Gladio chuckled. “No need to hide what you got. We all have the same parts, though some of us are bigger than others.”

Prompto felt his blush growing. At this rate his head was going to turn in an actual tomato.

            Gladio waved his hand. “Well, let’s see you.” Prompto slowly lifted his shirt and Gladio smirked with a nod. “Think could you show me the other side?”

Prompto slowly turned a full circle meeting Gladio’s eye. “I’m getting dressed now.”

Gladio nodded. “I can see why Noct has taken an interest in you.” Gladio walked in holding out a piece of paper. “Your locker number and combination. It’s right next to Noct’s.”

Prompto nodded accepting the paper. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. “When did Ignis get the time to wash my clothes?”

Gladio pointed to the wall. “Our apartment is only a street over. A ten minute walk at most. He had to do some other laundry anyways so he didn’t mind.”

Prompto played with a frayed thread on the end of his shirt. “Why didn’t he just wait until you guys got home? Instead of going there then having to come back?”

“That’s Ignis for you. He’ll go out of his way to help somebody out with something.”

Prompto nodded. “I’ll thank him on the way out.”

“It’s about to start raining, if you’re ready to leave I’ll give you a lift home.” Gladio offered.

“No it’s okay. I should be able to make it home on my own.”

“Are you sure?” Gladio asked and Prompto nodded. “Alright let me know if you change your mind.”

Prompto thanked Gladio and watched him leave the room. He walked up to his locker, turning the combination lock. It took him a couple of tries to get it open. He quickly went through his bag and pulled his camera out. He placed it on the top shelf of the locker along with his photos. He closed the lock and headed out of the room.

            He walked out to find Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio standing by the front door. He jogged up to them, apologizing for them having to wait. Ignis paid him no mind as he handed over the tips he earned that night.

“Thank you. A-and thank you for washing my clothes.” Prompto said with a bright smile.

“No need for thanks.” Ignis said. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride home, the clouds are looking rather dark.”

“I’ll be fine. No reason to trouble you guys.”

“No trouble at all.” Ignis said, but Prompto waved him off. They walked out so Ignis could lock up.

“I’ll see you guys tonight.” Prompto said waving. They waved back heading in the opposite direction. Thunder rolled over head and Prompto looked up. He still had a chance to take them up on their offer. Even if it was his parent’s house. They wouldn’t be home in the first place. Prompto frowned. It would be like before except he wouldn’t belong there. Prompto hurried up the road and across the street. It was starting to sprinkle. Prompto quickly pulled out the money from his bag and added it to what he had in his hand. He could afford a night in a hotel.

            He slipped the money back into this bag and started jogging down the street. He was looking for any nearby hotels since the only one he really knew about was about a thirty minute walk from there. He was startled and stopped walking when lightning struck across the sky like a spider web and thunder roared overhead.

“Hey kid.”

Prompto turned in time for something to slam into his face. He landed hard on the ground and was kicked in the stomach. He curled up hugging himself when his ankles were grabbed and he was dragged into the nearby alley. Prompto groaned feeling his bag being yanked away from him. He grabbed at the leg in front of him, but was kicked in the stomach. There were two of them.

“You sure this kid has money?”

“Yeah, saw him walk out of one of the clubs on Dover Street.” There was movement around Prompto and his head was suddenly yanked up. A knife was placed at his throat. The man was behind him so he couldn’t see his face. Prompto felt knife biting into this skin and closed his eyes waiting to be killed. “Stay still and you might just live.”

Prompto’s head was pushed into the asphalt. Hands grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled at ripping it apart. His pants were pulled off, leaving completely nude. Prompto was shaking. He knew what happened to gay men in alleyways. It never ended well. The rain was starting to come down hard. He was kicked in the side and on his thigh. Prompto cried out feeling boot stomp down on his ass and grind into his skin.

            The shirt was pulled away from him and tied around his head before he was flipped over and kicked in the stomach again. Prompto curled turning to his side in time to vomit. They seemed to wait for him to finish before they pushed him onto his back. He felt something press against the base of his cock. Something sharp. The knife.

“He doesn’t have a lot. What kind of whore are you?” The man with his bag scoffed.

“Since you like men so much, I’m thinking we should turn you into a woman.” One of the men laughed. “Maybe then you can earn some money.”

 Prompto started gasping for air as tears burned against his cheeks along with the cold rain. His senses were in overdrive with his eyes being covered and everything seemed to hurt so much more than it should.

“Please.” Prompto begged. “Please don’t…”

“Pathetic. Bet he begs like that to all men, the slut.”

Prompto whimpered feeling the knife cut his thigh.

“Hey man.” The second guys finally spoke. “This is kind of going too far don’t you think?”

“What was that?”

“You said we’re just going to rob him.”

“Piece of shit.” There was a sudden kick to Prompto’s side and he quickly curled up into a ball. Another kick to his back made it feel like Prompto couldn’t breathe, then a sharp pain went through his head and everything went black.

 

~~~

 

            Prompto heard car tires splashing through puddles nearby. His body ached as he tried to move and he couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see? In a panic and he started feeling around his face to find a cloth around his head. He slipped it off and found himself in a dark alleyway. The storm seemed to have passed and he was freezing now. He curled his naked body up, shaking from cold and pain. He slept all day and it was night time now. Night time. Prompto’s eyes widen as he quickly sat up only to cry out in pain from his side.

“Ignis is going to fire me. I just know it.” Prompto sniffled.

             Taking a deep breath, Prompto looked down at his bruised naked body. It all came back to him at once. Prompto sniffled covering his mouth as the remembered the two men, or at least their voices. His bag was gone but some of his things were lying around him. His pants were inside out, his spare shirt was left nearby along with his empty water bottle. He couldn’t see his money, but that’s what they were after in the first place.

            Prompto slowly made it up to his feet using the brick wall for support. Prompto grabbed his pants first and fixed them before slipping them on. He had to limp to his other shirt which was covered in mud from last week when had fallen in a puddle. The soaked clothes did nothing to warm him up. He spotted his shoes by the dumpster, or what was let of them. They were falling apart before and now one of them had the sole completely ripped off and the laces from both were missing. He couldn’t wear them.

            Prompto took a steady breath, feeling every bruise, ache and pain in his body, but his thigh hurt the most. He wasn’t that far from Club Taboo. Prompto limped out to the sidewalk and sniffled. Warm tears streamed down his face as he slowly walked on.

“Why is this happening to me?” He whimpered to himself   

            He continued to cry as he limped along the sidewalk. His bare feet felt raw as he made it to Rainbow District. He ignored the stares thrown his way. Someone asked if he was okay, but he ignored them. He stumbled making his way down the road. He could see the line for Club Taboo and his vision began to blur. He couldn’t tell if he was walking a straight line as he made his way closer to the front door. He looked up as he approached and saw Gladio carding some kid as Nyx was letting someone else through. Gladio looked up and he pushed past the kid in time to catch Prompto as he was falling.

“What the hell happened?” Gladio snapped.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto whimpered. “I’m late. I promised I wouldn’t be late again, but I…I…I’m sorry.”

“Shh, Prompto.” Gladio whispered picking him up. “I’m taking you inside. Nyx I’ll be right back.”

Prompto felt his body moving. Strong arms were holding on to him, but at same time he felt like he was floating away.

 

~~~~

            When Prompto woke up, it was from a stinging sensation on his leg. The knife. The man was going to mutilate him. Prompto pulled away and turned only to find himself falling over onto the floor. He yelled curling into a ball up against something soft.

“Prompto, you’re safe, it’s just me, Ignis.” Ignis said calmly, moving slowly next to him. Prompto looked around. He was in Ignis’s office, on the floor beside the couch with Gladio standing near the door with a blanket draped over his arm. Noctis was kneeling right beside him like before when Prompto had passed out. Prompto took a deep breath, but it didn’t stop his shaking. Ignis and Noctis helped him back onto the couch then Ignis sat down in the office chair next to it. Prompto watched as Ignis grabbed a cotton ball from a bag and poured a clear liquid over it. Ignis tapped the wet cotton ball against the cut on his thigh making it sting some more. When he hissed and flinched, Noctis grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

            Prompto finally started to relax as Ignis finished placing a bandage on Prompto’s leg. Ignis reached down beside him where Prompto couldn’t see only to bring up a water bottle and two pills which he made Prompto take. Prompto shivered, realizing he was completely naked again and Ignis seemed to have noticed the reaction. He waved to Gladio, who was next to Prompto in two strides covering him up with the blanket.

“I’m sorry, Ignis.” Prompto whispered.

“Why are you sorry?” Ignis asked.

“I was late. I…please don’t fire me.”

“Prompto, you came here beaten up. I’m not going to fire you over that.” Ignis said rubbing Prompto’s head. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Prompto fidgeted a little. “It was right after we left. Two guys mugged me. Took my money and some of my things. One of them wanted to… h-he wanted to cut me…make me into a…wo-woman.”

            He hadn’t realized he had started crying until Noctis swiped a thumb under his eye, wiping the tears off. “You’re safe now Prompto.”

“We’ll need to inform the authorities.” Ignis said. “Gladio, if you would.”

Gladio nodded and slipped out of the room as Noctis sat on the edge of the couch rubbing Prompto’s head. “I was worried when you didn’t come in tonight.”

“I’m sorry.” Prompto whispered.

“Don’t apologize, you couldn’t have known this was going to happen. If anything we should be sorry. We should have made sure you got home safely.”

More tears rolled down Prompto’s cheek. “No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I just wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. A-and I was stupid. I was counting my money out in the open.”

“That doesn’t mean someone can just come up to you and steal from you or hurt you! And you’re not stupid.” Noctis lowered his voice. “You’re not, okay. So don’t call yourself that.”

            Prompto nodded with a sniffle. He shivered, curling into the blanket some more. “I’m cold.”

“I can lay with you if you want.” When Prompto nodded, Noctis kicked his boots off and carefully climbed on the couch as Prompto turned on his side. Noctis slipped under the blankets, pulling Prompto into a gentle hug from behind. Prompto shivered again, but this time it was from the heat hitting his body.

“Better?” Noctis whispered into Prompto’s ear, making him shiver again. Prompto nodded. Noctis started moving his hands in circles over Prompto’s chest and a stomach. Prompto felt like he could fall asleep like this, but Ignis was making sure he didn’t. At least not until he made report of the attack. So he stayed awake, concentrating on Noctis’s body and hands. How they ghosted over his skin in some spots while rubbing a little harder in others.

            Prompto’s eyes widen at one point as Noctis rubbed over one of his nipple. As it harden, Noctis gave it a pinch before continuing to rub circles over it all the while he was pressing soft kisses on the back of Prompto’s neck. Noctis’s other hand moved down rubbing just above his cock. Prompto gasp pushing his hips back feeling Noctis’s erection pressing into the crack of his ass.

“N-Noct.” Prompto whimpered.

“What are you doing under that blanket?” Ignis asked with a scowl. “I will remove you, Noctis, if I have to.”

Noctis pulled his hips back and moved his hand up, but the one was still playing with Prompto’s nipple.

            Prompto licked his lips. “Ignis, could I have a snack please.”

“Of course, you must be hungry. I’ll get you some dinner.” Ignis said walking to the door, but before his slipped out he turned and pointed at them. “Noctis, behave.”

“Yes mom.” Noctis sighed and Ignis’s glare deepened. Noctis smirked. “Sorry, _daddy._ ”

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” Ignis sighed walking out of the room. When the door shut, Prompto carefully turned himself over so he was facing Noctis.

            “How are you able to get hard so fast? It’s like one minute you’re flaccid and then two seconds later you’ve made a tent.”

Noctis hummed as he grabbed Prompto’s hips and pulled them against his. “You just do that to me. I can’t help it, when I’m close to you my body just reacts.”

“Oh.” Prompto blushed looking away. Noctis started grinding his hips forward against Prompto.

“You don’t mind this do you?” Noctis asked pressing his forehead against Prompto’s.

“No.”

Noctis smiled and for a moment he stopped and pulled his hands away. Prompto could feel Noctis slipping his shorts off before grabbing Prompto’s hips again pulling him close again. Prompto’s eyes widen feeling the fully exposed erection rubbing against his body. Noctis kept grinding as he grazed his lips over Prompto’s own.

“I want you to be mine, Prom.” Noctis whispered.

“Wh-what about Ignis and Gladio?” Prompto squeaked. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s butt cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze as he kept up his movements. Prompto held onto Noctis’s shoulders even though his arms were trapped between their bodies.

“They had each other before I joined in. I love them, I do, but I want you Prompto. I want you like they have each other. I want you all to myself, for you to belong to me.” Noctis grunted. “…want to belong to you. We can share Iggy and Gladio, but I want the two of us to be together.” Noctis spoke against Prompto’s lips, not quite kissing him yet. Prompto’s mouth fell open inviting Noctis in, but he would only flick his tongue to lick Prompto’s lips.

            “You’re hard.” Noctis whispered and Prompto gave short nod. Prompto lifted his leg to wrap around Noctis’s hips, but then Noctis rolled them over so Prompto was on his back. Noctis grabbed the arm of the couch with both hand as he grinding against Prompto “Am I hurting you like this?”

“I’m okay.” Prompto wrapping his other leg around Noctis’s hips bringing him closer. Noctis started going harder letting out low moans. Prompto let out a surprisingly high pitched noise when Noctis rubbed up against him a certain way. Prompto reached between them to hold their cocks in both of his hand. Noctis groaned, bucking his hips. Prompto thrusted up against him gasping as he did.

            Noctis moved down hovering his mouth over Prompto’s but moved further down to bite and suck on his neck instead. Prompto’s balls were tight and his stomach was clenching. He let out a low moan feeling his body shiver as his release shot between them. Noctis groaned shortly after as he came all over Prompto’s stomach and chest, mixing their come together. Noctis collapsed onto Prompto’s body as they caught their breath.

            Prompto took a long deep breath as Noctis peppered his neck with kisses and bites up to his chin. Noctis rubbed Prompto’s cheek with one hand as they stared into each other’s eyes. Noctis moved closer, slowly shutting his eyes and their lips ghosted over each other. The door swung open and they both looked over at Ignis, who was holding a plate in his hands. Ignis narrowed his eyes at them and Noctis gave him a sheepish grin before sitting up letting the blanket fall to the floor.

            Prompto suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover himself with his hands as Noctis proudly showed off the results of their activities.

“N-Noctis.” Prompto groaned. Noctis smiled down at him, but it faded into an open mouth and his cheeks turned pink.

“Damn Prompto…” Noctis said licking his lips. Prompto realized he was blushing too. Not only that, but his legs were spread open with his hands covering his privates plus he had glistening white cum over his stomach and chest. “I really want to fuck you now more than ever.”

“Noctis!” Prompto whined and Ignis shouted.

 

            Ignis tried to get Noctis to leave or at least get off the couch which he did neither. Instead he sat behind Prompto, hugging him as he ate his dinner. Ignis had pulled the blanket over Prompto’s lap so he could at least be somewhat modest. As modest as he could be with Noctis rubbing his fingers through the cold cum drying on his chest.

“Gladio said the police should be arriving within the hour.” Ignis said. “After you eat, you’ll need to shower.”

“Party pooper.” Noctis mumbled pressing a kiss onto Prompto’s shoulder.

Ignis glared at them sitting at his desk. “Prompto, did you give Noctis permission to perform such an act with you. He can be overzealous with sex and often forgets the importance of consent.”

“I always get consent!” Noctis snapped.

“It’s okay, Ignis.” Prompto said quietly feeling the room getting tense. “I wanted to.”

“Very well then.” Ignis said. “Noctis seems quite… fond of you.”

            Prompto blushed. Noctis pressed another kiss on Prompto’s neck and started sucking there. Prompto sat his empty plate to the side as he leaned back into Noctis’s hold. He felt a hand squeezing his hardening cock and he let out a low moan.

“Noctis.” Ignis warned.

Noctis smirked as he pulled the blanket off, showing Prompto sitting on his lap and Noctis used his free hand to open Prompto’s legs.

“Noct…” Prompto moaned.

“It’s okay, it’s only Ignis. He likes to watch.” Noctis said. “Do you liked to be watched Prompto?”

“I-I don’t know.” Prompto whimpered, but bucked into Noctis’s hand.

“Does this feel good?” Noctis asked, continuing to stroke the member. “Look at Iggy, he staring right at you.”

Prompto glanced over and Ignis wasn’t just watching them, it was like he was studying a brand new toy. Ignis licked his lips. “Play with his nipples Noct. Keep looking at me Prompto.”

Prompto gasped feeling his nipple being pinched. He kept his eyes on Ignis, feeling his whole body heat up. He grabbed at both of Noctis’s arms and moaned out.

            The door opened without a knock and Prompto quickly looked at the intruder. Gladio was standing frozen in the door way with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

“Cl-close the door.” Prompto whimpered. Gladio quickly slammed it shut and locked it as he leaned against it watching the scene. Prompto covered his red face with his hands and moaned out as Noctis thumbed the tip of his cock.

“Let them see your face Prom. I can tell you like being watched. Look how hard you are.” Noctis said. Prompto slowly lowered his hands and grabbed Noctis’s arm. He wasn’t sure what else he could do, but he didn’t try to stop Noctis. Prompto looked back and forth between the two other men in the room. Gladio was starting to sport a tent in his pants as he watched and Ignis stayed motionless behind the desk. Prompto whimpered as he started thrusting into Noctis’s hand.

“I’m...” Prompto gasped out squeezing Noctis’s arm, but that’s all he could get out before a streak of cum shot out and hit his chest and the bottom of his chin. He shivered another small squirt came out over Noctis’s fingers.

            Noctis smiled as he brought his fingers up to Prompto’s mouth and slipped them in past his lips. “How do you taste, Prom?”

Prompto moaned licking his tongue over Noctis’s fingers and sucking on them. Noctis slowly pulled them out with Prompto’s tongue following, reaching for them. Noctis chuckled behind him. “Good huh? I can’t wait to taste you.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Gladio was there something important you came for?”

“Just…just to check up on Prompto.” Gladio said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Good. Noctis, take Prompto to get a shower and no more fooling around in there. Gladio, lock the door behind them.” Ignis ordered, standing up.

“Come on, Prom, mommy and daddy need to bone.” Noctis said patting Prompto’s thigh.

“Noctis I swear if you don’t stop calling us that.” Ignis snapped.

Noctis stood with Prompto, helping him stay upright. “You’ll give me that spanking I hope.”

“Out!” Ignis yelled.

            Noctis laughed leading Prompto out of the room. They heard the door lock behind them, but made their way to the showers. Prompto leaned against the wall as Noctis got everything ready for them.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Noctis asked softly.

“No.” Prompto reassured with a smile. “That was…thank you Noct, I really needed it.”

“I’ll always be here to give a good jacking off.” Noctis smirked, but then it turned into a soft smile. “So, will you…you know date me?”

“I’ve never dated anybody before.” Prompto admitted and Noctis smiled.

“So I took your first hand job! That’s awesome. I want your first kiss too. And you’re first date to the movies. I wanna be your every first. I really, really want you Prompto. And not just sex either. I like working with you and I want to hang out with you more.” Noctis’s voice softened. “So will you?”

Prompto bit his lip. “It makes me nervous. You’re so experienced and I’m not.”

Noctis snorted turning on the hot water. “Ignis and Gladio are my first real boyfriends. Even then I had fucked both of the many times before we decided to make it official. I mean we’ve known each other since we were little. Hell Ignis took my virginity for me. Then I started fucking who I wanted when I wanted. I ended right back with Ignis and Gladio.

            “They wanted me to be safe so they invited me to just have sex with them, after I was tested clean and everything first. So I stayed exclusive with them, until now.” Noctis looked at Prompto. “I want what they have with each other. I don’t want to be a third wheel anymore. I’ve been with a lot of guys, but you Prompto. You really make me want to try and stay with you.”

Prompto smiled softly. “I like you Noctis I really do, but…”

Noctis frowned. “Oh…I guess I shouldn’t have done that with you then.”

“No! I mean yes, I…” Prompto took a deep breath and grabbed Noctis’s hand. “I do like you Noctis, but I’m scared. I’ve never done anything like this before. I want to try, I do, but could we not go so fast. Could we hang out first? I mean cuddling and touching and kissing and everything else we can do but can we not make it official just yet?”

“I can do that.” Noctis said squeezing Prompto’s hand. “Sorry if I get impatient.”

“That’s okay. I think it’s cute when you are and I like when you hold me. Makes me feel safe and not so alone.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s body and hugged him tightly. “Like this?”

Prompto nodded. “And when we nap too. I like feeling you against me.”

Noctis pulled back enough to look Prompto in the eye with a sly smile as he rubbed his hips forward. “Yeah?

Prompto laughed. “Wow, you really do like sex.”

“Love it, can’t get enough of it. I think I’ve gotten hard more times around you than with any other guys I’ve been with combined.”

Prompto snorted. “Liar.”

Noctis shrugged. “Okay maybe not quite that much, but you get what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, I do.” Prompto nodded. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, we should.” Noctis agreed, but they stayed there staring at each other. The steam filled the room and still they stood hugging each other. It wasn’t until Gladio came by and shouted for them to hurry up that they actually got in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my fingers slipped.  
> meant for Noctis and Prompto porn bit to happen later but nope they decided to speed it up XD  
> (and i needed to replace my original idea with something else. Why not a hand job and Voyeurism?)


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT  
> So I don't know when I'll be updating again. I'm in the path of Hurricane Irma so I'm not sure how long I'll be without power afterwards.  
> In the mean time I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I wrote rather quickly.
> 
> Chapter word count: 4989

            Prompto woke up slowly to the smell of food cooking and found himself in the comfort of a large warm bed. He could feel Noctis lying behind him breathing on his shoulder. Prompto slowly slipped out of Noctis’s hold and off the bed to stretch. His side was sore and the bruises on his body were tender, but he didn’t have any serious injuries from yesterday’s beating. Prompto messed with the large shirt he was wearing as he looked down at Noctis sleeping soundly in a mountain of black blankets. Prompto walked out of the room and down the hallway to the living room. He turned the corner to find Ignis and Gladio in the kitchen cooking.

            Gladio was shirtless, wearing some work out shorts and Ignis was wearing sweat pants and large shirt that was similar to the one Prompto was wearing. Of course the shirts belonged to Gladio. Noctis wanted Prompto to walk around naked or in a lace thong, but Gladio ended up giving him a shirt to wear the night before.

            Prompto’s stomach grumbled loudly and the men in the kitchen looked at each with a smile. Gladio nudged Ignis on the side who shook his head then turned to face Prompto who dropped his head a little.

“M-morning.” Prompto whispered.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Ignis asked.

“Yes. Thank you for letting me spend the night.”

“We couldn’t very well let you go home with those injuries.” Ignis said and Gladio snorted. “You have something to add?”

“Yeah, more like Noctis didn’t want him to go home.” Gladio chuckled. “How are you feeling, Prompto?”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sore?”

“Yeah a little bit, but it’s really not that bad. Feels almost like I exercised all day yesterday.” Prompto mumbled shifting his weight. He pulled his shirt down further. He glanced up at them before looking back at the ground.

“Are we making you nervous?” Ignis asked.

“No.” Prompto shook his head. “It’s just… this morning with Noctis and you guys watching…”

“Did we overstep?”

“No, I didn’t mind it. I…I really liked it actually. It’s just, Noctis and I talked. He wants to date me, but I told him I was too scared to yet …but that we could do things still and maybe make it official later…so um I don’t know how you guys feel about that since you know…”

“We don’t mind.” Gladio shrugged.

“We’ve talked with Noctis before about dating. If he found someone he’d like to be in a committed relationship with someone then we wouldn’t mind it. However the two of you have just met so this may be too fast. I fear Noctis is confusing sex for love again.” Ignis said.

“Again? He’s done this before with somebody?” Prompto mumbled and started biting his lip.

“A couple of times. He jumped into a _relationship_ having sex multiples time a day then ending it with his so called boyfriend at the time and moved on.” Ignis explained.

“However, he is being careful with you.” Gladio added. “Usually when he sees someone he likes he pounces right on them, but he’s been holding back with you. Probably because he does want to try dating for once and who knows, it may work out for the both of you.” Gladio said. “You should give it a try.”

            “Gladio, I think they should take it slow. Commitment is not Noctis’s strong suit.”

“I’m committed to you guys” Noctis snapped coming around the wall. He glared at Ignis before grabbing Prompto’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom. “Why did you tell them?”

“I thought they should know.” Prompto mumbled.

Noctis sighed. “Still, I wanted to wait before we said anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Noctis said pulling Prompto into a hug. “I just don’t want you running away because I used to sleep around a lot. I know it sounds bad and Ignis made it sound worse but I really, really, _really_ like you Prompto. I don’t want you to be my next fling I want to be my lover. I know we can’t jump to that yet, but maybe soon?”

Prompto smiled. “You’re so cute.”

“Let’s go out on a date.” Noctis said brightly. “We have Thursday off so let’s go out, just me and you.”

Prompto looked away. “I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Noctis whined.

“It’s just…”

“Why won’t you look at me?” Noctis’s voice broke a little. “It _is_ because I fucked with a lot of guys isn’t it?”

“What no!” Prompto yelped, but Noct pulled away and plopped on the bed.

“Breakfast will be done soon. Go sit in the living room.”

“Noct…” Prompto called.

“Just go.” Noctis bit out and Prompto flinched back.

            Prompto slipped out of the room and sat out on the couch, curling up on himself. He was embarrassed. He couldn’t go out on a date with Noctis. He only had one outfit, no money at least until he works tonight, and he may not be able to shower beforehand. He wants to go, but he doesn’t want to gross Noctis out either. What’s worse is that Noctis thinks it’s for a completely different reason that Prompto couldn’t give two shits about. Prompto plopped down on his side and sigh listening to Ignis and Gladio talking quietly in the kitchen.

 

~~~

           

            Ignis told Prompto he could miss work that night, but he couldn’t afford to do that, not with all his money now gone. Noctis was in his own little world when they got to the club and even started getting ready in silence. Ignis had picked something out for Prompto to wear then left them alone. Noctis changed into some black shorts with CUM written in white on his ass. He wore a plain black crop top to go with it along with some black gloves. Prompto let his clothes go unattended on the bench and instead grabbed Noctis’s hand.

“I’m sorry I made you angry earlier. I’m embarrassed. I don’t have any money or any nice clothes. I just… I’m sorry.” Prompto sniffled.

“No, I’m sorry.” Noctis said. “I acted like a child earlier. I should have been the one to tell about my sex life not Ignis and it pissed me off. I just don’t want you to think I’m a slut and not date me because of it.”

Prompto snorted. “But you are a slut.” He wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck. “You own it though and you make me want to be slutty too. Just for you though.”

Noctis laughed. “Yeah? You want to be my little slut? Should I write that on you tonight? Noct’s Little Slut.”

Prompto let out a little moan when another waiter walked past them. “Get a room already.”

“No thanks.” Noctis shouted back. He pecked Prompto on the cheek. “Get changed.”

            Prompto slipped on the small black tutu skirt and skin tight lace crop top with long sleeves. Noctis gave him a black garter to slip over the bandage on his thigh to go along with the outfit. He was also given a lace thong since his cock was literally hanging out. At least now it was a little hidden. Noctis helped him cover any visible bruises with some makeup and fixed his hair for him. Prompto turned in the mirror and looked over his shoulder.

“This doesn’t cover my ass at all.” Prompto whined.

“That’s the point.” Noctis snorted, “Now come here.”

Prompto walked to him and Noctis got on his knees holding a marker. Right above the skirt he wrote in big thick letters: **Noct’s Little Slut**.

Prompto laughed and was forced to turn around. He felt the marker writing against his ass cheeks. “What are you writing back there?”

 “You’ll see.”

            After he was done Prompto was allowed to look in the mirror. “Really? Property of Prince Noctis.”

Noctis laughed as he twirled the marker in his fingers. Prompto looked back again to see the words written across his ass along with an arrow on each cheek pointing inwards. Prompto spun around and snatched the marker from Noctis then got on his knees. “No peeking.”

Noctis looked up feeling the cold ink hit his skin. He was still laughing to himself when he felt Prompto’s hand rubbing him through his shorts. Noctis finally looked down at Prompto who was smirking up at him.

“You’re making me hard.”

“I know. That’s the point.” Prompto said pointing at Noctis’s stomach where he drew an arrow pointing down into the shorts. **Prompto’s Favorite Toy**.

Noctis licked his lips. “Yeah? You haven’t even played with it yet.”

“I’m playing with it now.” Prompto said giving Noctis a squeeze.

“You’re a pretty big slut for a virgin.”

Prompto laughed. “You should be nice to me.”

“Nah, that wouldn’t be any fun.” Noctis whispered.

“Paybacks are a bitch you know.” Prompto said.

“Yeah how?”

Prompto smirked as he moved forward pressing his lips against Noctis’s half hard cock. Noctis moaned from the pressure then the warmth of Prompto’s tongue moving over his shorts. Noctis watched with a gaping mouth as Prompto practically made out with the front of his shorts. Prompto pulled away before leaving a peck on the covered erection and standing up.

“Time for work.” Prompto said skipping out.

Noctis looked down at his tented shorts then yelled out. “You teasing slut!”

“Only for you!” Prompto yelled back

 

            Noctis’s erection did not go away and it was clear that everyone noticed. The customers joked around about it, which Noctis went along with for the most part. Prompto stood by his side laughing whenever it was pointed out. Noctis felt relief when it was starting to go down. However at the current table, the five men were asking Noctis how he got the erection with no intention of getting an answer, but then Prompto said he would show them. Before Noctis could react, Prompto was on his knees kissing his half hard cock back to a full erection. Prompto stood up licking his lips.

“I have to make sure it’s ready for me.” Prompto said sweetly. All the men at the table had shocked faces, even though they were all smiling. Prompto became self-conscious again and buried his face in Noctis’s neck.

“That’s what I call a show.” One guy yelp high fiving one of his friends. “Hey you want to come make out with me? I have a fun toy, too.”

Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist pulling him closer. “Sorry, Prompto is a one toy kind of guy.”

The man in the center of the table rubbed his stubble covered chin. “Then how about he plays with his toy for us. We’d all like to see him on his knees again.”

His friend next to him joined in. “I’d like to see him working both holes.”

“Noct.” Prompto whimpered in his ear and moved his hips forward a little. Noctis kissed his cheek before giving his ass a squeeze. “Sorry guys not tonight. We’ll check up on you in a bit.”

            Noctis led Prompto away and to the hallway towards the dressing room. When they stopped Noctis lifted Prompto’s head showing his red cheeks and lip biting. Noctis looked down Prompto’s lace covered erection poking out from under the skirt. “What brought this on?”

“I just… the thought of my mouth on you then I thought…please don’t tell Ignis or Gladio this.” Prompto mumbled. “I saw them having sex on one of the table a couple of nights ago well thinking about what that man just said… I may have imagined something.”

“Oh?” Noctis said gently pushing Prompto against the wall. His fingers lightly grazed Prompto’s thigh making him shiver.

Prompto let out a soft moan. “I was laying on the table in front of all those men, and everybody around us watching…”

“Go on.” Noctis kissed Prompto’s neck as his hand moved up closer to Prompto’s cock.

“You were taking me while…” Prompto gasped Noctis grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

“Taking you how?”

“Noct…” Prompto whined burying his face in Noctis’s shoulder.

“Tell me.”

“You were taking me hard and fast. You let Gladio fuck my face and the men at the table… they got to watch all of it.”

“What about Ignis?” Noctis asked. “Where is he in your fantasy?”

“Sucking me off.”

Noctis hummed. “How about instead he’s plowing me? And I’m make you cum without even touching you.”

            Prompto moaned out bucking his hips up. Noctis continued fisting him and sucking on his neck all while slipping his other hand up behind Prompto’s thigh. Prompto breathed in sharply feeling Noctis’s fingers slipping between his crack and rubbing his twitching hole. Noctis pressed a finger against Prompto’s entrance then rubbed it some more before pressing against it again, this time the tip of his finger went in. Prompto shivered as the dry finger slowly slipped in, but Noctis didn’t move it any further and instead focused on Prompto’s front. Prompto threw his head back moaning and Noctis took this chance to suck down on Prompto’s Adams apple. Prompto gripped Noctis’s wrist and gasped out. Noctis smirked as he nipped at the skin before pulling back. Prompto let out a loud moan as he came. White squirts shot through the lace, but were short and rolled down Noctis’s hand.

            Prompto leaned heavily on the wall catching his breath as he watch Noctis bring his cum covered hand up to his mouth and take a long lick. Noctis closed his eyes moaning as he licked his lips.

“You’re delicious, Prom.” Noctis said before placing his hand in front of Prompto’s mouth. There was still cum on two of his fingers. “Have a taste.”

Prompto stuck out his tongue and licked at Noctis’s fingers, moaning as he did. Noctis smirked as he gently pushed his finger forward into Prompto’s mouth all the way to his knuckles. Prompto had a glint in his eye as he grabbed Noctis’s wrist and sucked hard on the two finger. Prompto closed his eyes moaning as he slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around Noctis’s fingers. The noises he was making as he essentially gave Noctis’s fingers a blow job were loud enough to attract someone else’s attention.

            Ignis cleared his throat standing by the dressing room door way. They looked over at him. Prompto slowly pulled off Noctis’s fingers giving them one last lick before running his tongue over his own lips all while staring at Ignis.

“Hey Iggy.” Prompto said with a large smile.

“Please refrain from having sex at work.” Ignis sighed. “Unless of course you want to do it on stage.”

“We weren’t having sex.” Prompto pouted. “We _were_ getting off at a foursome fantasy though.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Noctis who was holding back a smile. “You’ve corrupted him.”

“Not yet I haven’t.”

“Then why is your finger violating him?” Ignis asked.

Prompto blushed clenching around Noctis’s finger. Noctis patted his leg. “Don’t do that. Relax and I’ll pull out.” Prompto pouted and Noctis smirked wiggling his finger. “I could always replace it with something bigger.”

“Not right now.” Ignis said.

            Prompto relaxed and Noctis slowly pulled his finger out. “So what are you doing back here, Iggy? Don’t you have some club managing to do?”

“As a matter of fact I am dealing with a bit of a crisis.”

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked.

Ignis straightened up his glasses. “It seems that Clay got into a bit of an accident earlier. Nothing serious, but it has pushed him back from getting here on time. He and Zac were tonight’s main event which was supposed to start ten minutes ago.”

“Is he still coming?”

“He’s almost here. The crowd is already getting impatient and I’d rather not postpone it further.” Ignis sighed. “Zac has offered to do a strip tease to start it off to buy time for Clay to get here, but that’ll throw off the theme of tonight show.”

Noctis squeezed Prompto’s hand. “I have an idea.” He looked at Prompto. “You still haven’t had your first kiss right?”

“Right?” Prompto answered.

“Well you could have it tonight. With me. It’s up to you, but we could maybe put on special pre-show of you getting your first kiss and maybe make out a little. Buy some time for Clay to get here and get ready. I mean the whole virgin thing is hot to a lot of people, so, you know, it might work.”

Ignis hummed. “We don’t need you to do it for long, not that I’m pressuring you.”

Prompto rubbed his arm with a pout. “I don’t know. It was one thing to have Ignis and Gladio watch me, but this crowd…”

“You made out with my cock like ten minutes ago in front of five men. And we’d be kissing not sucking each other off.” Noctis said and Prompto’s face turned a darker red.

“You did what now?” Ignis asked, but was ignored.

Noctis leaned in to whisper. “Unless you like the thought of us sucking each other off in front of a group of strangers. We can do that, too.”

“Noct.” Prompto whined, “Okay I’ll do it.”

“Seriously?” Noctis yelped stepping back.

“Wait I meant the making out not the sucking your dick. I mean maybe later, but the make out thing we can do.” Prompto spoke quickly with a squeak in his voice.

“Well in that case when we get home we can have all sorts of fun with our mouths. You know, to practice and all that.” Noctis smiled.

“Discuss this later.” Ignis sighed. “If you’re going on stage do so quickly. “The last I checked some of our customers were getting ready to leave.”

            Noctis nodded and grabbed Prompto’s hand. They hurried out of the hallway and to the right where the stage was set up already with pillows and blankets. The fifteen tables and five booths around the stage were all filled up with men varying in age, status, and sizes. Cindy was in the DJ booth playing the next song when Noctis and Prompto went up to her. She slipped her headphones off for a moment.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” She asked

“Clay was held up. Prompto and I are going to stall. You have a mic we can borrow?” Noctis explained. Cindy nodded and handed over a spare microphone then lowered the music. Noctis squeezed Prompto’s hand and led him to the steps to climb the stage. They moved around the blankets at to the front as the crowd became quieter.

“Hey, there’s a lot of hot guys out here tonight.” Noctis started getting a couple shouts. “So I know you’re all here to see our most popular guys, but tonight we really wanted to treat you all to something special. It took me a bit of convincing so that why we’re late coming up here, so I apologize for that.” Noctis said. Prompto was pulled forward so he wasn’t hiding behind Noctis so much. “Many of you have seen Prompto here these past couple of days and many of you haven’t. Prompto just started here and I just found out that, and believe it or not, but he’s a virgin. As in full blown, literally I just gave him his first hand job yesterday.”

            There were a whistles and Prompto dropped his head wanting to hide behind Noctis again, but wasn’t able to. Noctis had moved his hand down to hold Prompto’s waist and wouldn’t allow him to move anywhere as he continued talking.

“Prompto hasn’t even had his first kiss. Well we decided, why not give him that tonight?”

“Are you auctioning him?” Someone yelled.

“I want his first kiss.” Another shouted.

“Now, now Prompto only agreed if I was the one to take his first kiss. Right Prompto?” Noctis asked looking right at him. Prompto swallowed hard and gave him a nod. “So cute. So what do you guys say, want to see us make out?”

There was some clapping and a couple of hollers, but no overall rejection. So Noctis sat the microphone down on the stage turned to face Prompto, who was red down to his shoulders and starting to shake. Noctis cupped his cheek.

“Hey, you trust me don’t you?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded. “But what if I’m no good?”

“Don’t think about it.” Noctis shrugged. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Prompto nodded closing his eyes. His lips were shaking and he was breathing hard then suddenly warm soft lips were pressed against his. Prompto was tense for a few seconds before he relaxed and slowly kissed back. Noctis’s hands found their way to Prompto’s hips as Prompto gripped Noctis’s shoulders.

            Noctis flicked his tongue over Prompto’s lips a couple of times before he finally opened his mouth. Prompto moaned as Noctis slipped his tongue taking over the kiss. Prompto tried to mimic Noctis by feel alone and was hoping he wasn’t doing a terrible job. Noctis breathed in deeply slipping his hands behind Prompto to squeeze his ass and bring their hips flush together. Noctis pulled away only to kiss down Prompto’s neck. Really it was so Prompto could have a moment to catch his breath, but feeling so many eyes on him made his cock come back to life. He let out a low moan, but it was loud enough for the men nearby to hear and earned him some whistling. A couple of people were shouting for more and Noctis quickly claimed Prompto’s lips again.

“You’re hard.” Noctis spoke into the kiss.

“So are you.” Prompto gasped before slipping his tongue into Noctis’s mouth.

Noctis moaned pulling away enough to speak between small kisses. “We need to stop before I take it too far.” Prompto moaned and Noctis slipped his hand in between them. “Unless you want them to watch.”

“No. No in private.” Prompto whimpered bucking into Noctis’s hand and he chuckled.

“You sure about that you seem pretty determined to get off here and now.”

“Only because you’re touching me.” Prompto whimpered.

“Should I stop?”

Prompto groaned kissing Noctis again. Noctis moved a hand up, slipping it under Prompto’s crop top to play with his nipple. Noctis looked over Prompto’s shoulder and spotted Ignis rolling his hand.

            “Ignis needs us to keep stalling.” Noctis mumbled. “They’re going to get bored of this real soon.”

“So kiss me somewhere else.” Prompto mumbled.

Noctis gave one last deep kiss before moving down his neck and to his collar bone. Prompto held onto Noctis’s shoulders and watched as he moved down to his knees, kissing any exposed skin he could. When Noctis moved, it gave their audience the perfect view of Prompto’s erection stick out from under his skirt. Noctis smirked before kissing the tip. Prompto squeeze eyes shut letting out a moan. He squeezed Noctis’s shoulder as he felt the warm tongue licking over his lace thong. Noctis cupped Prompto’s balls and wrapped his lips around the erection giving it a hard suck. Prompto cried out leaning his full weight on Noctis to keep himself from falling straight to the floor. Noctis pulled off and gave Prompto a good squeeze before grabbed the microphone and kissed a trail back up Prompto’s stomach making him straighten up.

            Prompto gasped for air as Noctis made his way back up and pressed another deep kiss onto Prompto’s lips. Noctis hugged Prompto, letting him lean heavily into the embrace.

“How did you guys like that?” Noctis asked into the mic. The audience clapped and some hollered for more. Prompto buried his face into Noctis shoulder.

“Strip him, we wanna see him naked!” A man yelled.

“Let us fuck him!”

“I’ll join! Gangbang time!” A group centered to the back laughed as they started yelling for more obscene things. Prompto tightened his grip on Noctis’s arm as they continued to yell.

“I’ll buy his virgin ass for a thousand gil!”

Noctis squeezed Prompto closer and turned hiding his body away before talking into the mic. “You’re crossing the line back there. Knock it off.”

“We want to see the whore lose his virginity!”

“Noct I want to leave.” Prompto whimpered.

“Yeah let’s get off here.” Noctis pressed a kiss on Prompto’s temple nudging him forward.

“We want a show!” One of the same men yelled, but before Noctis could say anything, a full glass of beer had hit him on the shoulder and broke.

“Noct!” Prompto yelped, but Noctis spun around glaring into the crowd.

“Who the fuck did that?” He yelled out and a glass bottle came sailing through the air. Noctis was able to push Prompto back enough that it missed them both and shattered on the ground instead.

Nyx and Crowe were both at the table in seconds and were now wrestling to throw the unruly customers out. Prompto tugged at Noctis’s arm pulling him away and off the stage where they headed straight for the hallway.

            When they got away from everyone, Prompto went to Noctis’s back seeing a line of blood coming from a small cut.

“You’re hurt.” Prompto said softly.

“I’m okay.”

“Noctis, Prompto are you two okay?” Ignis asked jogging towards them from his office holding a white box.

“Noctis has a cut on his back.” Prompto said. Ignis placed the box in Prompto’s hand and patted his shoulder.

“Clean and bandage it for me. I need to take care of the damage control before this gets more out of hand.” Ignis ordered then left them in a rush.

Noctis sighed, but Prompto tugged him forward to sit in Ignis’s office.

 

~~~

 

            The main show for the evening ended up being cancelled, but plenty of tips were given to Prompto and Noctis for their appearance. The club went back to blasting music and dancing as they served tables for the rest of the night. Ignis had double checked Noctis’s shoulder, but it was only a small cut and had already stopped bleeding. By the time the last of the patrons left the club, Prompto and Noctis were laying on booth seats resting. They had finished cleaning their areas and were now relaxing. Noctis stared at Prompto from under the table.

“Prom?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you live alone?”

Prompto shifted in his seat to lay his head on his arms. “Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked.

Prompto thought for a moment. “Ever since I was little my parents would leave for weeks, sometimes months at a time. They had always sent money home to help out and made sure I was fed, but it always felt like I was living alone. The older I got, the less they came home. Heck, the last they came home they had been gone for almost four months. I was shocked when my dad came in my room and saw…” Prompto stopped talking and turned his head away. “Never mind.”

“What happened?” Noctis asked raising his head up. “Prom?”

Prompto took a deep breath and looked forward at the wall. “We got into a fight. We haven’t talked since.”

“What was the fight about?”

Prompto bit his lip. “Let’s just say it wasn’t the way I wanted my parents finding out I was gay.”

“He catch you giving some guy a blowjob?” Noctis asked

“What, no! I told I’ve never done that stuff before.”

“Then what were you doing? Jacking off to gay porn?” Prompto stayed quiet and Noctis let out a hum. “That’s it? At least he didn’t catch you fucking two teachers on his bed.”

Prompto sat up. “That was oddly specific.”

Noctis shrugged. “They weren’t my teachers.”

“Was it fun?” Prompto asked.

“Hell yeah. Well until my dad thought they were raping me. I was kind of tied and gagged at the time. That turned out to be one big mess." Noctis chuckled.

“I had been using a vibrator.” Prompto admitted. “One of those cheap thin ones for beginners. It was my first time using it and it had gotten stuck inside me the whole time my dad was yelling at me.”

“What kind of porn were you watching? Softcore or something more devious?”

Prompto smiled. “It was young guy riding a daddy with his arms tied behind his back.”

“Hot.” Noctis smirked. His expression dropped down to a frown and he looked around. The club was empty not except for the four of them. Gladio was sitting across from Ignis drinking a beer watching him count the night’s earnings. “So the fight you two had, how bad was it?” Prompto shrugged his shoulders not really answering the question. Noctis bit his lip. “Is the fight the reason you’re homeless?”

Prompto shot up from his seat staring wide eyed at Noctis. Ignis had turned his head and Gladio had his lips on his beer bottle, not drinking it as they listened. “What?”

“Prom, come on.” Noctis laughed nervously looking down at his hands. “No money. You’re working at what is essentially a sex club and you had a big fight with your dad about being gay. You wear the same torn up clothes every day and you’re hungry and you came in dirty the first couple of days here. You don’t even have your shoes anymore, but they were falling apart before you were mugged.”

“Noct.” Ignis said sadly.

Noctis looked up to find Prompto crying. “Promt-”

            Prompto jumped to his feet and ran towards the door ignoring their yells for him to wait. He busted out of the door, letting it slam back and he kept running down the road. He made it all the way to his normal alley, then passed it. He kept running ignoring the burn in his thigh and side. He ignored the stares people were giving him. He ignored everything and just kept running until he made it to a familiar bridge and slipped underneath it. He collapsed, curling up on to side and silently cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to have a different ending for this chapter, but i decided to go with it because it'll help with my idea to have more Gladio, which next chapter i'm planning to have him start being more involved! Again don't know when the next chappy is going to be at the moment.


	5. A Warm Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your thoughts! We made it through the Hurricane okay. We didn't lose power but the internet has been shot for the past week. It's finally back to normal. We had some minor damages, but nothing that can't be fixed. I've been getting some serious overtime at work though and i'll continue to be getting it for probably the next week. Which mean less time to work on the next chapter. Don't worry, I've already started it though and I hope to be updating it later next week.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter has some noncon content that some people may not want to read about. if you don't want to read the detailed part, skip to the first squiggly.
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5693

            Two days had passed since Prompto ran away from Club Taboo. He made sure to stay well away from Rainbow District and even moved further into the city. The temperature was getting cooler now and it didn’t help that all Prompto wore was the tutu skirt and crop top he ran out with. He felt foolish for not grabbing his clothes before he left, but then again his panic overrode his thinking.

            Prompto figured he could use the overpass as a shelter, but he never realized just how many people were homeless in Insomnia until he got there. He heard that it was used to shelter homeless people, but when he saw the clusters of people he was shocked to see just how many there were. Before he made it to the underpass, he had found a couple of cardboard boxes and a torn up tarp.

            When he walked down looking for a spot to claim, he was met with sneers and glares. He found a clear space and started sitting his boxes down when he was approached by two large dirty men. Prompto looked up at them tentatively. They were almost bigger that Gladio, but he didn’t scare Prompto as much as these two. They both had unruly long beards, one with black hair and the other with light brown, and they both wore heavy coats with dirt covering them. They were glaring at him with smiles and one even licked his lips. The black bearded man stepped forward and gripped Prompto’s chin.

“What do we have here?”

“Leave me alone.” Prompto mumbled yanking his head free, but the man grabbed his neck and pulled him close.

“You’re on our turf. Sleeping here isn’t free, but we’re willing to let you stay in exchange for some services.” He chuckled.

Prompto tried to shift from the man’s hold when he felt a hand feeling up his thigh. He squeezed his eyes shut when his ass was smacked. The other man whispered in his ear. “You think you can walk around here in a skirt and not be fucked.”

            Prompto whimpered, feeling surrounded and he felt other eyes on him. People around them were watching, some laughing in their groups while others had turned their backs away minding their own business.

“I’ll leave, so let me go.” Prompto gasped out and the grip on his neck tightened making him whimper.

The black beard man chuckled. “You’ll still have to pay you’re fee. On your knees.”

Prompto’s eyes widen as he pushed down by his shoulders and held in place by the man behind him. He tried to pull away, but his ankle was stepped on making him cry out. A rough hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back as the black bearded man dropped his pants down to his knees.

            Prompto watched as the hard cock move closer to his face and he gagged at the smell. He grabbed the man’s legs and tried to push him back, but the foot on his ankle grounded into him again. He dropped his arms and tears rolled down his cheeks. He heard multiple footsteps walking closer.

“Hey, Verpus, let us play with the kid, too.”

“Wait your turn. Mentula is after me. ” The black beard man snapped.

Prompto whimpered as he tightened his lips, keeping them closed even as the man pressed his cock against them. He started punching Verpus’s thighs only for more hands to grab his arms, holding him still. Two more men had joined to restrain Prompto and there were more standing around them. Prompto closed his eyes.

“Open up you little bitch.” Verpus snapped pushing forwards. There was a moment of silence before the sharp pain in Prompto’s ankle came back tenfold and he screamed out only to be silence by the man thrusting into his mouth. He cried around the cock in his mouth which only made the men around him laugh. Verpus wasn’t gentle with his thrusts, choking Prompto each time and barely allowed him time to breath. Prompto tried to free his arms, he was held fast and the grip on his hair tightened.

            Prompto’s lips began to hurt and he could feel them swelling. His jaw was started to ache and his mouth felt dry as the man kept thrusting. Verpus grabbed Prompto’s head with both hands and began slamming into his face despite his choking cries. His thrusts had become shorter and harder when he suddenly stilled. Prompto’s eyes widen feeling something hot going down his throat. Verpus groaned before pulling out and Prompto coughed as he gasped for air. A mixture of saliva and cum dripped out of his mouth as the men around him shifted. The foot left his aching ankle, but he felt someone else move behind him as Verpus moved away only for another to take his place. Prompto’s head was lifted up and he looked up into the brown beard man’s crazed eyes. His cock slipped out of his pants and was thrusted hard into Prompto’s mouth.

~~~~

 

            Prompto had been left lying on the hard ground, his face covered with cum; lips swollen, busted and bruised; and his hair was matted with a clumps missing. His cheeks were red and raw from his tears and snot had rolled down the side of his cheek. He let out a soft cough which agitated his sore throat. He slowly sat up, looked around at the groups of people nearby, most of whom were sleeping. The men from before were nowhere to be seen. With the last of his strength, Prompto grabbed his boxes and tarp and snuck away from the underpass. His ankle was killing him, but he limped on not wanting to be anywhere near the underpass.

            After thirty minutes of walking, he couldn’t stand it anymore and found a nearby alleyway to spend the night. He dropped his boxes on one side against the wall, but before he laid down, he stumbled to the other wall and vomited which soon turned into dry heaving. It took him a moment to get himself to stop, but once he did he walked to a nearby puddle. He sniffed it before cupping his hands in it and splashing the water over his face. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it was good enough to wash the evidence of his face. Once he felt the stickiness was gone, he moved over to his boxes and sat down. He used one to lay on and opened the other to use a sad shelter. He wrapped himself in the tarp and curled up into a ball. Sniffling, he willed his body into an unrestful sleep.

 

 

            The third morning woke Prompto up with a cool drizzle. He shivered sitting up and realized that his cardboard shelter had fallen, now limp from water and laying on top of him. He pushed it off along with the tarp and slowly stood up. His ankle burned as he made his way out of the alleyway. His stomach churned and his mouth was watering as he made his way down the street looking for food.

            It took a couple of hours, but Prompto ended up searching a trashcan outside a fast food restaurant and dug out a half-eaten box of fries. He wolfed them down before looking through the can some more. Most of the bags he found were empty. He found some more fries and a chicken strip. He was still hungry, but he noticed people staring and a manager walking out of the store, so he quickly left. Prompto made it back to his alley and laid down slipping under his tarp. The rain came down a little harder, puddling under Prompto’s body. He sniffled and tried to stop the warm tears running down his cheeks, but they kept rolling down even as he wiped them away. Prompto just wanted for all this to end. He wanted to go back home and be loved by his parents. He wanted Noctis to cuddle with him on the couch again. He just wanted something better than a tarp for a cover or a box for a bed or somebody’s left overs for a meal.

 

~~~

 

            The rain lightened back to a light drizzle by noon, but Prompto stayed under his tarp. He had dozed off and on throughout the morning listening to the traffic and people passing by. So when he heard footsteps getting louder, his mind went on full alert. He lifted his head worried about who was coming. The last person he expected to see was Gladio.

            Prompto stared wide eyed as Gladio walked closer before sitting down next to him. Prompto slowly sat up, tempted to run again, but he stayed knowing he wouldn’t get far.

“Six, Prompto, your face is bruised. What the hell happened to you?”

Prompto stayed quiet, bringing his scraped up knees up to his chest and hugged them. Gladio finally reached out and pulled Prompto into a warm one arm hug and held him against his chest.

“We were so worried about you.” He said roughly. “We chased after you, you know, but you ran pretty damn fast and we lost you. Noctis has be going mad trying to find you.” Prompto gripped Gladio’s jacket as he continued. “Why did you run away like that?”

Prompto bit his lip. “I was scared.”

“Why? We weren’t going to do anything.” Gladio gasped hugging Prompto a little tighter.

“I…my father kicked me out for being gay. Every time I tried to find a job, I was forced to leave when they found out I was homeless. Sometimes, I was physically removed without a warning and I was even beaten up for it a couple of times. I like it there, at Club Taboo, and I like you guys. I didn’t… _I didn’t want to be hated again_.” Prompto’s tears came back stronger and hotter. He hiccupped burying his face into Gladio’s chest.

            Gladio gently rubbed Prompto’s head. “Ignis had his suspicion since the first day he met you. That why he had me keep an out for you, so we could bring you in to work. Ignis wanted to confirm it, so that’s why he took you home, to see if you actually lived somewhere and for a day we really thought you had a place to stay. But we were wrong. How you ate and denied being anorexic, and the fact you wore the same clothes plus your shoes falling apart, it wasn’t too hard to figure out.

            “Noctis brought up having you live with us for a while, and Ignis agreed. He wanted to wait to talk to you about it though. He wanted to make you comfortable and let you stay with us a few days before offering, but then Noctis opened his big fucking mouth.”

Prompto sniffled. “You weren’t going to fire me?”

“Of course not Prom! If anything we were trying to figure out a way to help you.” Gladio said softly. “I’m going to take you home, okay.” Prompto started to pull away when Gladio cupped his cheek. “Please come back with me. Noctis is losing his mind. He thinks he’s scared you away and he’s not thinking straight. And Ignis will make you something good to eat.”

Prompto took a shaky breath and nodded. “Okay.”

            Gladio stood up and helped Prompto to his feet. As Prompto took his first step, pain flared in his ankle and he yelped grabbing on to Gladio, who quickly grabbed hold of him. Gladio stared down at him and Prompto dropped his head. “Shit Prompto, how hurt are you?”

Prompto shrugged, not looking up at Gladio who he knew was glaring. Gladio let out deep sigh before leading Prompto to lean up against the building. “Gladdy?”

“Stay here okay. I’ll be right back.” Gladio said, gently patting Prompto’s head, but when he flinched Gladio’s frown deepened. “Don’t leave again, okay?”

Prompto nodded and watched as Gladio jogged away. The rain started to come down a little harder again, leaving Prompto shivering as he waited. He was tempted to run. He didn’t want to face Noctis or Ignis after running away like he had, but at the same time the thought of Noctis worried about him made him want to stay. His inner battle lasted until he heard Gladio returning.

            When Prompto looked up at him, he saw Gladio with a blanket. He was wrapped up without a word then he was suddenly lifted off his feet and into Gladio’s arms. He struggled at first, but Gladio’s warmth helped calm his racing heart. Prompto buried his head into Gladio’s chest as he was carried out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Prompto was tempted to fall asleep like this. His eyes were even getting heavy, but he was soon lowered into the front seat of a warm car. Gladio shut the door and ran around to the driver’s side where he slipped inside. He reached over to buckle Prompto up so he wouldn’t have to unwrap himself. Once that was done, Gladio put the car into drive and pulled out into the road.

            “How did you find me?” Prompto asked.

“Iris, my little sister, saw you eating out of a trashcan. She said she was eating inside the restaurant when a lady complained to the manager. She followed you, but when she saw you sleeping on a piece of cardboard she decided to call me.”

“Oh…” Prompto mumbled shifting to lean against the window. He sighed closing his eyes.

“I’m going to call Ignis now, let him know I found you.” Gladio said. “We can all talk about everything later, after you’ve rested okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Prompto mumbled.

            The call was short, but Gladio told Ignis to make something to eat and to get the bath ready. When Gladio hung up, he turned the heat down a little then placed a hand on Prompto’s leg giving him a light squeeze. Prompto closed eyes, listening to the rain pattering against the window.

            When Prompto opened his eyes again, Gladio was holding him like before and they were riding up an elevator. Prompto shifted as the doors opened up and Gladio gave him a glance as he walked down to the apartment door. He gave it a light kick and within seconds, the door flew open. Noctis was standing there, hair a mess, clothes even messier and red rimmed eyes accompanied with dark shadows.

“Prom!” Noctis whimpered, reaching out for him.

Gladio moved into the apartment, forcing Noctis to back up into the living room where he finally placed Prompto on his feet. Ignis snuck in behind them, closing the door as Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s body pulling him into a tight hug. Noctis moved to kiss Prompto, but he quickly turned his head away. Noctis took in a sharp breath and stepped back.

“Prompto…” He said softly.

Prompto shook his head, tears appearing again. “Noct…” Flashes of the night before went through his mind. His stomach lurched and he quickly covered his mouth, but it didn’t stop the sudden churning in his stomach. Before anybody could react, Prompto fell to his knees and puked up his meager meal.

            Noctis was by his side in seconds rubbing his back as Ignis ran into the kitchen and Gladio ran to the back of the apartment. Prompto choked out the last bit with a whimper. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Noctis said gently. Ignis reappeared with a glass of water and a wet rag. The water was cool, but at the same time it burned going down Prompto’s throat. The rag rubbing his neck felt good, but it was soon pulled away and he was lifted to his feet and led to the couch. Prompto sat down, pulling the blanket around him tighter as Noctis sat next to him, but not close enough for them to touch. Prompto scooted closer to lay his head on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis relaxed and wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, bringing him closer.

            Gladio had cleaned up the mess as Ignis looked over Prompto’s injuries. Ignis rubbed a thumb over Prompto’s swollen lip making him flinch back and grunt.

“What happened, Prompto?” Ignis asked. Prompto pulled away from Noctis and brought his knees up to his chest to hug them.

“Prom?” Noctis asked softly.

Prompto closed his eyes. He felt Noctis’s warm hand on his back and Ignis’s hand on his calf. Gladio walked up to them to sit on the arm of the couch. He let out a soft whimper. “I…I tried to fight back. I tried to make them stop…”

The room became tense and Prompto started rocking back and forth. The three waited, not moving an inch. Finally, he gave in and told them everything that happened at the underpass. Then he cried. He cried and cried until he was choking so Ignis gave him water, then he cried some more until he felt utterly exhausted. His cries turned to sniffles only because his energy was gone. At one point he had laid his head on Noctis’s lap and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being carried and placed on something soft and warm.

            Prompto didn’t have to open his eyes to know Noctis had curled up beside him and hugged him tightly. There was movement around the room, but Prompto paid no mind.

“I have soup on the warmer, make sure he eats when he wakes up.” Ignis said.

“Where are you guys going?” Noctis yawned.

“We have some errands to run.” Gladio grunted. “Make sure he gets a good bath too.”

Noctis rubbed Prompto’s back softly. “Even though it was only his mouth…he’ll have to get tested won’t he?”

Ignis sighed. “We’ll discuss that later. But he should get tested before the two of you do anything that includes kissing. Diseases can spread even through the mouth especially is there is an open cut.” Noctis groaned and Ignis continued. “This isn’t about you Noctis. Prompto may not want to do anything sexual for a while. He may not have been anally raped, but was still forced and it could take time for him to recover. He may not even return to the club after this.”

“Prompto will be okay though, right?” Noctis asked softly. Prompto squeezed Noctis’s shirt and buried his head into Noctis’s neck. “Prom, you’re awake?”

“Don’t want to be.” He mumbled.

“Apologies for disturbing you. We’ll check up on you later, so get some rest.” Ignis said and Prompto heard him leave the room. Noctis rubbed a hand through Prompto’s hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Prompto drifted off to the feeling of Noctis’s fingers massaging his scalp.

 

 

            When Prompto woke up, he could feel Noctis’s fingers still rubbing through his hair. He slowly sat up catching Noctis’s attention who gave him a soft smile.

“Sleep well?”

Prompto shrugged as he rubbed his eye. “I feel nasty.”

“Want to take a bath?” Noctis asked slowly.

Prompto nodded and Noctis helped him off the bed. It was hard to hold back his whimpers as they made their way down the hallway to the bathroom. When they got inside, Noctis made Prompto sit on the toilet seat while he started the bath water.

“I know you’d rather take a shower, but we need to keep you off your ankle for now. I’ll need to put some ice on it after we get out.” Noctis said pulling his shirt off, but then froze “Are you okay with us bathing together?”

Prompto smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Noctis quickly stripped down and helped Prompto remove his skirt and crop top, then helped him step inside the half full tub. Noctis carefully helped Prompto sit down, then moved to sit behind him so that his legs were around Prompto’s sides. Noctis bit his lip before gently grabbing Prompto’s chin so he would turn his head. They stared at each other as Noctis licked his lips and moved forward, but Prompto pulled back a little.

 “I’m sorry.” Prompto whispered. “I just don’t want to give you something.”

Noctis pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ll just get some meds too.”

Prompto hesitated as Noctis gently kissed him, but he finally gave in wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck. The kiss was long and gentle. Noctis would pull away just to peck him on the cheek or nose before kissing him again. It was different from their rough kiss a few nights ago and Prompto enjoyed it just as much.

            Noctis stopped the kiss enough to turn the facet of the bathtub off, then grabbed the soap and squirted some in his hands. He started rubbing it through Prompto’s hair making him moan out. Prompto leaned into the touch as he placed a hand on the tub edge to keep himself grounded and not fall back to sleep. Noctis moved his hands down lathering the soap on Prompto’s neck and shoulders. Noctis squeezed more soap in his hands and rubbed it over Prompto’s body, scrubbing the dirt off while also gently massaging his tender muscles.

            Prompto let out soft moans as the fingers moved lower on his stomach then moved around to wash his back. Noctis slowly moved his hands down and washed over Prompto’s ass cheeks then slipped his fingers between them. Prompto let out a low moan feeling the fingers prod him a little, but then Noctis removed his hand. Before Prompto could think, Noctis had moved his hands again. Goosebumps covered Prompto’s body as he felt the tips of Noctis’s fingers slide down his stomach. Noctis’s hands moved lower until they gently gripped Prompto’s cock making him gasp out. Noctis nibbled on Prompto’s shoulder as he gave the cock a few strokes. Prompto grabbed Noctis’s wrist and bucked up into his hand.

“Noct.” He moaned out as his cock began to harden.

“Is this okay?” Noctis asked pressing another kiss to Prompto’s neck.

“Yes.” Prompto gasped. “More.”

Noctis smiled against the hot skin. “Can I stick a finger in you?”

“Fuck…please.”

Noctis slipped his other hand behind Prompto and started rubbing his hole all while stroking him and biting on his neck. Prompto relaxed his body allowing Noctis to slip a finger inside him. He felt the digit push deeper inside him at the same time as Noctis pressed a thumb over the head of his cock.

“Noct…” Prompto moaned, spreading his legs further apart.

“Fuck you’re so hard Prom.” Noct moaned. “You have no idea how badly I want your cock inside me.” When Prompto let out another whimper throwing his head back, Noctis licked up his neck. “I can’t wait to fuck your ass, too. Would you let me do that? Take your virginity? Front and back?”

            Prompto dropped his arm into the water grabbing Noctis’s thigh. “Yes.”

“Can’t wait.” Noctis moaned. “I want to stretch your ass wide open, then after that I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

“Noc…Noct!” Prompto cried thrust his hips up. Noctis chuckled slipping a second finger in Prompto. He groaned at the slight sting, but his focus soon returned to the hand pumping his cock and the fantasy of Noctis fucking him.

“Iggy and Gladio could watch, too.” Noctis added. “We can have Ignis tell us what positions to get in. He loves to boss us around in bed. When you’re thoroughly fucked, I’ll have Gladio stretch you out even more. How does that sound?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Prompto cried out jerking his hips up. He gripped the side of the tub throwing his head back and arching his back as he came hard in Noctis’s hand. His whole body shivered as cum shot into the air and plopped around them in the water. Prompto felt something warm hit his chest and cheek and realized some of his cum landed on him. His body relaxed and he dropped back into the water catching his breath.

            Noctis licked the cum off Prompto’s cheek and gently turned his head before slipping his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. They both hummed at the taste as they swirled their tongues around. Noctis slowly pulled away, then pecked Prompto’s lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out, making Prompto gasp.

“Are you okay?”

Prompto nodded with a smile. “I’m good, thank you.”

Noctis nodded and smiled back. He helped Prompto rinse off then he reached down to unplug the stopper to let the water drain. Noctis stood up to step out of the bathtub and turned around looking down at Prompto who had his eyes focused on something much lower.

            Noctis looked down at his own erection with a smirk and placed his hands on his hips. “Like what you see?” Prompto looked up at him and a tear rolled down his cheek and Noctis immediately dropped down to his knees. He gripped Prompto’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Prompto whimpered pressing his head against Noctis’s. “You wanted all of my firsts, but I… _they_ …”

“Shh, this isn’t your fault. So don’t apologize, okay. We’ll work through this. You and me. One step at a time.”

“ _I didn’t want to, I didn’t…I…it hurt so much and I just wanted …you…”_ Prompto cried. The tub gurgled as it drained the remaining water. Noctis pressed soft kisses over Prompto’s face before placing a deep one his lips. Prompto sniffled as he kissed back. They slowly pulled apart and Noctis gently petted Prompto’s cheek.

“Why don’t I help you back to the bed? Ignis has some soup ready for you. I’ll get you some of that and put some ice on your ankle.”

Prompto nodded softly so Noctis reached in and lifted Prompto up, helping him out. Noctis acted as a crutch as he helped Prompto dry off, then they walked to the bedroom. He made Prompto lay down before grabbing some clothes for him to borrow and helped him get dressed in a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Noctis covered him up with the blanket then pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

            Prompto curled up under the blanket, enjoying the warmth for a moment. He was starting to doze off when Noctis walked back in carrying a small wooden tray. As he sat it on the nightstand, Prompto moved up against the wall. Noctis smiled as he handed the bowl over. Prompto gladly took it and started drinking it, not even bothering with the spoon. He ignored how the soup made his lip sting and his throat burn. He was just too damn hungry to care. He barely even took the time to really taste it.

            The bed dipped and Prompto moved the bowl down enough to see what Noctis was doing. He had removed the blanket, making Prompto shiver from the loss of warmth. Next to him was a rolled up elastic bandage and a bag of ice loosely wrapped in a towel. Noctis lifted Prompto’s leg and began wrapping his ankle with the bandage.

            Prompto sipped the soup some more, although much slower, and took in the rich creamy taste of potatoes as he watched Noctis. Noctis was wearing a towel now, but it did nothing to hide his erection that he was still sporting. Prompto eyed him for a moment before moving his other foot forward and rubbed his toes over Noctis’s erection, making him freeze.

“Prom…” Noctis moaned closing his eyes. He took a steady breath then moved Prompto’s foot away. “Finish your soup.”

“But,” Prompto whimpered, “I should return the favor.”

Noctis shook his head with a smile. “Nah, that was for you. To help you relax.” Prompto pouted so Noctis sighed. “You can do whatever you want later, once you’re healed up okay.”

“Okay.” Prompto mumbled into his bowl.

“I never want you to feel obligated to do things with me Prompto.” Noctis said as he continued wrapping Prompto’s ankle. “If I suck you off it doesn’t mean you have to do the same for me. Only if you want to.”

“But I do want to.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Noctis said tying the bandage off. “I think you’ve had enough for now though. Finish eating and we’ll nap some more.”

“You really like to sleep don’t you?” Prompto chuckled as Noctis placed the ice against his ankle, then moved up to sit next to him.

“I love almost as much as I love sex. Almost.” Noctis laughed. “It’s only better when you’re with me.”

“So romantic.”

“It’s true.” Noctis stretched, sliding down to lay flat on his back. “You make a great teddy bear.”

Prompto quickly drank the rest of the soup and sat the empty bowl on the nightstand so he could cuddle up to Noctis. They pulled the blanket back up and hugged each other. The towel had slipped off and Noctis’s erection pressed against Prompto’s stomach making him laugh.

Noctis chuckled. “Sorry.”

“I’m getting used to it.” Prompto mumbled burying his head into Noctis’s shoulder. His eyes drifted shut in a matter of minutes thanks to Noctis rubbing his back.

 

~~~

 

            There was shouting. That’s what woke Prompto up. Shouting and some mumbling. Prompto found himself alone in bed and he slowly slipped out of the covers and stood up. He slowly limped out of the room and down the hallway where he could hear more clearly Noctis talking about being left behind. Prompto slipped into the living room and saw Gladio on the couch being tended to by both of his lovers. His head was tilted back as Ignis cleaned a cut on his eyebrow while Noctis was bandaging his bloody knuckles. Ignis had a busted lip and his glasses were gone now. His white shirt was splattered with blood and his sleeve around the wrist was soaked with the red essence.

“What happened?” Prompto squeaked, catching all three of their attentions. Gladio and Ignis shared a look, but before they could say anything Noctis stood up with his hands on his hips.

“These two decided to go teach those guys a lesson and left me behind.” Noctis snapped. “ _I_ wanted to go kill them.”

“Guys?” Prompto mumbled, then he realized what they were talking about. “The underpass? You went there! Why?”

“Because those pieces of shit needed to pay for what they did.” Gladio said. “They’re fucking lucky I let them live.”

“I wouldn’t have.” Noctis snapped.

“That is why you stayed.” Ignis said, finishing Gladio’s eyebrow. “We gave them the proper punishment without it resulting in death.”

“They should be killed.” Noctis mumbled.

Prompto gripped Noctis’s hand and gave him a soft smile. “So what exactly did you guys do to them?”

“Made them uglier. They won’t be eating solid food for a long time.” Gladio smirked. “Most importantly, Ignis put his knife skills to use.”

Ignis grabbed Gladio’s hand to finish wrapping it up. “I simply made sure they could not use their hands nor penises anymore.”

Prompto breathed in sharply and squeezed Noctis’s hand. Ignis stood up and Prompto saw a bloody pair of gloves peeking out of his back pocket. “Do not think about it. Noctis, take Prompto back to bed. Gladio and I need to get cleaned up and the both of you are in serious need of rest.”

“Sure. Don’t be too loud though. I know how the two of you get after one of your…games.” Noctis said slowly. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and tugged him along. “Come on. The bed is calling us again.”

            Prompto allowed himself to be pulled away back to the bed where he and Noctis cuddled back up under the blankets. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip as he and Noctis stared at each other.

“Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“Iggy and Gladio… they…”

“Don’t think about it, Prom.” Noctis mumbled.

“But he didn’t care. Like it was everyday thing to just mutilate somebody.” Prompto whispered.

“Those assholes violated you. They forced you to…” Noctis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Iggy and Gladio they have a past. Something that they left behind for me. They don’t regret what they used to do and they don’t regret stopping for me, but every once in a while they turned to their old ways. They have to be pushed pretty far for it to happen though.” Noctis tightened his hold on Prompto. “They did it because they care for you.”

“What exactly did they use to do?” Prompto asked.

Noctis hesitated. “It’s not something to talk about before bed. Another time, with them here too. I know Ignis would rather tell you himself anyways.”

“But he will tell me?”

“Maybe in time he will. It’s not an easy subject.” Noctis said.

“Because he doesn’t trust me?”

“Because he doesn’t want to scare you.” Noctis pressed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “As for Gladio, you’d be lucky to hear him talk about his past at all. I only know it because I was there when things happened.”

“You’re kind of worrying me you know.” Prompto said nervously.

“We’re good people Prompto. We’ve just grew up in a shitty situation is all.” Noctis sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore okay. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Prompto said, but it was a while before he finally let sleep claim him. Noctis had fell asleep almost instantly, but Prompto had laid there staring at Noctis’s face taking in every little detail. The way his lips pouted when he slept, and how his forehead would twitch every so often. How his eyelashes were thick and long, how perfect his nose was even if it had a slight bump in the middle, and how flawless his skin seemed to be. Prompto thought Noctis was beautiful.

            Prompto pretended to be asleep when Ignis and Gladio came in. Ignis moved behind Noctis as Gladio laid behind Prompto, hugging him tightly. Gladio pressed a kiss onto the back of Prompto’s head and his eyes opened up. Ignis was smiling softly at him before he buried his face into Noctis’s hair. Prompto closed his eyes as warmth surrounded his body.


	6. Nightmares and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been working over time at my job and I've been too tired to write these past few days. Last night was my first night so I took full advantage to write this out finally! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> (I might change the name of the chapter. Idk yet)
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 6640

            Prompto couldn’t move. He tried yanking his arms, but something, no someone was holding him tightly. Shadows with large crooked grins were above him with white eyes looking down.

 _“Open up you little bitch.”_ The voice made Prompto whimper. He felt something hot pressing against his lips and tried to keep his lips closed, but they were forced open. His mouth was filled and he tried to pull away, but his head was being held still.

 _“This mouth is great but I want something more.”_ The voice laughed and pulled out of Prompto’s mouth. Prompto cough as he was pushed faced down onto the black ground. His body was frozen, he wasn’t able to move as hands grabbed at what little clothes he had on and tore them away. No matter how hard he screamed, his voice was silent and laughter grew louder. His hips were force up and he felt finger slipping inside of him.

_“My cock is going to feel great inside of you.”_

            Prompto blinked through the tears and saw Ignis standing with his arms crossed glaring down at Prompto.

“ _Ignis please help me!”_ Prompto cried out.

 _“You got Noctis sick.”_ Ignis said.

Prompto’s head was yanked back and he stared crying as a cock was forced into his mouth. Ignis walking away and Prompto looked up with wide eyes. Gladio was glaring down at him, roughly fucking his face. Prompto cried out, but his voice was muffled.

_“You’re going to pay for hurting Noct.”_

 

 

            Prompto woke gasping for air. His body shook as he slowly sat up in the bed. He could make out the sun shining in a small sliver between the two black out curtains on the window. Gladio was laying on his back lightly snoring to his right and to his left Noctis slept face down with his arm draping over Prompto’s waist. Ignis had turned away and was facing the wall breathing deeply. Prompto wiped the tears off his cheeks as his racing heart started to slow down. With shaky hands, Prompto carefully moved Noctis’s arm off and then slipped out of bed. He tiptoed out of the room and to the living room where he sat down on the couch curling up into a ball. Prompto laid his head on the back of the couch as he slowly rocked his body.

            This was the third day in a row that the same nightmare has kept him awake. The same nightmare that’s been haunting him for the last week. There had only been two days that he didn’t have the dream. The first day back here and the day after when he was too nervous to sleep.

            He would be left here alone at night with assurance that the place was safe, but even then he kept checking all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked correctly. Then he would busy himself with cleaning to pass the time. He tried watching tv, but he couldn’t keep his mind from wondering to what had happened to him.

            Cleaning gave his mind something to focus on. Something he could take one task at a time and keep his mind busy from intruding memories. When Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio would return home, they would cuddle in bed together. Prompto would fall asleep only to wake up within a couple of hours, then he would slip out of the room like today. The nightmare was showing its ugly head more lately.

            It frustrated him to no end because he knew that Noctis would waking up soon, he always did when Prompto left the bed, and he had already commented on Prompto’s lack of sleep the day before. He’ll most likely hear it again today. The nightmares started after they both got tested last week and the dreams got worse the past few days because Ignis started appearing in them.

            Prompto was scared. He didn’t know if he would come away from this clean or if those men truly ruined his life. He knows a person can get an STD through oral, but he didn’t know how severe it could be. That unknown made his mind spin into a dark place. What if he had given Noctis something because they had kissed? Which Ignis was extremely upset about when Noctis told him. It would be his fault and then Ignis and Gladio would hate him for getting their lover sick. Prompto knew Ignis would put his _knife skills_ to use on him next and then they would kick him out. Noctis would hate him. Prompto just knows it. He’ll be hated and kicked out. Again.

            Prompto sniffled as the thought made his chest hurt. He didn’t want to be abandoned. Not again. For once he had felt balanced and accepting of who he was. Of who he liked. And one stupid mistake ruined everything. He shouldn’t have ran. He shouldn’t have thought he would be safe going to a place full of strangers. He should have known better. He shou—

            “Prompto?” Gladio’s low rough voice caught his attention.

Prompto looked up to see Gladio walking up to the couch and sitting down next to him. Prompto sniffled and his eye widen realizing his face was a mess of tears. He quickly started wiping his face with his grey shirt. _Gladio’s_ grey shirt. He stopped suddenly to pull away and he let out a hiccup as more tears fell.

            “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to use your shirt. I-I wasn’t thinking.” Prompto whimpered.

Gladio gave a small smile just before he reached over to easily scoop Prompto up to sit in his lap. Prompto let out a small yelp, but was wrapped in Gladio’s large muscled arms. He felt protected and his tense shoulders began to relax. He laid his head on Gladio’s shoulder and curled up more against his hard body.

“Better?” Gladio asked.

            Prompto gave a small nod. They sat there in silence with Gladio gently rubbing Prompto’s back as his muscle became less tense and his body started to feel like jelly. Prompto let out a small sniffle occasionally and Gladio would tighten his hold for a few seconds. Gladio was shirtless so there was nothing to block the heat coming off his body, but Prompto found it comforting.

            “Do you want to talk about?” Gladio asked quietly and Prompto stiffened. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But for me, whenever I get a nightmare, I talk to Iggy about them and it helps.”

            Prompto took a moment and took a deep breathe. “I keep dreaming of those men. Of what happened. What they did to me, but then it got so much worse. They would rape and…and” Prompto felt the hot tears running down his cheeks. “ _Ignis was there watching. Saying I got Noctis sick. He would watch or leave or…or join in and I… I couldn’t do anything. And you…you would…”_

            “Hey, hey,” Gladio said softly rubbing Prompto’s cheek. “You know we would never do those things to you right? Never in a million years would either of us intentionally hurt you. You make Noctis happy. And yeah, Noctis did something stupid…well he does a lot of stupid things, but still that doesn’t mean we’re made or upset with you in any way. What happened to you isn’t your fault and neither is the outcome. Okay?”

Prompto sniffled, nodding his head. Gladio rubbed his thumb over Prompto’s cheek wiping a tear away. He pressed his forehead against Prompto’s and they looked into each other’s eyes. Prompto’s breathing hitched when Gladio placed a soft kiss on his lips.

            “Why did you do that?” Prompto asked. Gladio gave a small shrug before moving in to kiss Prompto again. Prompto hesitated, but didn’t have time to move or think before Gladio’s lips were his again. Gentle pecks turned into Gladio slipping his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, making him moan. Prompto was shaking, he shouldn’t be doing this, but he didn’t want to stop either.

            He’s going to make Ignis even madder. Noctis is going to hate him. Prompto’s eyes widen as he pulled his whole body away which ended up with him falling onto the floor covering his mouth. Prompto whimpered. What if he just gave Gladio something? What if Noctis already has something? His lungs were working, but it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried taking deeper breath, but nothing was working. His body felt like ice and he could hear his heart beating. That wasn’t normal. He’s not supposed to hear his heart beating.

            A warm hand was pressed into his back.

“Take a deep breath, Prompto.” Who was talking? His hand was placed on something warm and solid that was moving slowly. “Feel my chest. Breathe in when I do and breathe out when I do.”

He felt his hand moving and it took him a couple of tries to time his breathing with the feeling under his hand.

            “You are doing great. Just concentrate on breathing.”

Prompto did. The sound of his pounding heart faded and even though he was still shaking he wasn’t as cold anymore. He felt more on solid ground and his head seemed to take in his surroundings. The couch was next to him. There was ringing in the distance. Noctis’s phone. The hard floor was cold. His hand was on Ignis’s chest and he was talking to him. Gladio was a few feet behind him, staring with wide eyes and a tense jaw. Noctis. Noctis was shaking, squeezing Gladio’s hand.

            “Is there anything we can get you, Prom?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked back at him. He was breathing again. He dropped his hand and looked to the floor as he slumped his shoulders. The ringing kept going.

“Phone. Answer the phone.” He whimpered. He just wanted it to stop. Prompto heard someone running into the bedroom.

“Would like some water?” Ignis asked and Prompto shook his head.

            “I’m sorry.”

Prompto looked up. Gladio had dropped his head and seemed to struggle to say something else, then he suddenly stomped away. Prompto reached out trying to speak, but only a small squeak came out. Ignis patted Prompto’s arm before lowering it back down.

“I just… I don’t want to get anybody sick.” Prompto whispered.

Ignis let out a soft sigh. “I’m going to hug you now.”

Prompto didn’t respond as Ignis’s arms wrapped around and he was pulled into a tight hug. Prompto closed his eyes relaxing against Ignis’s body.

            “Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens, we’ll all be okay.” Ignis said.

“How do you know?” Prompto asked.

“Because no matter what happens, good or bad, we will not abandon or hate or blame each other. That includes you Prompto. You’re a part of our family now.” Ignis said and he pulled back a little there was a hint of a smile on Ignis’s lips as he leaned in and kissed Prompto.

Prompto pulled back. “Why do you guys keep kissing me?”

“Because we care about you of course. There is something between you and Noctis, both Gladio and I can see it. It’ll bloom into something much more as you spend more time together I have no doubt. This doesn’t mean you have to be with us as well. Just understand that Gladio and I love Noctis very deeply and we will have moments with him. You will have to share Noctis whether or not you want us as well.”

“And…if I do. I want you I mean.” Prompto mumbled looking down, but Ignis gently gripped his chin and raised his head.

“Then we will be happy to include in our relationship.” Ignis said before pressing another kiss onto Prompto’s lips.

            Prompto kissed back, although shakily and slow. He parted, his cheeks pink. “I should apologize to Gladio. I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“You did not upset him. He’s scared that he hurt you. Caused you to have a panic attack. If anything, Gladio is mad at himself. Perhaps instead of an apology, you simply talk to him and explain what was going through mind at the time. That will help him understand that he is not being blamed for you panic attack.”

Prompto nodded. “Thank you, Iggy.”

“My pleasure.”

            “Prom?” Noctis said quietly walking in. He was squeezing the phone in his hand. “The clinic called. Our test results are back.”

Prompto breath caught in his chest, but Ignis quickly rubbed his cheek. “Remember whatever the result, we’ll be here for you.”

Prompto nodded. He finally pulled away and stood up. Prompto walked over to Noctis, and held his hand as they walked to the bedroom to change their clothes. As they did though, Prompto spotted Gladio sitting on the bed head down hands together. He didn’t seem to notice that they had walked in. Prompto gave Noctis a peck on the cheek before he walked over to stand in front of Gladio. Gladio looked, a deep frown was on face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Prompto placed both hands on his shoulders and moved to sit on Gladio’s lap. Gladio’s hands came up to Prompto’s waist and Prompto wrapped his arms loosely around Gladio’s neck.

            “Prompto…” Gladio started, but Prompto moved in to kiss him. Gladio’s grip tightened a little as the kiss deepened with Prompto licking his tongue over Gladio’s bottom lip. Gladio allowed Prompto slip his tongue in and they kissed for several minutes. Prompto could feel Noctis staring at them. There was a bit of panic blooming in Prompto’s chest, but he knew that if Noctis didn’t like it, he would stop them.

            Prompto slowly pulled back and rubbed his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You didn’t cause my panic attack. My own head did. I started thinking about things again, and I just…” Prompto sighed. “I’m scared that if I have something you guys would abandon me.”

“But I triggered it by kissing you. I should have asked if it was okay.” Gladio grumbled.

“It _was_ okay. I enjoyed it. A lot. I want to do it more and I want to have more. With all of you.” He said looking at Noctis, who was standing closer now with a smile. “But I don’t want to give you guys something.”

            Noctis snorted. “Come on Prompto, I have a bigger chance of having caught something than you.”

“It only takes one time, Noct.” Prompto whimpered.

Gladio’s arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist, bringing him closer so their bodies were pressed together. Prompto’s blushed. He could feel Gladio’s cock against his own even if they were both soft. “Hey, we’ll get through this I promise.”

Prompto nodded and Noctis hugged him from behind, kissing the top of his head. “He’s right.”

Prompto smiled. Not only from the warmth from the two mean, but the affection that they were giving him as well. Plus the bonus hardness poking his back. Prompto tilted his head back to look up at Noctis.

            “You get hard so easily.” Prompto laughed.

“Well, damn. Seeing you in a baggy shirt and short boxers climbing on one of the hottest men I know and kissing the fuck out of him would do that to anybody.” Noctis said pushing his hips forward, making his boner more pronounced. Gladio chuckled.

“Gladio, go take care of Noctis in the bathroom.” Ignis said. They all looked toward the doorway. Ignis leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, but his face seemed relaxed and content even.

            Noctis pulled away as Gladio stood up, holding Prompto upright until he got his balance. Gladio slapped Noctis’s ass and gripped it as he pushed him forward. Prompto watched as they left the room and Ignis shut the door.

“Let’s fine you some clothes.”

Prompto blushed rubbing his hands together. “Um, would you…”

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “Continue.”

“Would you have any skirts I could wear? I… want to wear one.” Prompto mumbled.

“I do not.” Ignis said, but he walked over to the closet. “However, I do believe Noctis sometimes brings them home from the club. I’ll see if he has any.”

“If not I can wear a pair of his shorts.” Prompto mumbled. “I just… I really like showing off my legs. Noctis really likes it too… and I… I don’t want those men to take something else from me. You know?”

Ignis gave him another smile, this one bigger than his usual one. “I admire your resolve. Not many people would be able to wear clothes similar of those they were attacked in. At least not so soon anyways.”

“I don’t want to be a victim.” Prompto hugged himself. “I don’t want those men to haunt me anymore. I just want to be happy. To be comfortable again.”

Ignis nodded as he started going through the closet.

            Prompto fidgeted with his shirt as he waited when Ignis came with a duffel bag. He sat it on the bed and hummed as he opened it up. Prompto watched as he started pulling out different pieces of clothes. Ignis tossed the leather and kinky ones to the side. Prompto wouldn’t wear those in public anyways. A skirt did catch his eye though. It was different than the other ones in that this one was mainly white with dark blue trim on and four blue buttons. Prompto grabbed the slightly pleated sailor skirt and looked over it. He quickly pulled his shirt off and slipped out of his boxers.

            Prompto didn’t mind as Ignis watched him shimmy the skirt up to his hips. He spun around and smiled. “What do you think?”

Ignis covered his mouth with his fist as let out a small cough. His cheeks were pink, but Prompto didn’t mind. “It’s rather short. Let me see.” He said going through the bag.

            Ignis pulled out a wad of white and blue and quickly unfolded it. It was a pair of striped high thigh that match the skirt. Ignis laid them to the side then pulled out some shear white panties and Prompto smiled as he took them. He slipped them on under the skirt then adjusted himself.

“Ignis.” Prompto called and lifted his skirt. He blushed wiggling his hips. “Do they look cute?”

Ignis’s face finally went blood red and he quickly went back to looking through the bag and whispered. “Adorable.”

Prompto almost didn’t hear, but smiled as he dropped his skirt and slipped the thigh highs on. They went up to underneath the skirt and fit snug on his thighs. They weren’t too tight though.

“Ignis.” Prompto said again. He noticed Ignis swallowing hard before looking back over to him. “Does my underwear show when I do this?” Prompto had bend over as if he was picking something up. He could feel the back of his skirt rising up and his panties tightening a bit. “I just don’t want to give people a show if I drop something.”

            Ignis stared for a moment before he straightened his glasses and went back to the going through the bag. “It would be best if Noctis picks up anything you drop.”

Prompto nodded raising back up. He looked down at Ignis’s bulged sweat pants. He felt his own blush deepen. “Um…did you find a shirt?”

            Ignis sighed, giving up to pretending that there was anything in the empty bag. “No.”

Prompto hummed. “Could I… look through the closet?”

“Of course.” Ignis said. “You can wear whatever you like in there.”

Prompto went into the walk-in closet. The left side was Gladio’s, the right side was Ignis’s and Noctis’s was at the very end. Prompto went Noctis’s clothes, going through them carefully. It was pretty much his everyday casual wear. He pursed his lips and looked over at Ignis’s clothes. He ran his fingers over the organized shirts to the section of whites ones. He picked one up and held to it to his own body. It seemed shorter compared to the other shirts and still new looking. Then again all of Ignis’s clothes looked brand new. Prompto slipped it on and buttoned it up. It was skin tight on him and he wondered if Ignis could even fit in this shirt.

            Prompto looked down at himself. The shirt was thin enough he could make out a bit of his skin tone and even his nipples. He could also see faint white lines throughout the shirt. Plus it only over lapped the first set of buttons on the skirt and the sleeves fit him nicely. He walked out of the closet fidgeting with the end of his skirt.

“What do you think?” He ask softly.

Ignis was quiet for a moment with his lips parted. “Breathe taking.” He finally whispered.

            Ignis moved closer to fix Prompto’s collar then he rubbed his hand over Prompto’s shoulders. Ignis eyed him over as his hand moved down rubbing Prompto’s chest, then his sides and stopping at his waist. Prompto felt his face heating up again as he looked down. There was a wet spot forming on the sweatpants from Ignis’s erection.

“Sorry.” Prompto mumbled.

“No need. I quite enjoy watching you in a skirt.” Ignis chuckled. His slid a little slowly making their way to Prompto’s ass as Ignis moved closer.

“Iggy…” Prompto whimpered.

“Apologies.” Ignis pulled away all at once.

Prompto shook his. “No it’s okay… just maybe later?”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Ignis said backing away. “I’m there is some use for that shirt. Noctis ruined it when he decided to do my laundry one day. Putting it in the dryer caused it to shrink along with several other of my shirts. He managed to sneak this one back into the closet before I noticed.”

Prompto laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t throw it out.”

“I’m tempted every time I see it, but I threw all the other ones out and seeing that shirt reminds me how hard Noctis tries to help out. I could bare to depart with it yet.”  

            The bedroom door swung open and Noctis walked in with a pleased grin, but froze mid step when his eyes landed on Prompto. Gladio grunted, bumping into Noctis, but he stopped to stare too. Prompto gave them a smile and spun around, making the skirt flare out.

“What do you guys think?” Prompto asked.

“I _think_ my boner is back.” Noctis said with a smile. “You look hot, Prom.”

“Yeah?” Prompto mumbled fidgeting in place. Noctis walked up to him to hug him around the waist and Prompto gripped Noctis’s shoulders.

“Always.” Noctis said before giving Prompto a deep kiss.

            When they pulled a part, Prompto did a little wiggle and smiled. “I like wearing them. Skirts I mean. Is that weird?”

“Nah.” Noctis shook his head. “You want to buy some? We have to take you clothes shopping anyways.”

Prompto nodded with a smile. “A-and some more panties. Like the ones I’m wearing now.” He dropped his head a little. “Are you sure it’s not weird? That I like wearing girls clothes? I mean I’m a guy… but I…”

“If you like it, then there’s nothing wrong with it.” Noctis said. Prompto gave him a big smile and kissed him.

“What are you wearing today?”

Noctis hummed. “Should I go causal or should I go sexy? Tough choice.”

“You’re always sexy though.” Prompto said.

“True, but next you… damn you’re hard to compete with.”

“Stop.” Prompto laughed.

            “You know we have to go with them is Noctis decides to wear shorts.” Gladio said.

Ignis gave a sigh. “Indeed.”

Prompto and Noctis gave each other mischievous grins. Noctis pecked Prompto on the lips. “I think I have just the outfit.”

 

            Prompto stepped outside taking a deep breath. It was the first time he’s been outside of the apartment since his attack and it was refreshing to say the least. Noctis walked up next him sporting a pair of black shorts with a white skull one his right side with a spiked belt and a skin tight black tank top with “I Fuck Dudes” written on it with two sticks figures in a doggy style position.

            Noctis smiled when Prompto held his hand and they walked to the car with Gladio and Ignis close behind. They slipped into the back seat as Ignis got in the driver seat and Gladio got up front with him. As the headed down the road, Prompto laid his head on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head. The closer they got to the clinic the more fear clawed its way into Prompto’s mind. Noctis noticed Prompto’s leg starting to shake so he did the only thing that came to mind. He started making out with Prompto. To try and distract him. Which seemed to work well enough because before he knew it, Ignis was parking the car.

            Prompto took a deep breath and they stepped out of the car. Ignis and Gladio led the way with Prompto holding onto Noctis’s hand, but walking behind him. They entered the building and Noctis took the lead up to the receptionist. Prompto didn’t pay attention as Noctis signed them both in and then they were sitting down. His whole body was beginning to shake. He looked at the floor. At the white platform shoes that Noctis let him borrow. Noctis had leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his neck making him shiver. Prompto looked over at him to find him smiling.

            “Deep breathes okay?”

Prompto nodded and focused on his breathing as they continued to wait.

            “Prompto Argentum.” A nurse called. Prompto looked up, then at Noctis who nodded. Prompto slowly stood up and walked over to her. He looked back at Noctis one more time then headed into the hallway. He walked into the room and sat down at one of the chairs. He didn’t want to sit on the exam table again. Prompto started fiddling in his chair as he waited. Soon though the doctor came in and sat in her seat across from him holding a manila folder.

“Mr. Argentum. How are you today?” She asked with a smile.

It calmed him a bit because she seem overly delighted. “I-I’m okay. Nervous.”

“That’s understandable.” She said with a nod. She opened the folder. “Why don’t we put your nervousness to rest then? All of your tests results came back negative. You’re clean.”

Prompto let out a short gasp. “Seriously?”

            “Yes, however I do recommend coming back in three months to be tested again just to be on the safe side. Now, have you been eating better? I know last time you were here you were have difficulties that led you to being underweight.”

“Yes. My friends are making sure I get four meals a day.”

“That’s good to hear.” She said and closed the folder. She stood up and walked to one of the cabinets to pull out a small baggy from inside. She handed it over to him along with the folder with his results before sitting back down. “There are condoms and lube inside along with some pamphlets on safe sex that I want you to read over. You also need to see your regular doctor for a check-up soon. And remember even if you’re giving oral, you should use a condom.”

“Would be okay if I stick with one partner, and they’ve been tested too, if we don’t use a condom?” Prompto asked.

“That’s a personal decision. If you trust them and feel safe with doing it, it’s up to you. I can only warn you of the dangers and provide knowledge on how to prevent getting an STD.”

Prompto nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled back stood up so he followed suit and shook her hand. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Okay, you have good day now.” She said.

            Prompto was led back to the waiting room were Ignis and Gladio were sitting. Noctis must have been called back because he wasn’t sitting out there. Both Ignis and Gladio stood up when he walked up to them. Prompto felt the warm tears running down his face as he gave them both a hug. They both quickly wrapped their arms around him.

“I’m okay.” He sniffled. “I didn’t get anything. I’m clean.”

They both let out deep breaths and hugged him tighter before they let go. Ignis patted his cheek. “I’m glad to hear you’re healthy.”

“Me too.” Prompto said with a smile.

            The door opened up again and Noctis came through. When he saw Prompto he ran up to him and hugged him. “You’re results?”

“Clean.” Prompto mumble into Noctis’s shirt.

Noctis pulled away with a big waving his folder in the air. “Time to celebrate!”

“I take it you had negative results as well.” Ignis said.

“Yep.” Noctis smirked and grabbed Prompto’s hand. “How about we get some lunch? I’m starving.”

Prompto nodded. “Lunch sounds good.”

 

            Ignis made no complaint and drove them to a nearby restaurant. They sat down at a booth and started looking over the menu. Prompto was reading over one of the specials when he felt Noctis place a hand on his thigh. He looked over without turning his head and saw Noctis smirking. Prompto bit his lip as Noctis slipped his hand higher, going under the skirt. Prompto was so glad he was by the window with Noctis blocking him from the other patrons’ view. Prompto wiggled his hips as Noctis moved his up more lifting his skirt up. Noctis turned his head, then leaned over to whisper in to Prompto’s ear.

            “You’d look sexy without that skirt on. We should get you a garter belt for you to wear around the apartment.”

Prompto shivered at the thought. His cock twitched and he tried hold back a moan, but he let a small noise. Ignis dropped his menu and glared at Noctis. “I will switch you and Gladio around.”

Noctis smirked. “Gladio would just end up finger fucking him while we eat.”

“Noct.” Prompto whined covering his face.

Noctis chuckled moving his hand back down, but not removing it. “I’ll behave.”

            Prompto swallowed hard before leaning to whisper into Noctis’s ear. “When we get home… could you…give me a blow job?”

Noctis turned to place a peck on Prompto’s lips. “It’ll be my pleasure. You want Iggy and Gladio to watch?”

Both men looked across at them and Prompto gave a slow nod. Noctis kissed his cheek. “If you don’t they won’t.”

“I do…and could I.,. with you too? I-Ignis can give me pointers while I do it.” Prompto mumbled, face and neck blood red.

“What are you two discussing over there that involves us?” Gladio asked.

“Oh you know the usual. Blow jobs and rough anal sex.” Noctis blurted just as the waitress came by.

“Noct!” All three shouted. He only shrugged and ordered a soda for himself and water for Prompto since he was too embarrassed to speak.

           

            Prompto had ordered a platter that had three different types of wrapped sausage with three different types of sauces. When he got it he didn’t expect the sausages to be so… big. He shrugged and started on his meal. He dipped the first sausage in the white sauce and slipped it into his mouth. The taste was amazing. The sausage was spicy and the sauce was cooling with a slight tanginess. He let out a low moan as he enjoyed the taste. He went to take another bite when he realized that Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were staring at him with blushed cheeks.

“What?” He asked. When he didn’t get answer he just dipped the sausage again and opened his mouth. He was in the process of taking another bite he heard Noctis take a deep breath, he looked over. He blinked and realized why he was being stared at.

            Prompto closed his eyes and let out a low moan as he pushed the sausage deeper. “It’s so good.” He moaned after swallowing.

“Perhaps you should use a fork and knife.” Ignis said.

“Why?” Prompto asked innocently.

“Prom…you’re going to give the whole restaurant boners.” Gladio whispered.

Prompto took a moment a realized that there were several guys watching him. He quickly looked down and dropped his food on his plate. He groaned. “I was just trying to tease Noct.”

Gladio chuckled. “You teased more than him. Not that we didn’t appreciate it.”

“I cannot wait to watch you suck Gladio’s dick.” Noctis said just as the waitress had come back.

“Just checking how the food is.” She said with blushed cheeks.

Prompto wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He was never coming back to this place for the rest of his life.

 

            Lunch passed by quickly and during the drive home Noctis couldn’t keep his hands off of Prompto. Noctis had latched his lips onto Prompto’s neck and slipped his hand into the skirt. Prompto moaned as Noctis worked his cock to life. Gladio had turned in his seat to watch the display. Noctis smirked noticing Gladio now watching. With his free hand, Noctis pushed Prompto’s legs open and lifted the skirt up. Gladio gave a low moan.

“Sit correctly Gladio.” Ignis snapped.

“Just because you can’t watch…” Gladio grumbled turning back around.

“Oh hush, we’re almost home. Noctis, do be nice to Prompto until then.”

Noctis huffed. “Fine.”

            Being nice was Noctis dropping Prompto’s skirt back down and continuing the hand job anyways. When Ignis parked the car, Prompto walked practically glued to Noctis’s back to hide his erection. And when they got inside the apartment, Noctis pulled Prompto down the hallway and to the bedroom where he pushed Prompto onto the bed. Noctis climbed over him and gave him a kiss before sliding his shirt up. Noctis moved to suck on one of his nipples making Prompto moan out. Prompto gripped Noctis’s hair as his nipple was sucked and bit.

            Noctis moved away only to give the same treatment to the other nipple. Prompto was gasping as Noctis started moving down his body, pressing kisses all over his stomach. Prompto turned his head and spotted Gladio sitting in a chair that he must have brought in. Ignis was in his lap watching closely. Gladio was palming Ignis through his pants.

            As Noctis moved lower, Prompto lifted his arm over his head to give Gladio and Ignis a full view of his body. Noctis moved down more flipping the skirt up showing off Prompto’s erection. Noctis placed a kiss on it and gave it a lick making Prompto shiver. Noctis smirked and pulled the panties down just enough that Prompto’s cock was freed.

            Noctis grabbed Prompto’s cock and gave him a few strokes. “You okay Prompto?”

“Yeah…” He gasped out spreading his legs a little more.

“I’m going to start now, okay.”

“Please.” Prompto begged.

            Prompto gasped feeling Noctis swirl his tongue over the tip of his erection. His cock twitched and Noctis chuckled before taking Prompto into his mouth. Prompto moaned out at the wet heat around his cock. He gripped onto the sheets as he felt Noctis take him to the hilt and stayed for a moment before he began bobbing his head. Prompto let out moans and heavy breaths as Noctis used his lips and tongue.

            Prompto looked over to find Ignis no longer wearing pants and was sitting spread legged over Gladio’s thighs as his own erection was being stroked. Ignis moaned as turned his head in order to claim a kiss from Gladio. Ignis pulled away and got up only to grab something from the nightstand as Gladio unbuckled his pants and slid them down to his thighs letting his hard cock spring out. Ignis had squeezed some lube into his hand before handing the tube to Gladio.

            Prompto gasped feeling Noctis rubbing a finger around his hole. Prompto relaxed his body and allowed Noctis to slip his wet finger in. How did it get wet? Prompto didn’t care. He was too busy concentrating on Noctis’s mouth and now his finger. Prompto groaned as he felt more pressure. Noctis was adding a second finger and started thrusting them. Prompto reached down and grabbed Noctis’s hair as he sucked harder.

“Noct. I…” He cried out. Noctis moved his fingers deeper and Prompto saw stars. His back arched and his hips thrusted up into Noctis’s mouth.

            Noctis moaned around Prompto’s cock as he came and Noctis sucked every last bit of come before swallowing. He slowly slid off climbing over Prompto’s shaky sweaty body. Prompto was trying to catch his breath when Noctis started kissing him. He moaned tasting some saltiness on Noctis’s tongue.

            “Harder Gladio.” Ignis ordered. Prompto and Noctis looked over as Ignis sat on Gladio’s as he was pounded into. Ignis was stroking himself as Gladio held his hips in place.

“Ignis like’s it rough whether he’s giving or taking.” Noctis chuckled. He slowly slipped his fingers out of Prompto’s body and making him whimper. “What, liked my fingers in you?”

            Prompto nodded still too dazed to speak. Noctis leaned down to bite his ear. “Good. I can’t wait to put my dick in and show you what it’s like to really be full.”

“Fuck.” Ignis grunted, shooting his come out onto the floor.

Gladio stilled and relaxed in the chair catching his breath. “Finally.”

Noctis laughed. “What’s wrong big guy? Can’t keep up?”

“Came like five minutes ago.” Gladio groaned. “Do you know hoard it is to keep it up that long after wards?”

“I don’t have that problem old man.” Noctis snorted.

“Watch it.” Gladio glared. “You and both know I have great stamina.”

“Except when it come Iggy riding you. You just can’t stop yourself.” Noctis said.

“There’s nothing hotter than Iggy riding me.” Gladio placing a kiss on Ignis’s shoulder.

            Ignis slowly slipped off of Gladio’s softening cock and stretched out. Prompto watched as come leaked down Ignis’s thighs. Ignis placed a hand on his hip. “I’m taking a shower.”

Prompto nodded and let out a long yawn.

“Wait up, Iggy, I’ll hope in with you.” Noctis said standing up. “Let me Prompto changed first.”

“Very well.” Ignis said walking out of the room. “Meet me in there.”

“What about you?” Prompto asked tugging at Noctis’s pants. “I can do the same for you.”

“Don’t worry about, Ignis will take care of me. Why don’t you get some sleep?” Noctis said.

“But I want to.” Prompto said and let out another yawn.

Noctis chuckled. “Next time. I promise, but you really need to get some sleep, Prom.”

“M’kay.” Prompto mumbled.

            Noctis grabbed some clean boxers and one of Gladio’s shirts. Prompto laid there feeling like jelly as Noctis carefully stripped him down then slipped the boxers up to his hips. He was forced to sit up to put on a shirt, but after that he was allowed to lay back down again. Gladio helped Prompto get rearranged on the bed and Noctis covered him up before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

            “Are you okay?” Noctis asked

“I’m great.” Prompto mumbled with a smile. “That was…amazing. Thank you Noct.”

“Any time.” Noctis said. “Get some rest.”

Prompto nodded closing his eyes. He could hear the shower turn on just as the blankets moved again. He could feel Gladio slipping in under the blankets before pulling Prompto into a loose hug. Prompto laid his head on Gladio’s chest listening to his heart beat.

            The last thing he remembered before finally drifting of was Noctis climbing into to bed, giving his neck a kiss and mumbling something. Prompto couldn’t make out what that or he just couldn’t remember. He was too busy enjoying the beginnings of the first peaceful dream he’s had in a long time.


	7. Good Touch, Bad Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this chapter took me forever to write out. I ended up changing one scene twice and another scene three times XD  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter Word count: 5349

            Prompto bit his lip looking out of the car window as they pulled up to the mall. He looked over at Noctis who was focusing on parking the car. Prompto fidgeted in his seat looking back down at his pale legs. They didn’t have any casual skirts for him to wear today so he snatched a pair of Noctis’s black and grey plaid shorts. Which he matched with a grey V-neck shirt, black knee high socks and some boots.

            Noctis was wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. It was almost weird for him to see Noctis dressed so casually. Noctis had cut off the engine and smiled at Prompto.

“Ready?”

Prompto gave him a short nod and reached for the door handle, but Noctis gripped his knee.

            “What’s wrong?”

Prompto sighed sitting back in the seat. “I’m just a little nervous. Going out in public like this. What if somebody tries to do something because I’m wearing women’s clothes?” Prompto mumbled.

“Hey, if anybody messes with you, I’ll beat the shit out of them.” Noctis said gripping Prompto’s knee tighter. “Would you feel more comfortable if Gladio and Iggy were here?”

“No, it’s okay. They need to get some sleep.” Prompto said. He reached down and grabbed Noctis’s hand. “You’re all I need today.”

            Noctis smiled and leaned over placing a long soft kiss on Prompto’s lips. They split apart only to get of the car and when Noctis made his way around, Prompto reached to hold his hand. Prompto’s nervousness didn’t fade away, but he felt grounded holding Noctis’s hand. He was led inside taking in the noise of the busy food court and nearby stores. It had been a while since he’d been to the Mall of Insomnia.

            They made their way to the first set of stores and Noctis walked into the first one they came by. He smiled as he walked towards the back wall. There were mannequins wearing shorts and some with skirts. Prompto looked around at the wall. Nothing was really catching his eye. Many of the skirts were pink with simple designs and many of them were longer than what he was looking for too. This store was a no go.

            Two stores and a pretzel break later, the two made their way inside a punk themed store with rock bands shirts and posters. Prompto immediately spotted a skirt hanging from rack and went straight to it. He lifted it up and looked it over for a moment. It was black and white plaid, with two belt designs on the waist. He placed it against his body to find that it was shorter than the shorts he was wearing. His smile dropped when he saw how much it was.

“You should try it on.” Noctis said behind him. He spun around and found Noctis holding up two more skirts. One was a metallic silver and the other a pastel purple. “These too.”

“This is kind of expensive.” Prompto mumbled.

“Hey what did I say when we left this morning?” Noctis asked stepping closer. Prompto looked away for a moment, but Noctis rubbed his cheek bringing his attention back. 

            “Don’t worry about the price.” Prompto said.

“Right, don’t worry. Ignis gave me a spending limit and trust me, we’re far from breaking it. I’ll keep an on the price you just keep an eye on things you like.”

“But—”

“Keep arguing and I’ll have Iggy spank you.” Noctis teased. “The dressing room is back this way.”

Prompto smiled as he was practically dragged to the back where the fitting room was and on the way, Noctis grabbed a few shirts for him to try on as well.

            Noctis waited outside as Prompto tried on the first skirt and he changed into the white shirt with the skull on it. He opened the door from Noctis and gave a spin earning a whistle in return. He didn’t think he’d like the metallic skirt, but once he put it on and looked at himself in the mirror he knew he had to have it. The pastel purple wasn’t his thing, but Noctis simplly replaced it with a blue one. It was cute and Noctis really liked it, so Prompto agreed to get it. Prompto ended up getting two more skirts and three shirts from the store. As soon as they walked out, Noctis was dragging him into the next one.

 

            They ended up making a trip to the car to drop of the bags they had accumulated. Prompto assured that he had enough clothes. Ten skirts, five shorts, two pairs of pants, and eight shirts was more pretty much a better wardrobe than what he use to have living with his parents. Noctis insisted that Prompto needed shoes now and some underwear too.

            Going back inside seemed daunting. Prompto was already tired and he knew Noctis had to have been exhausted after working all night only to come home and take Promptos shopping. He had to thank Noctis majorly for this. Prompto spotted the specialty store before they were even heading for it. He squeezed Noctis’s hand tighter as they got closer and his face heated as they walked into the lingerie store. Noctis went straight for the sheer panties like the one Prompto wore a couple of days before and quite liked. Prompto’s let his fingers slip for Noctis’s hand as something else caught his eye.

            Prompto walked to the other wall where a mannequin sat with a lingerie piece on. It was a white thong with a sheer skirt piece with a garter attached to some white stockings. The top piece was a sheer bra with intricate white designs around the breast area.

            “Do you need help with anything?” A woman came up to him with a forced half smile.

Prompto swallowed hard with a nod as he pointed at the mannequin. “Um this set please.”

“What’s her size?” She asked.

“Um…” Prompto mumbled his face turned bright red.

“Match the size to these. With a small bra size” Noctis’s voice startled Prompto, making him flinch.

            Noctis had walked up beside them, handing a pair of panties over to the lady. She eyed them both, in particularly at Prompto. She handed the panties back and walked away asking them to wait a moment. Prompto fiddled with his fingers as Noctis nudged him with his elbow.

“Anything else you like? Trust me I’ll be happy to see you in anything from here.”

Prompto found his smile again. He looked around spotting a black laced up corset set with a matching thong, garter belt and stockings. Next to it was a yellow and black set that was similar but it had a chocobo tail attachment. Prompto blushed as he pointed to them.

“Which one?” Noctis asked.

“B-both.” Prompto whispered.

Noctis leaned in. “You should get a butt plug instead of the attachment.”

“Noct!” Prompto whined earning him a hearty laugh.

            When they stepped out of the store, Prompto had a full set of panties, three lingerie sets, and several pairs of stockings. Noctis ended up buying himself something special. After that they went shoe shopping. Prompto found a few pairs of boots and platforms shoes that matched his outfits. He also managed to buy a pair of running shoes for exercising with Gladio. They found that exercise helped Prompto get his mind off of things and also helped him build his muscle back up.

            “You want to grab something to eat before we leave?” Noctis asked with a yawn.

“We can head home now.” Prompto said. “So you can get some sleep.”

Noctis waved his hand. “I’ll be fine. If you’re hungry, let’s go ahead and get something here.”

Prompto smiled as he was led to the food court where he sat down at a table while Noctis ordered them burgers. When he came back, he sat across from Prompto. Prompto gave him a smile and before they started eating, he gently rubbed his foot on Noctis’s leg. Noctis smiled back as he returned the favor.

            Noctis had taken a few bites when he noticed that Prompto wasn’t eating, but staring at him instead. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a paper towel. “Something wrong?”

“I was just wondering.” Prompto started fidgeting with his hands. “Could I… could I start working at the club again?”

Noctis stared at Prompto wide eyed. “Are you sure?”

Prompto nodded. “I liked it. Working with you and Ignis. A-and Gladio too of course. What I’m trying to say is, I liked my job and I don’t want to feel like I can’t work there anymore just because it’s a sexualized work place. I’ve given up enough to those men, I don’t want to give up anymore.”

            Noctis’s warm hand gripped Prompto’s and they stared at each other. Noctis leaned over the table, not caring that they were out in public, and kissed Prompto on the lips. Nothing deep or overly passionate, but soft and loving. When they parted, Noctis patted Prompto’s cheek and he sat back down.

“I see no problem with you coming back, if that’s what you really want.” Noctis said.

“It is.” Prompto said nodding. “I want to start back tonight.”

“Tonight?” Noctis froze. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

            When Noctis and Prompto returned home, they had to make two trips to get everything inside the apartment. Noctis piled the bags in the living room while Prompto tried to keep them neat, and when he tried to take his clothes out Noctis just pulled him away. Walking down the hallway, Noctis yawned loudly as he led Prompto inside the bedroom where Ignis and Gladio were cuddling under the sheets. Noctis only let go of Prompto to lift the end of the blanket to climb underneath. Prompto just watched as the lump moved up to crawl over Gladio’s body making him groan and shift to accommodate the new body. Noctis ended up lying flat on top of Gladio’s body. Prompto laughed quietly.

            “Prompto, are you joining us?” Ignis asked, but his voice was muffled by the sheets.

“Y-yeah.” Prompto whispered and mimicked what Noctis had done only he didn’t climb on Ignis as he made his way up. He was going to Ignis’s free side, but was guided to lay in between Gladio and Ignis. Ignis pulled Prompto into a hug while also pushing him into Gladio’s body. Noctis reached over to grab Prompto’s hand and Gladio pressed his leg up against Prompto’s own.

            Prompto’s body relaxed from the warmth and comfort. Noctis mumbled something about waking them up, but Prompto wasn’t aware of what he said exactly, only Ignis’s hand rubbing his back.

 

 

            Prompto did not expect to be woken up like this. As he was waking up, he thought the apartment was shaking, but once he opened his eyes he realized is wasn’t the complex that was shaking. The bed was. And there was moaning. Prompto shifted and found instead of a pillow, his head and the upper half of his body was lying right on top of Ignis. Prompto shifted feeling a hand on his back move in gentle circles as he turned his head. Inches away from him Noctis was on his back clenching the bed sheets with his legs spread in the air and hooked onto Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio had one hand holding Noctis’s thigh while the other held Noctis’s free hand. Gladio’s thrusts were fast and hard making Noctis moan loudly with abandon.

            Prompto slowly sat up and the hand on his back rested now on his hip. Ignis was enjoying the show, but a new interest seemed to distract him. Prompto’s focus was locked on the way Gladio’s cock was sliding in and out of Noctis, so he didn’t quite notice right away that Ignis was now staring at him instead. Not until Ignis’s hand moved to tickle his stomach. Prompto let out a small giggle as he finally looked at Ignis and he shivered. Ignis’s warm hand was rubbing just over Prompto’s hardening cock, but not quite touching him. He let out a soft moan and Ignis gave him a smirk.

            When Ignis pulled away, Prompto got goosebumps and missed the teasing feeling. Ignis held onto Prompto’s hips as he shifted himself so his back was against the headboard. He guided Prompto up a little more forcing him to straddle Ignis’s hips. When he did he felt the full blown erection Ignis was sporting. He looked down at the bulged boxers then up at Ignis who was now smirking.

            With one hand Ignis started rubbing Prompto’s stomach under his shirt and the other hand rubbed his thigh. Prompto let out a heavy breath as the shorts he had on began to tighten.

“Is this okay?” Ignis asked. Prompto quickly nodded and the next thing he knew his shorts were pulled down to his thighs letting his half-hard cock bounce freely. Ignis lifted the shirt up to Prompto’s lips and ordered him to hold it. So Prompto took his shirt into his mouth and Ignis moved in latching his lips onto Prompto’s nipple. Prompto let out a soft whimper that was drowned by Noctis’s moan.

            Prompto rubbed his fingers through Ignis’s hair as his nipples were played with. Despite the vigorous bed shaking going on, Ignis managed to gracefully lift Prompto up and turn them around to lay him down on his back. Ignis took Prompto’s shirt and pulled it off then took off Prompto’s shorts leaving him completely nude. His face grew red feeling so exposed under Ignis’s careful eye. Ignis rubbed two fingers down from Prompto chest to his navel with a hum.

            “You’re looking healthier now that you’ve gained a little weight.” He said grazing his fingers over Prompto’s flat stomach, tickling him. Prompto let out a shy giggle. “You look delightful like this. It make me want to taste you.”

Ignis glanced at Noctis who was too busy enjoying Gladio’s hard thrusts to even notice them. Prompto followed his gaze just as Noctis dropped his legs and lifted his hips. Prompto turned his head back and found Ignis starring down at him with a small smile.

“Iggy?”

“Can I have a taste of you, Prompto?” Ignis asked, rubbing his thigh.

“A taste?” Prompto asked.

            Ignis nodded. He lifted both of Prompto legs up and ordered him to hold his knees up. Prompto did what he was told, bending his body and pulling his knees close to his chest. Ignis adjusted Prompto’s legs so he was opened up wide and his feet pointed up towards the ceiling. Prompto flinched feeling something pressing against his hole.

“I want to taste you here.” Ignis said with a smile. “May I?”

            Prompto face down to his shoulder burned and he buried his face into his knee. He gave a quite ‘okay’. Ignis lowered his body down. Prompto felt Ignis stretch his butt cheeks farther apart and suddenly something warmth and wet touched his hole. He gasped as Ignis began licking him. His breathing grew heavier, his muscles tensed in his legs, and his toes began to curl as Ignis flickered his tongue. His ass felt wet and hot and he began whimpering out with teary eyes. Prompto’s cock twitched and precome dripped from the tip onto his chest.

            Ignis moved away only to lift Prompto up more so he was practically on his shoulders with Ignis holding him. Ignis slipped his tongue inside and Prompto moaned out feeling the warmth wiggling inside him. More precome dripped from Prompto’s cock and onto his cheek. He watched for a moment as his cock twitched just over his face.

            “Fuck!” Noctis yelled out, come shooting up over his stomach. Gladio chuckled as he slowed his thrusts and pulled out. Gladio moved them around so Noctis was on his hands and knees with Gladio now standing bedside the bed thrusting back inside him. Noctis grunted clenching the sheets.

“What, run out of stamina, _Princess?_ ” Gladio laughed. Noctis sent him a glare before tightening up, making Gladio grunt.  Noctis smirked then turned his attention to his other two lovers. Prompto was curled up with Ignis behind him on his knees. Ignis’s face was buried between Prompto’s butt cheeks with his fingers making their way to join his tongue.

            Come dripped from Prompto’s cock onto his own face mixing with his sweat, both shining against his red face. Noctis reached out and carefully grabbed Prompto’s cock. He squeezed the tip making more come drip onto Prompto’s lips. He moaned and Noctis watched as the come beads between his opened lips. Noctis continued stoking Prompto’s cock just as Gladio finished inside him. Gladio pulled out and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard.

            “Prompto.” Noctis said moving closer. Prompto gasped feeling the fingers continuing to play with him, but then whimpered when Noctis’s tongue flicked his tip.

Gladio groaned behind them and started rubbing Prompto’s head. “Ever tried licking yourself? You’re flexible enough to do it.”

Noctis moaned rubbing his tongue over Prompto’s veiny cock. Prompto swallowed hard as the thought processed slowly. He was too overwhelmed at the moment with Ignis’s tongue moving inside his body along with two fingers that were rubbing over his sweet spot. Add that to Noctis’s amazing tongue was almost too much.

            When his brain did process Gladio’s words he finally slipped his tongue out and at first met Noctis’s. Noctis played along with him for a moment flicking at Prompto’s before he started licking the reddening cock again. It was a weird sensation for Prompto to be licking the tip of his own cock. His come tasted salty and his tip was hot. He swirled his tongue around it making himself twitch before he slipped his tip into his mouth. He gave it a suck before dropping his head back onto the pillow to moan out.

            Noctis took over sucking Prompto’s cock even at the weird angle he was at. Prompto dug his nails into his the back of his knees and cried out as his whole body tensed up. Ignis pulled away only to lick Prompto up his tainted and over his balls. Prompto felt Noctis sucking everything he had to give before he pulled away. He worked on catching his breath as Ignis carefully lowered his body back down to the bed. All the while, Noctis had leaned over to kiss Prompto.

            Prompto groaned as Noctis slipped his tongue in along with a glob of semen making them both moan. They continued to make out as soft hands started rubbing Prompto’s legs and back. Noctis slowly pulled away, pecking at Prompto’s cheeks and neck. Ignis started place soft feather kisses along one leg as another set of lips, Gladio, placed soft kisses on his other leg.

             Prompto giggled from the soft touches until Ignis finally pulled away and place a long soft kiss on his lips. He stood up patting Gladio’s back.

“It’s time to get ready for work. We’ll need to take a quick shower tonight.” Ignis said.

Prompto looked to Noctis who smiled with a nod. “Prom wants to come back to work tonight.”

Both Gladio and Ignis froze, staring at Prompto who squirmed under their gaze. “I-if you don’t want me to, then I can stay here.”

“If that is what you really want.” Ignis said. “Then I have no objections.”

“Noctis and I already talked about it.” Prompto mumbled playing with his fingers. “I would like to come back.”

“Well then I won’t say no.” Ignis said. “The shower might be too small for all of us. We’ll need to take turns.”

“Prom and I will shower when we get to the club.” Noctis said. “Besides Gladio needs to take care of you. We’ll just wipe down with a rag for now.”

“Very well then. Gladio.” Ignis said with a wave. Gladio gave Prompto a peck on the cheek before following after Ignis out of the room.

Noctis smiled up at Prompto. “Which outfit are you going to tease them with tonight?” 

 

 

            When Ignis and Gladio stepped out of the shower they were both greeted at the sight of Prompto wearing a pleated yellow mini skirt with a white tank top. On the sides of his tank top were yellow ribbons tied into bows. He also wore white stockings, with bright yellow chocobos on the sides, attached to a garter belt with yellow ribbons and white boots to go with the outfit. A tuff of his blonde hair was pulled back by a chocobo pin. Prompto fidgeted.

“Do you like it?” Prompto asked his cheeks tinted pink.

            Gladio dropped his towel and Prompto did a little twirl letting his skirt rise up showing off his yellow shear panties. When Prompto stopped Gladio was standing right in front of him completely naked and smiling. Gladio pressed a kiss on Prompto’s lips and gripped his hips. Noctis walked up to hug Prompto from behind. He was wearing white shorts with chains attached with a black shirt sporting a small sequined cock on the lower right. Gladio chuckled before giving Noctis a kiss as well. Ignis cleared his throat.

“We need to be leaving soon if were are to get there on time.”

Prompto pulled away and walked over to Ignis. He placed his hands on Ignis’s chest and reached to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ignis asked.

“Everything.”

Ignis smiled and lifted Prompto’s chin to press a kiss to his lips. He pulled away to rub Prompto’s cheeks. “Anything for you.”

Prompto’s breath caught he looked away only to be hugged by all three. He buried his face into Ignis’s chest as he was surrounded by warmth.

 

 

            They were late. Ignis tried not to be irritated by it since Prompto had been the main distraction. Not that he blamed his new lover after all Prompto was a beautiful sight to behold. Seeing him and Noctis holding hands as they walked towards the club made being late worth it. Noctis would lean over to whisper naughty things into Prompto’s ear and he would laugh with a blush. And when Noctis pressed soft kisses on Prompto’s neck, he would let out small moans.

            Prompto caught the stares of passerby’s and moved closer to Noctis who held Prompto close by his waist. Prompto shivered and looked back to see Gladio and Ignis right behind them glaring at anybody who so much as looks at them. Prompto smiled to himself as he leaned closer to Noctis.

“Next time I’m giving you the blowjob.” Prompto whispered.

Noctis smirked. “That so?”

“Yeah, and I want you to put your cock somewhere else too.”

“Oh, where?” Noctis asked.

Prompto’s face darkened. “You know where.”

“Tell me.” Noctis whispered.

“Inside me,” Prompto said guiding Noctis’s hand down to his ass. “Here.”

Noctis gave him a good squeeze and smiled. “With pleasure. And after that you can do the same for me.”

            Nyx was standing at the front of the club, leaning against the door on his phone when he noticed them walking up. He pushed off the wall and straightened up, putting his phone down.

“I was just calling you.”

“Sorry for our tardiness, we had something to take care of.” Ignis said then noticed the frown on Nyx’s face. “What is it?”

“Ardyn’s here. Said he needed to speak with you. He kind of forced his way in.” Nyx said.

“Isn’t he the one that owns the club across the street?” Prompto asked and Noctis squeezed his hand.

            Gladio and Ignis lead the way inside and Noctis followed pulling Prompto along. Nyx followed up closing the door behind him. Inside Ardyn stood by the bar talking to a glaring Aranea who was standing in front of Luna. Cindy was beside the bar with her arms crossed and glaring at him. There was also another man standing next to him with silvery blond hair and a white jacket.

“Ardyn.” Ignis snapped. “What are you doing in my establishment?”

Ardyn spun around with a smile and held out his arms. “I’m only here to talk. Maybe share a few drinks.”

“You’re not welcomed here.” Noctis said stepping forward ahead of Ignis and Gladio. “Get out.”

Ardyn smiled. “Temperamental as always. I’m expanding my business and I could use a few extra helping hands. I need some more merchandise to sell, and you have just what I need. Maybe we can make deal.”

“No deals. We already told you.” Noctis said. His face red and his fists were clenched. “I will not tell you again. Stay on your side of the road and do not come back in here.”

Ardyn kept his smile as he walked around the group. “As you wish although you’re missing out on a great opportunity.” He said and stopped as he looked at Prompto. “My, you cleaned up nicely.” Ardyn rubbed his fingers over Prompto’s cheek and reached for his skirt, but Gladio grabbed his wrist.

            Nyx pulled Prompto back as Noctis moved between him and Ardyn. Ignis had moved in to help, but was yanked back by his hair and a blade was placed at his throat.

“Ravus, stop!” Luna screamed.

“Let him go, Gladio.” Ravus ordered. Prompto whimpered seeing Ignis standing still with a knife to his throat. Gladio let Ardyn’s arm go, glaring at Ravus, but not moving any further. Instead Ardyn stepped back.

“Prompto was it?” Ardyn asked and Prompto didn’t move. Ardyn smiled and waved his hand. “Come closer.”

            When he didn’t move, Ignis hissed as the knife bit into his neck drawing blood. Prompto stepped forward and Noctis blocked his path, but Ardyn cleared his throat. Ravus yanked Ignis’s head back again earning a glare from Noctis. Prompto walked passed him to stand in front of Ardyn. His body began to shake as Ardyn looked over his body with a smile, then pulled up a chair from a nearby table sat down.

“Give me a spin.” Ardyn ordered. Prompto hesitated, but spun around nonetheless and earned a whistle. “Drop your skirt.” With shaky hands Prompto did what he was told and unbuttoned his skirt letting it drop to the floor.

            Ardyn stood up and grabbed Prompto’s waist forcing him to turn around. He pressed his against Prompto’s body, rubbing his hips forward. All this while rubbing his hands over Prompto’s thighs then up to lift the white shirt up and pinch Prompto’s light nipples. Prompto whimpered squeezing his eyes shut.

“What a nice sound.” Ardyn chuckled staring at Noctis. “I bet he makes even better sounds when he being fucked. Does he moan loud and proud or shyly with soft little squeaks?”

“Enough Ardyn!” Noctis shouted glaring at him. “Let Prompto to go.”

            A slap to Prompto’s ass and Prompto’s yelp silenced Noctis. Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s neck and held him closer. “I want to hear more.”

Prompto felt Ardyn’s hands squeeze his cheek before letting go. Just when Prompto was taking a steady breath he felt a sharp pain as Ardyn forced a finger inside his body. He let out a scream and struggled to get away, but Ardyn squeezed his neck and held him steady.

            Noctis yelled out moving forward with Gladio and Ignis quickly grabbed Ravus’s wrist pulling the blade away. Ignis elbowed Ravus in the stomach before spinning around to kick him in the face. Gladio followed with an uppercut sending Ravus back with a bloody nose.

            As Noctis got closer, Ardyn quickly tossed Prompto to the side into a nearby table and chair. Prompto grunted from them impact, but everything turned to ringing when his head hit the floor. He barely made out Noctis attacking Ardyn with kicks and punches most of which were blocked. Noctis made one good punch to Ardyn’s face just when Nyx blocked Prompto’s view. Nyx carefully picked Prompto up in his arms and carried him out of the room away from the fighting.

            Prompto didn’t want to be taken away, he wanted to help Noctis. He didn’t want any of his lovers to get hurt, but Nyx wouldn’t put him down until they reached Ignis’s office. Nyx placed Prompto on the couch and when he tried to stand up he was forced back down.

“Let them take care of Ardyn.”

“But—” Prompto started.

“They’ll be okay. Trust me. You need to stay here and out of the way. You might get hurt again.”

            Prompto stared at the door which was being guarded by Nyx at this point. Prompto would only tear his eyes away to look at the clock on the wall. Four minutes had passed. He was counting the second now. His hands fidgeting and his body flinching at every little noise.

            When the door opened up, Prompto jumped to his feet and looked right at Nyx who moved out of the way. Noctis rushed in and hugged Prompto pressing a rough kiss to his lips. Prompto could taste copper from Noctis’s split lip. When they parted, Noctis pressed his forehead to Prompto’s and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked.

“I’m fine. What about you? You’re bleeding, are you hurt?”

Noctis shook his head. “I’m fine.”

            Prompto didn’t notice Gladio and Ignis had come in until Gladio made Ignis sit down on the couch. Ignis let out a soft hum as Gladio lifted his chin to show the thin cut on his neck. Gladio went to the desk to grab some tissues and pressed them to the cut.

“Iggy…” Prompto whimpered, but receive a small smile.

“Do not worry, Prompto. It’s merely a scratch and should stop bleeding soon. Are you hurt? You took quite the fall.” Ignis said.

Prompto honestly didn’t know. His body was still shaking from adrenaline and he wasn’t really sure what was hurting and what was just tensed up. “I think I’m okay.

            Hot tears started running down Prompto’s cheeks as he stared at Ignis and Noctis was quick to pull him into a hug. “It’s okay now. We kicked them out.”

Prompto leaned into Noctis’s hold and hugged him tightly as he started crying. “I…I thought he was going to…to… kill Iggy.” Prompto sniffled.

“We weren’t going to let that happen.” Gladio said.

“He got hurt though.”

“I’m fine.” Ignis said pulling away from Gladio. The cut on his neck already stopped bleeding and he was now walking to them to stand next to Prompto and Gladio did so as well. They hugged Prompto tightly and Prompto buried his face into Noctis’s shoulder.

            “Is Luna okay?” Prompto asked. “She was freaking out a lot.”

“Ravus is Luna’s brother. She’s been trying to get him to leave Ardyn for years now.” Ignis said. “Its shame how he has lost his way.”

Prompto wiped his face and sniffled. “Why did Ardyn do this?”

“Because he’s a sadistic sick fuck.” Noctis snapped.

“Noctis.” Ignis said.

“It’s true.”

Ignis sighed with a nod. “Indeed, however that doesn’t give you the excuse to use such foul language.”

            Noctis rolled his eyes, ignoring Ignis’s scolding, before pressing a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “Are you going to be alright?”

Prompto nodded. “I really need a shower. I feel dirty now.”

“You could never be dirty, Prom.” Gladio said softly.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up.” Noctis said forcing them to break the group hug.

            “Do you want to go home, Prompto?” Ignis asked.

“No. I’m okay, really.” Prompto said.

“Very well.” Ignis said. “I’ll lay out some clothes for you. And if at any time you want to leave, just let us know.”

“Okay.” Prompto said with a nod as Noctis held him close as they walked to the back. Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto’s neck.

“I’m going to clean extra where he touched you. And after that I’ll use my tongue to make you feel good, like it should be.”

“Noct…” Prompto whined with a blush, but didn’t protest. Not that he would. All he wanted was for Noctis to make him forget about Ardyn even if it was for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo that ending may have happened too suddenly... but I had nothing else to add to this chapter so yeah.


	8. A Child's Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 6417

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it has been a few weeks since I last updated. I am so sorry! I'll try to keep up with it. But I'm also working on an omega fic with the chocobros too. That and the fact that I've literally rewritten this chapter FOUR times only to go back to my original idea made it take a while to update. My bad XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!
> 
> Also Episode Ignis was AMAZING! I loved Prompto's DLC, but damn Ignis's took it to the next level XD

            Prompto fidgeted in his seat at the table looking between Noctis’s scowl and Ignis’s typical calm demeanor. Gladio had his arms crossed staring at Noctis with a stern expression as the silence grew between the four at the kitchen table. Ignis slid Noctis’s phone forward which earned him a groan.

“I don’t see why you had to tell him in the first place.”

“I have to report anything and everything involving Ardyn to your father. I told Regis I would have you call him since you have been avoiding his phone calls for the past two months.” Ignis said.

“I’m not avoiding him.” Noctis mumbled and Gladio scoffed. “Okay fine, I am.”

Prompto wiggled in his seat before placing a hand on Noctis’s own. “Noct, do you not like your dad?”

Noctis quickly shook his head. “No, I love him. He’s just so overbearing all the time. He always wants to how I am doing and what I’m doing. If I’m eating enough, am I running the club efficiently, if I’m not over sleeping, making sure I’m not cheating on my boyfriends, do I have enough money, blah blah blah.”

“Then you should call him.” Prompto said squeezing his hands together. “I think…I think he’s just looking out for you is all. Maybe he’s just showing how much he loves you.”

            Noctis gave Prompto a small smile. “I know, Prom. Sometimes it’s just too much you know?”

“Not really.” He said softly. “My dad was never the loving type to be honest. At least not to me. He always cherished my mom and always showed her how much he loved her, but he never looked at me that way. He was stern and cold with me. I think it was because I wasn’t really his son.”

“Wait, what? Did your mom have an affair?” Noctis asked.

“Noct!” Gladio snapped, but Prompto waved him off.

“No, not at all. My parents ended up adopting me when I was about two. A few years ago they told me that my real parents… didn’t want me. It was a bad situation and they were kind of forced into it.” Prompto sighed, but smiled. “Anyways, it seemed to only make my father look down on me more. I’m not sure why he agreed to adopting me if he never loved me.”

“Prom,” Noctis said softly before pulling Prompto into a tight hug, which he gladly returned.

            They pulled apart from the hug and Noctis leaned in pressing a soft kiss on Prompto’s lips. Noctis shifted away and smiled staring into Prompto’s eyes.

“I guess I need to call my dad.” Noctis mumbled taking the phone and standing up. “It’s been a while so this is probably going to be a long call.”

Prompto nodded. “I’ll just go with Ignis to the store, if that’s alright with you, Iggy?”

“I’m always delighted to have reliable assistance at the store.” Ignis said.

“More like you don’t want us going with you.” Gladio snorted.

“Yeah, you hate it when we help out.” Noctis added.

“Dumping bags of chips and protein bars in the cart then running off to the arcade next to the store is not what I call helping.” Ignis said glaring between Noctis and Gladio. “Prompto at least sticks to my list.”

            Prompto gave them a big smile as he stood up and placed a kiss on Noctis’s cheek. “I’m going to get dressed.”

He ran down to the bedroom and went to the closet where he now shared a small section with Noctis in the back. Prompto ran his fingers over his clothes and smiled grabbing his red plaid skirt, white long sleeve shirt, red plaid tie, thigh high white socks and his black platform shoes. He took Gladio’s large shirt off tossing it to the hamper in the corner before slipping into the skirt and buttoning it.

            Noctis walked up behind him with a smile wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulling him back into a hug. Noctis hummed kissing Prompto’s neck and rubbing his hands over Prompto’s bare stomach.

“Are you playing schoolgirl today?” Noctis chuckled sliding his hand up Prompto’s thigh, lifting his skirt and fingering the white panties.

Prompto chuckled turning in Noctis’s hold. “Hand me my shirt?”

Noctis reached over to the bed and grabbed the white long sleeve shirt and handed it over. He watched as Prompto slipped it on and buttoned it up before grabbing the red plaid tie. Noctis tied it around Prompto’s collar and pulled him closer so their bodies were once again flush with each other.

            Noctis kissed Prompto slowly making him moan out, but Prompto quickly pulled back with a heated blush. “You need to call your dad.”

“Yeah, in a second.” Noctis said stepping back to admire his boyfriend then quickly walked over to the dresser. As Noctis was digging through one of the containers sitting on the dresser, Prompto sat down to slip on his thigh high socks. He had just put one of his platform shoes on when Noctis walked back to him holding a thin red clothe headband with a bow. Noctis slipped it over Prompto’s head and messed with his hair so that the headband was just resting in his hair, not really pulling his hair out of his face.

            “You look so cute.” Noctis said with a smile and Prompto blushed.

“Thank you.” Prompto mumbled and Noctis gave him another kiss. This time is was long and deep and it made Prompto want to undress again.

            Gladio cleared his throat from the doorway. “Prom, Ignis is waiting downstairs for you.”

“Party pooper.” Noctis grumbled.

“Don’t you have a phone call to make?” Gladio asked with a smirk.

Prompto chuckled as he patted Noctis’s shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah, have fun shopping with Ignis.” Noctis returned the kiss then let Prompto finish putting his shoes on.

            Prompto hurried out of the room, giving Gladio a peck on the cheek as he made his way out to meet Ignis.

“Prom,” Gladio called and he turned around. “You look amazing.”

Prompto blushed with a big smile. “Thank you!”

            When Prompto made it to the lobby he spotted Ignis standing by the front doors with his arms crossed. Prompto walked up to him and tapped his shoulder catching his attention. Ignis turned and stared at Prompto for a moment as if admiring his attire for the day.

“Is that the shirt I gave you?” Ignis asked and Prompto shook his head yes. Ignis rubbed Prompto’s cheek stepping closer. “You’ve outdone yourself with this outfit today.”

Prompto bit his lip playing with edge of his skirt. “Th-thank you.”

“Shall we?” Ignis said opening the front door. Prompto nodded and walked out with Ignis following close behind. Ignis pressed his hand on Prompto’s lower back leading him out to the car. When they got to it, Ignis opened the car door for Prompto. Prompto smiled slipping into the seat, moving his legs up allowing the skirt to raise up higher on his thighs. Prompto noticed Ignis’s eyes focused on his thighs.

            With a shy smile, Prompto rubbed his fingers over his thigh raising his skirt up enough that Ignis could get a peek of his white panties.

“Iggy?” Prompto moaned softly.

Ignis groaned leaning in to capture Prompto’s lips and squeezing his high. Prompto’s breathing hitched as Ignis’s thumb gently over his balls and his legs spread open. Ignis pulled away pulling the skirt back down.

“We’ll continue this when we get back home.” Ignis said stroking Prompto’s thigh one last time before shutting the door.

            Prompto buckled up as Ignis slipped inside and started the car. Prompto wiggled his hips in his seat and rubbed his hand over his chest rubbing his hard nipple. “Iggy?”

“Yes, dear?” Ignis asked pulling out of the parking spot, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“I was wondering if maybe you and Gladio could go on a date tonight. You know since we’re all off and Noctis has been wanting us to have a night alone.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I think we can come up with something to do for the evening.”

Prompto nodded with a big smile. “Thank you.” There was a moment of silence before Prompto spoke again. “I want to have sex with Noctis.”

“Oh?” Ignis hummed. “Is that what you really want?”

Prompto nodded wiggling his hips again. Ignis noticed the slight erection raising the skirt up a little. “I-I like it when you guys play with me down there. Prompto quickly covered his red face with his hands.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Ignis said with a smirk. “What’s your favorite? Fingers or tongue?”

Prompto shifted, his skirt lifting up more. “I really like it when Noctis uses his fingers. But when you…when you licked me I… I didn’t want you to stop.”

            The light ahead turned red so Ignis slowed to a stop and looked at Prompto making him shift some more. Ignis reached over to lift Prompto’s skirt up and pulled his panties down hooking them under his balls. Prompto let out a soft moan. Ignis gave his cock a squeeze before placing both hands on the steering wheel.

“Touch yourself.” Ignis ordered. Prompto shook, but did as he was told and gripped his cock. He rubbed a thumb over his tip. “Good, stroke yourself.”

Prompto slowly stroked himself. “Iggy…”

“Play with your balls.” Ignis ordered, pressing on the gas pedal. Prompto moaned cupping his balls and gently squeezing them. He shivered and thrusted his hips up into his fist. Prompto hummed a low moan as his legs spread wider. Ignis reached over to rub Prompto’s thigh. “If you want, after Gladio and I get home we can play with you some more. If you’re up to it. Noctis can be rather… indulgent with sex.”

            Prompto gasped as Ignis’s began rubbing slowly circles on his upper thigh. Prompto thrusted upwards. “Please, Iggy…”

“What?”

“Touch me.” Prompto whimpered.

“I am.” Ignis smirked moving his fingers to Prompto’s inner thigh.

Prompto pushed his head into the seat as he began thrusting his hips forward. He moaned out arching his back and squeezing his shut. Prompto felt the car come to a stop and Ignis quickly reached over to open dash compartment to grab a small tissue package out. Luckily it was already open and Ignis pulled out a tissue placing it over Prompto’s tip just in time as he came. Prompto moaned out shivering at the feeling of Ignis pressing the tissue over his cock. His whole body tensed up for a moment before he collapsed in his seat.

            Prompto remained slumped in his seat catching his breath until they turned into the store parking lot and found a space. He didn’t so much as move as Ignis cleaned him up and straightened up his clothes. Prompto finally came down from the sexual high and gave Ignis a small smile.

“Sorry.”

“Quite alright. I always enjoy a show.” Ignis said wrapping the soiled tissue into a clean one. “Shall we?”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah.”

 

            Ignis had an organized list based on certain areas of the store so that he could go through each aisle once and get everything as quickly as possible. However, with Prompto being there he would often read over the list and state two or three things that he was going to grab for Ignis. Before Ignis could tell him to wait, Prompto would be off going to random aisles grabbing what was on the list then hunt Ignis down. Ignis has tried telling him that he didn’t have to run all over the store, but it made Prompto smile to help out so Ignis just let him do his own thing marking off items as Prompto brings them. Prompto looked over the list and announced he would get the wine and took off.

 

            Prompto looked down each aisle until he spotted the wines.  He passed a tall woman with long brown hair as he looked over the bottles trying to find the one Ignis liked. He picked up the familiar red bottle and spun around at the same time as the woman. They both froze staring wide eyed at each other. Prompto felt his throat tighten as they continued to stare. Finally he let out a small breath.

“Mom.” Prompto whimpered, tears already filling his eyes.

The woman swallowed hard looking over him, as if she was studying a stranger in odd clothing. Perhaps she was.

            She cleared her throat. “Prompto, what are you wearing?”

Prompto felt his face heat up and he looked at the ground as he mumbled. “Clothes.”

“Girl’s clothing?” She gasped and shook her head. “I cannot believe this. I know my husband and I weren’t the perfect parents, but we did our best with you. We brought you in, gave you food, shelter, and education. We got you your camera, let you do photography and track. And yet you…you like men and dress up as a woman? How could you embarrass us this way? How could you do this to us?”

            “You?” Prompto snapped through clenched teeth. He finally looked up at her with hot tears spilling over his cheeks. “You both kicked me out because I like men. You both made it impossible for me to finish school. Neither one of you wanted me from the beginning! You should have just left me! Why didn’t you just leave me?”

“It was part of our contract and you know that.” She said shaking her head. “You should be grateful. If we hadn’t gone to Gralea for our research you would have died on the frozen streets.”

“Growing up in a home without parents most the time was better?” Prompto sniffled. “I was always alone! Always hungry and scared! Until I learned how to take care of myself. You didn’t raise me, I raised myself.”

            Prompto’s eyes caught nearby customers staring at the commotion and one in particular as he was walking up. Prompto took a step back as his father, standing squared shoulder glaring daggers at Prompto as he came closer. He walked up to Prompto’s mother and stopped, still glaring at Prompto.

“How dare you speak to your mother that way, after everything she has done for you!” His father snapped. “Look at you, dressed like a slut. It’s not bad enough that you indulge in perversions with men, but you have to pretend to be a woman, too? You disgust me.”

Prompto let out a soft whimper squeezing his eyes shut, but then he snapped them right back open glaring at his father. “I’ve always disgusted you. Even as a child you never gave me the light of day. You found a reason to kick me out and you took it. It didn’t matter if I was still in school and wouldn’t have mattered if I was straight. You were looking for something to kick me out for. To get me out of your life.”

            His father’s glare turned into a sneer. “You’re right I wanted you to get out of our lives. A filthy, Niflheim homeless child of a drugged out whore, which as it turned out, seems to be genetic because that is exactly what you’ve become. We did what we could for you, but it’s just in your blood.”

“You’re wrong!” Prompto yelled.

“You’re nothing but a disgusting, crossdressing whore. I’m ashamed to have had you li-”

            “That quite enough!”

Prompto froze wide eyed. He slowly turned his head and saw Ignis walking up to stand between Prompto and his father. “Iggy…”

“Mind your own business.” Prompto’s father snapped.

“I am. Prompto is quite dear to me and I will not stand by any longer while you berate your own son in front of me. Whether or not he has blood ties to you, you were his parents and you both failed. The moment you kicked him out of your home, no, the moment you had the thought of treating a child as pure a Prompto the way you have is the moment you failed as parents.

            “Prompto is a wonderful person. He has a brilliant smile that can light up a room, an unbelievably positive attitude that many envy to have, and above all else a resolve to keep trying and to never stop getting up no matter how many times he’s fallen. I have managed to see all of these attributes that Prompto possess in the short amount of time that I’ve known him. The fact that neither one of you have not seen any of them proves that you are both blind in the eyes and the heart. Neither of you deserve Prompto.”

“Iggy…” Prompto sniffled with a small smile.

Ignis returned the smile with a nod. “Let’s finish shopping shall we? We need to get home soon. Noctis and Gladio are looking forward to some food _and_ our dates tonight.”

Prompto nodded and gave one last look to his red faced parents as Ignis placed a hand on his back to make to him walk forward. Just as Prompto was taking in a steady breath, he let out a loud yelp as he was yanked back by his hair. Prompto dropped the bottle of wine he had been holding and grabbed at the wrist above his head as was he dragged backwards.

“Prompto!” Ignis yelled. “Unhand him at once!”

            Prompto was yanked to the side to face his mother. “Apologize you ungrateful heathen.” His father yelled.

“Let me go!” Prompto cried out. He could hear nearby shoppers yelling at his father to stop, that the police were being called, but he couldn’t focus with all the yelling. He slammed his foot down onto his father’s and the grip in his hair was gone only for his father to then grab the back of his neck. Prompto tried to pull away, but was slammed into the shelf of wine. He cried out as he fell along with several wine bottles that broke on and around him.

            He could hear his mother screaming and more scuffling behind him. Prompto finally turned over in his dazed state and spotted Ignis holding both his father’s wrists. Prompto’s father was holding a broken wine bottle. They were both struggle with each other, pushing each other back until Prompto’s father took a step back a lost his balance. Ignis quickly let go and stumbled to the side as Prompto’s father fell to his back. Several male customers moved in to hold his father down only to be hit by Prompto’s mother’s purse. Two women moved in to hold her back from hitting anyone else.

            Prompto slowly sat up in the puddle of red wine as Ignis made his way over and knelt down next to him.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked.

Prompto quickly nodded and placed his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s body, holding him tightly.

 

 

 

            Prompto was sitting in the ambulance getting his arm wrapped when Gladio and Noctis pulled up in Noctis’s car. Noctis jumped out of the passenger side before it came to a complete stop earning a yell from both Gladio and Ignis. Noctis ignored them and ran straight to Prompto. When he got close enough Noctis slid to a stop and held Prompto’s face before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto sniffled with a slow nod. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

            Noctis looked over his lover find the small cuts on his arms and legs along with red welts on his neck. Half of Prompto’s shirt was stained red, but Noctis could tell it wasn’t blood. Prompto’s cheek was already starting to swell and darken slightly with a bruise along with his lip where there was a small cut.

“Who did this to you?”

“Noct,” Ignis said softly and patted his shoulder. “Why don’t you take Prompto home once he’s finished here?”

It was suggestion in more ways than one and Noctis took the hint to shut up. So instead he hopped into the ambulance to sit next to Prompto and hold his hand while the paramedic finished patching him up.

            Noctis was rubbing Prompto’s arm and kissing his shoulder all the while Ignis and Gladio stood off to the side talking to each other. Ignis adjusted his glasses and turned slightly. Noctis saw the scowl on Ignis’s face along with his fingers rubbing at his waistband where he often carries a knife. It was a nervous tick that Ignis developed a long time ago and one that Noctis knew he was going to do something. Gladio was standing with his arms crossed holding the bag of Prompto’s clothes they’d brought along. Gladio gave a curt nod and straightened up his body. They were planning something.

            The paramedic snipped the bandage and tied it off giving Prompto instructions on how to clean the cut and to set an appointment with his doctor to have it checked for infection. Prompto nodded absentmindedly which made Noctis glad that he was paying attention too. When the paramedic moved from the back, Noctis stood up as well still holding Prompto’s hand. Prompto though, stayed still looking down at then blanket covering his thighs.

“My clothes are dirty” Prompto whispered and Noctis’s grip on his hand tightened.

“May Prompto use the back for privacy to change?” Ignis asked. They both looked over to find him talking to the paramedic who nodded their head. Gladio handed the bag over to Noctis. He and Prompto climbed in and closed the doors.

            Prompto sniffled as Noctis opened the bag. “We weren’t sure what you’d want so we grabbed a couple of skirts and a pair of pants too.”

Prompto took his shirt off then let the blanket fall off so he could remove his skirt. His white panties were now stained a dark pink the way as his shirt. “Iggy’s favorite shirt is ruined.”

“We’ll take care of it. I’m sure Ignis knows a way to get rid of the stains. And he’s an expert with a sewing needle so no need to worry about the holes.” Noctis said with a smile, but Prompto only nodded.

            Noctis pulled out the baggy pants and one of Gladio’s shirts. Prompto was quickly to change into the offered clothes and they slipped out of the back together. Noctis pulled Prompto close by the waist and planted a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I think it’ll be a good night for the both of you to have some alone time.” Prompto finally looked up earning a small smile from Ignis. “Gladio and I are going to have a date night.”

“You can’t be serious! After what just happened?” Noctis snapped.

Gladio cleared his throat. “Prompto, do you want us to stay home with you tonight?”

“You guys can go.” Prompto said and squeezed Noctis’s hand. “I’d like some alone time with Noct.”

“Then it’s settled.” Ignis nodded. “We’ll be by to drop off groceries and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Are you sure Prom?” Noctis asked.

Prompto only smiled. “Take me home.”

 

 

            The drive was silent. Noctis was nervous at how quiet Prompto was being the whole way back. They still held hands, but nothing more between them. Ignis parked and Noctis hated letting go of Prompto’s hand, but when they got out Prompto was quick to clasp their hands back together. They left Ignis and Gladio to get the groceries and walked quietly to the apartment. Once inside Prompto slipped his fingers out of Noctis’s grasp.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Prompto said.

“I’ll help you.”

“No.” Prompto said quickly and Noctis seemed hurt. “I want some time to myself. Could you put on a movie for us though, for when I get out?”

“Y-yeah.” Noctis sighed. Prompto smiled and gave Noctis a long deep kiss that made him moan. 

            They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Prompto slipped away to the bathroom and closed the door. He took a deep breath and went straight to the shower turning it on. He pulled his clothes off letting them drop to the floor then bent down to the bathroom sink. He opened it up and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the box that Ignis told him about and carefully read over the instructions three times. It was his first enema and he didn’t want to make a mess.

 

            Once cleaned inside and out, Prompto wrapped himself up in a towel and peeked outside of the bathroom. He could hear a movie playing in the living room so he quickly went to the bedroom. He rewrapped his arm like he was told to do then went to the closet. He spotted the small black bag that Ignis had with club clothes inside. He went through it quickly grabbing the desired items and went to the bed. He quickly slipped into the black thong. He then slipped on the skin tight, black, spaghetti strapped, fishnet dress with intricate swirl designs on it. It was barely long enough to cover his upper thighs and even then he was pushing it down every few seconds. He put on the long black stockings next and clipped them to his dress with garter straps to not only keep them up but to keep his dress down too.

            Once he dressed, Prompto walked over to the mirror in the room and looked himself over. The bruises on his body were barely visible at the moment, but Prompto could feel them. He’ll be colorful tomorrow. With a deep breath he started for the door when he spotted the box on the dresser with Noctis’s accessories. Prompto poked through it before finding a black choker necklace with the word “Twink” in diamonds on it. Prompto chuckled to himself before tying the choker around his neck. Prompto smiled at his reflection ignoring his slightly swollen face.

            Finally Prompto walked out of the room and down the hallway to the living room where Noctis was staring off not watching the tv. He was slumped back in the couch, arms lying limp on his thighs. Prompto had a moment of panic when he realized he made Noctis upset, but quickly calmed himself. It was for the surprise. Prompto grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, which finally caught Noctis’s attention. He turned he head and his eyes widen.

            Prompto bit his lip and wiggled his hips more out fidgeting than trying to be sexy. Noctis slowly stood up and Prompto played with the hem of the dress.

“What do you think?” He ask softly.

“Fuck.” Noctis gasped out rubbing his hand down Prompto’s side.

“I asked Ignis to take Gladio out.” Prompto said pushing Noctis back until he fell onto the couch and Prompto climbed onto his lap. “I was thinking… I’ve been wanting you to take me for a while now. I thought that maybe tonight…you would?”

Noctis took a deep breath before leaning into kiss Prompto hard making him moan out. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s waist and quickly flipped them so that Prompto was lying on his back with Noctis over him. Noctis leaned over captured his lips once more while sliding his hands down Prompto’s side.

            Prompto whimpered when Noctis pulled his lips away, but then shivered feeling Noctis kissing down his neck. Prompto gripped Noctis’s hair and shoulder as his body grew hotter and his thong became tighter. Noctis moved up with a smirk.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Prompto nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged down the hallway to their room. The moment they passed through the doorway, Noctis spun around to pull Prompto into a tight embrace. They stared into each other’s eyes. Prompto shivered as he felt his lover’s warm hand slowly rubbing down his back and over his ass. He let a soft moan when Noctis gave a squeeze.

            Slowly, Noctis unclasped the garter belt as he kissed on Prompto’s neck. Once the straps were loose, Noctis started lifting the black dress up enough to uncover Prompto’s nipples. Prompto let out a soft gasp as Noctis started sucking on his chest. He slipped his fingers though the black hair as Noctis’s lips soon found their way to Prompto’s nipple. Noctis let out a pleased hum when he bit down and Prompto let out a high pitched whimper. Noctis gave the nipple one last lick before spinning them around and pushing Prompto onto the bed.

            As Prompto bounced from the landing, he let out a loud giggle. He sat up on his elbows watching as Noctis started swaying his hips slowly lifting his shirt up. He threw it to the side as he began rolling his hips and unbuttoning his pants. Prompto bit his lip watching the strip tease and wiggled his own hips a little bit. Noctis’s smirk grew as his pants dropped to the floor and he kicked them away leaving him in his tented boxers.

            Noctis walked up to the bed and Prompto quickly sat up to meet him. Prompto pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’s stomach as he gripped the boxers and slowly tugged them down. They both watched as the erection lowered with the band of the boxers until it finally slipped pass and sprang back up. A drip of white precum rolled down Noctis’s cock and Prompto hummed licking his lips.

            “Want a taste?” Noctis asked. Prompto nodded eagerly. “Well go on then.”

Prompto kissed the tip of Noctis’s cock before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Noctis let out a deep moan petting Prompto’s head. Prompto started going down further when he suddenly pulled away with a gasp. Prompto swallowed hard with a whimper and backed up on the bed. Noctis quickly sat next to him, but didn’t touch him.

“Prom? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just…their faces…I c-can’t.”

“Shh, Prom it’s okay.” Noctis said rubbing Prompto’s cheek. “If you can’t then you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Prompto sniffled. “I ju-just…”

“Hey, when you’re ready, we can try again.” Noctis said pressing a soft kiss on Prompto’s cheek. “Do you want to cuddle? Or I can make you some food and we can watch that movie.”

Prompto shook his head. “No, I…” Prompto’s cheeks darkened. “I still want to have sex.”

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded. “Please, I want this.”

            Noctis gave a short nod before leaning in and kissing Prompto’s lips. They both fell back onto the bed with Noctis crawling over Prompto. They both let out softs moans. Prompto shivered as his thong was pushed down to his thighs letting his erection out. He let out a sharp gasp into Noctis’s mouth as his cock was gripped. He thrusted his hips up as Noctis rubbed his thumb over the cockhead then slowly pumped him.

            Prompto moaned out turned his head away so Noctis moved down his neck, leaving small kisses and licked before sitting up. He patted Prompto’s thigh.

“Scoot up and spread your legs.” Noctis ordered.

            While Noctis slid to the nightstand, Prompto pulled his thong off completely, throwing it off to the side before sliding up and laying his head on the pillows. He lifted and spread his legs open. Noctis moved around and slipped right between his knees with a smile. Noctis coated his fingers with lube before dripping some over Prompto’s cock. The cold lube made Prompto flinch, but otherwise tried to stay still, waiting impatiently.

“If you need to stop, tell me okay.” Noctis said.

“I will.” Prompto whispered.

            With another nod, Noctis rubbed his first finger over Prompto’s puckered hole before slipping it in. Prompto swallowed hard feeling the somewhat odd sensation, but didn’t complain. He closed his eyes feeling the digit move in and out several times before Noctis added a second finger. Prompto hummed with a smile as Noctis not only thrusted his fingers, but also started rubbing Prompto’s aching cock.

“That feel good?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah.” Prompto moaned. “More.”

            Prompto felt Noctis slip a third finger inside and continue his ministrations until Prompto was fully relaxed. Noctis removed his fingers and grabbed the lube to coat his cock. He rubbed Prompto’s thigh catching his attention.

“Ready, Prom?” Noctis asked, caressing Prompto’s with his thumb.

“Yeah. I want to feel you inside me.” Prompto gasped out.

“Fuck.” Noctis groaned.

            He lined his cock to Prompto’s entrance and slowly pushed. Prompto hissed and tensed up to for a moment, but slowly relaxed and Noctis pushed again. His cockhead pushed through and Prompto let out a tense moan. Noctis kept pushing until he was all the way inside then stopped for a moment so they could both catch their breathes. Also so he wouldn’t ram right in and fuck Prompto hard and fast like he wanted so badly to do.

“Please,” Prompto moaned out and that was all Noctis needed.

            Noctis started his movements slowly and steady. Not too hard. Not too fast. He rubbed over Prompto’s chest, played with his nipples and cock. Anything to help him relax more. Once he did, Noctis felt the tension around his cock lighten and he was able to move more freely. Prompto threw his head back and gripped at the sheets and Noctis sped up. There were a few times that he hissed or groaned and tightened up around Noctis, so Noctis would slow down or stop to press kisses on Prompto’s neck. When Prompto relaxed again, Noctis picked up his speed.

            This happened a few times before Prompto wrapped his legs around Noctis’s hips urging him to keep going. So Noctis obliged, keeping his pace while jacking his lover off. Prompto’s soft pained whimpers had turned in loud gasping moans. Each thrust was sending them both closer to the edge. Every kiss and lick was driving Prompto crazy and Noctis was enjoying every second of it.

            Suddenly, Prompto cried out arching his back and thrusting into the air. Come shot up and arched over onto Prompto’s chest and cheek. As his body tensed up Noctis’s thrusts became short and faster. He held Prompto’s hips up as he pounded several more times before his climax finally hit sending chills throughout his body as he came inside Prompto. They both tensed up before Noctis finally fell like a ragdoll onto Prompto’s body.

            They spent the next few minutes catching their breaths before Noctis slowly pulled out and laid next to Prompto so they could cuddle.

“Are you okay?” Noctis mumbled.

“Yeah. I’m great.” Prompto sighed happily. “Although I’m already feeling sore”

“I’ll get you some medicine.” Noctis said sitting up, but Prompto grabbed his arm.

“Wait, let’s cuddle a little bit longer.” Prompto whined.

“We can cuddle all night long if you want to, but I just don’t want you to be in any unnecessary pain. Two seconds.” Noctis said, placing a chaste kiss on Prompto’s cheek. He hoped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

            Prompto sighed feeling his sex high finally leaving him when the bed dipped. He didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to find Noctis over him. Prompto took the two pills Noctis handed over and chugged the bottle of water he had brought back as well. When Prompto laid back down, Noctis began rubbing him down with a wet rag, cleaning him off. Noctis helped him get out of the lingerie before they both laid under the blanket cuddled up again.

            Prompto was placed soft kissed on Noctis’s chest when he spoke up again. “I wasn’t too rough was I? I mean after what happened today and that being your first time…”

“I’m fine. You were perfect.” Prompto said. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Noctis chuckled. They were quiet for a few more minute before Noctis spoke again. “I told my dad about you.” Prompto froze. “He wants to meet you.”

“He does?” Prompto whimpered.

Noctis laughed. “Don’t worry. He’s not mean. Most of the time anyways. With what happened today, I forgot to tell you that he wants to have dinner tomorrow night before we go into work. If that’s okay with you?”

Prompto was biting at his lip. “I don’t mind…I’m just shocked he’d want to meet me. Are you sure he doesn’t want to just beat me up?”

Noctis laughed. “He’d have to go through Ignis, Gladio, and me first. I doubt you have anything to worry about. Me on the other hand. He sounded weary when I told him I had a third lover.”

            “Wait,” Prompto sat up a little. “He knows about Gladio and Ignis?”

“And you know too.”

“And he’s okay with it?”

“Well I don’t know if he is or not, but he’s accepted it. He loves me either way so as long as I’m happy he’s happy too.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked down as he settled his head onto Noctis’s shoulder. “It must be nice.”

“What was that?” Noctis asked.

“That’s good then.” Prompto said quickly with a smile. “I’m glad he loves you.”

“Prom…”

“Did you tell Iggy?” Prompto asked, changing the subject.

Noctis let out a sigh. “No, I didn’t get a chance to, but I’m sure Gladio did. Or at least I’m hoping he did. Man, Iggy is going to kill me for not letting him know right away.”

Prompto giggle. “Nah, he’d just spank you extra hard.”

Noctis smirked. “Well in that case maybe I shouldn’t say anything at all.”

            Prompto snorted and they both laughed. When they finally settled down, Prompto had dozed off, leaving Noctis watching over him as he slept. He looked over Prompto’s freckles, nose, lips, and how his cheek twitched when he slept. Ignis filled him in a little bit of what had happened but said that Prompto should be the one to explain when he’s ready. All Noctis knew was that Prompto’s parents were involved. He just hoped that Prompto would confide in him soon.

            Noctis closed his eyes as sleep was finally winning over him as well. He barely registered the front door closing and the footsteps walking around the apartment. He caught the smell of Gladio’s cologne before a kiss was placed on his cheek. Ignis was there soon after kissing his forehead then moving away. He remembered hearing them walk back out. He hugged Prompto tighter before his dreams took over.


End file.
